


Hiding

by Hathor_girl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Gen, Humor, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 45,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathor_girl/pseuds/Hathor_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martouf/Lantash is in hiding from an Ashrak - on Earth. What a culture shock! So much new to learn! </p><p>NOTE: May eventually be Sam/Martouf/Lantash. </p><p>Warning! Cracky!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to this challenge from the Tok'ra Resistance board:
> 
> Martouf/Lantash is in hiding from an Ashrak.
> 
> Story from his POV. Marty finding out about Earth's culture, you know the important stuff, the internet, t.v., ice cream  
> TV, internet, that's definately the important stuff he needs to deal with! Imagine Martouf on a chat line! 'I'm an alien with another alien in my head, and we have just recently lost our mate. Online girlfriend wanted.' (of course, maybe Sam meets him online...)
> 
> ~ is internal speech
> 
> bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

~I really don't like the idea of having to hide on the world of the Tau'ri.~ Martouf mused. ~It's not a world we know much about, and being as advanced as it is, it will be harder for us to 'blend in'.~

~ **I don't like the idea of having to hide at** ** _all_** **, we have just realized we love Samantha, and now we cannot spend time pursuing her! She has been told we are missing! Presumed dead! And all of this because an accursed ashrak are chasing us!~**

~Yes, I don't know why Apophis sent an ashrak after us - just because we tricked him on Netu. He couldn't exactly have expected us to just  _tell_  him were the Tok'ra base was!~

~ **No, but maybe he is a bit angry because Sokar got furious and was torturing him? He only succeeded in surviving due to coincidence!~**

~Caused by us and SG-1! He killed Sokar and gained his fleet and empire! He should be  _grateful_  to us!~

~ **A Goa'uld? When have you ever heard of that happening? No, my dear Martouf, we shall have to suffer our fate. The ashrak will not find us on the Tau'ri, and in perhaps a few months - hopefully not more - the Tok'ra will have found and killed the ashrak, so we can safely return.~**

~Yes. Hopefully Samantha hasn't married O'Neill before that! I really fear that could happen!~

~ **Stop being so depressing! We are almost there now, and I need to find a place to hide our cloaked teltac!~**

* * *

~We obviously need some different clothing!~ Martouf remarked, as they walked through the streets.

~ **Yes, it's a good thing we brought so many valuables. Now we just need to find a place to sell them.~**

~It's also fortunate Jacob taught us how to read their language, or it would be difficult to do this.~ Martouf sighed and looked at a newspaper inside a strange metal box, with a glass window in. ~I wonder why they have put that thing in there? It looks like some sort of information newsletter.~

~ **I agree.** ~ Lantash studied it too. ~ **Maybe it is only for certain classes of people? It could be activated by something they have. A transmitter, perhaps? The rest only gets to know this small amount of news, which have been placed at the top.** ~

~Possibly. If I interpret it correct, today's date is February 8th, 2000...it is a Tuesday.~

~ **Which explains why it is chilly... actually, it's warmer than I would have expected, and no snow.~**

~Good. Now, where do you suggest we go to sell gold and gemstones?~

~ **Perhaps that store over there? They have a signed with 'buying gold and jewelry'.~**

~All right.~

* * *

~We got 10000 of their dollars for the gold, jewelry, and gemstones - do you think that is a lot?~ Martouf wondered.

~ **I think he cheated us. He looked suspicious - but I don't really care. We have a whole crate of the stuff in the teltac, so we can get more of their money any time we need it. This sounds like it is enough to begin with - at least if the prices in the stores are anything to go by.~**

~Okay. So...we find a place to stay? Or should we just stay in the teltac?~

~ **If we are to blend in, we should live in this city...Denver, or whatever it was called. It is also too risky to sneak back to the teltac each evening to sleep. Unfortunately, all these people are making me feel uncomfortable.~**

Martouf sighed. ~You are correct. So we rent a place, then go buy local clothing - and then off to get something to eat.~

~ **Agreed, but not in that order. Our clothing is strange enough that some people stare at us. Besides, I am starving.~**

~So...we buy some clothes to wear now, then get some food, before we do anything else?~

~ **Yes. That store over there would probably work just fine.~**  Lantash called Martouf's attention to a large department store with the name 'Nordstrom' over the large doors.

They entered the store and looked around. There were clothing and accessories everywhere. ~Wow, this place is  _huge_. How are we going to find anything in here? And how do we choose?~

~ **There is a sign saying 'men's clothing' and an arrow over there. Let's follow that. I suggest we pick something that is similar to what other men that looks to be about your age, wear.~**

~Agreed. That is sensible.~ Martouf followed the signs and found the area where they had the clothing for men.

~ **There is certainly much to choose from, though it is not as large as the market on Seuala.~**

~Nothing is as large as that market! The clothing here is a lot less colourful too. Hm...I think I like these...they seem to be called 'cargo pants'. Do you think there is room for cargo in them?~

~ **That's a ridiculous question! Though I guess it's because of the big pockets. Or maybe you are supposed to wear them when you load cargo?~**

~Maybe, but I have seen other young men wear them, so I think they will be fine.~ He held them up before him. ~Do you think this size would fit?~

~ **We should probably try them on. There is a room over there that I have seen people come out from, when they want to try clothes. Grab a few sizes - and take some of those 'jeans' too.~**

~Okay.~ Martouf did as Lantash asked, and they walked to the fitting room to try the pants on.

* * *

~I think these 'jeans' are uncomfortable!~ Martouf complained. ~Even if it's the right size.~

~ **But they look good on us! Look at our ass! I am sure Samantha would like that!** ~

~Hm, I see your point, but Samantha isn't here, and she's probably married to O'Neill - or worse - before we ever get out of this place!~

~ **We will take a couple of these - and a couple of the cargo pants... and maybe a pair of the nice dark pants, and the tan pants.~**  Lantash decided. ~ **And we are not that far away from Samantha. This city is in the same 'state' - and we can sense the chaapa'ai.~**

Martouf sighed again. ~Okay, okay. I'll do as you say. We need some shirts, sweaters, shoes, socks, underwear, jacket... and stuff too. But we shouldn't buy all this now, should we?~

~ **You're right. Let's just get the pants we talked about, and then one set of the rest...then we go eat and get a place to stay before shopping for the rest.~**

~If you like shopping you can have control. I hate it! You can just use my voice - it's not like anyone here know us anyway and would recognize a difference in personality. Just remember to be polite and nice.~

**~I am** **_always_ ** **polite and nice!~**

Martouf snorted. ~Of course you are!~ He bowed his head and gave Lantash control.

* * *

They stepped out of the store wearing the new clothes. They wore the cargo pants, in a concession to Martouf who didn't feel like wearing the jeans right now. Later, he promised. They also wore a nice white shirt, and a blue sweater, and a really nice leather jacket. They had some comfortable, but nice shoes on, so all in all the shopping had been a success.

~Let's go to that small eating place.~ Martouf suggested, calling Lantash's attention to a small restaurant across the street.

~ **I have no objection to that. I am so hungry I will eat almost any kind of food.~**

~Yes, it's been a while since we ate, and those meal rations we brought aren't the most delicious.~

~ **That's an understatement if I ever heard one! Whomever made those weren't thinking of taste. Or texture. Or smell. Or how the product looks. Yuck! There is nothing good to say about those, except that they provide nourishment!~**

Martouf laughed. ~We are in complete agreement there!~

~ **Don't laugh like that, when we are on our own! It looks like we're insane!~**

~Relax! Maybe I thought of something funny?~ Martouf entered the store. ~Chinese food. That is the culture they have on many of Lord Yu's planets. Do you know anything about their food?~

~ **Some. I have been there a few times, but it was a long time ago. Maybe that...spicy deep-fried chicken. It looks pretty good. And some of that hot green tea, maybe.~**

Martouf shrugged. ~Sounds okay.~ He took a step closer to the counter, as the one in front of them finished ordering.

"What would you like, sir?" the man behind the counter asked.

"That... spicy chicken." Martouf pointed. "With rice...and green tea, please."

"Coming right up...do you want hot or cold tea?"

"Hot tea."

The man ladled up a big portion for Martouf, and poured tea in a large foam cup. He placed the food and drink on the table. "That will be 7 dollars and 50 cents."

Martouf found the money and paid. "Here."

"Thank you."

Martouf took the food and drink, and grabbed a plastic fork and some napkins too, before going to find a place to sit. After looking around some, they found a free seat, and sat down, starting to eat their food.

~ **It's not bad. A bit too fatty for my taste, perhaps, but otherwise okay.~** Lantash observed.

~Hm...yes, I agree. Deep-fried was maybe not a good choice. I am glad I have you to take care of all that fat!~

Lantash ignored Martouf's comment. ~ **We need one of those - the communication units everyone seems to have.** ~

~Later. When we have gotten everything else we need. Let us just focus on the food for now, okay?~ Martouf grumbled, as he drank some of his tea.

* * *

They had eaten, and then wandered around the city for some time, before by pure luck finding a newspaper from the day before, that had an ad for an apartment complex with apartments for renting. The place was not too far away, and they found it after asking a couple times.

~The place looks okay-ish, don't you think?~ Martouf gazed at tall building. ~At least the neighborhood looks good. There are a number of small stores nearby, both selling groceries and other things - and a couple restaurants. The large transportation vehicles meant for public transportation also stops just outside, so we can use those to get around. When we figure out how.~

~ **True, but let's not judge the place until we have seen it from the inside.~**

Martouf knocked on the door to the landlord which was just beside the apartment complex. The door opened and a woman around 30 looked at them. "Yes? How may I help you?"

"Hello. My name is... Martouf Lantash, and I am interested in renting one of your apartments. Could I take a look at it?" Martouf said, in his charming way.

She smiled at him. "Yes, of course. Just a moment while I get the key."

* * *

"As you can see, the place is not  _very_  big, but it is a nice size for one or two people, and large for a one bedroom apartment. The kitchen and bathroom are completely new," the woman from the apartment complex said.

Martouf nodded. "I think it is a very nice place...and not small."

"So do you want it? Only 600 dollars a month, and that includes the small cable package, internet, and utilities."

"Which utilities?"

"All of them - water, electricity, plumbing. It's really a good deal."

~What do you think?~

~ **It's a nice place, and much bigger than out quarters in the tunnels. I say we accept.** ~

"W... I mean,  _I_  accept. Yes, I would like this apartment." Martouf said.

"Great! If you follow me, you can sign the lease immediately. Oh, and you have to pay 3 months rent as a deposit."

"That's not a problem."

"Okay. Follow me, then."

* * *

~ **Perhaps we should go get some more valuables from the teltac tomorrow - when we have bought clothing.~**  Lantash suggested, when they were standing in their empty apartment.

Martouf looked at the keys in his hand, then around the empty place. ~Yes - and some furniture.~

They walked around and looked at the place, and at the kitchen and bathroom. They figured out the oven and the hotplates on top of it, and of course easily the sink, which was similar to what they knew from the tunnels, and what they had used at Stargate Command. The freezer and refrigerator was easy too. It took them a little while to figure out the dishmachine, though.

The bathroom was easier, as everything was self-explanatory - and they had used it all at Stargate Command anyway.

~ **Okay, we have about 800 square feet to ourselves. How can that be considered small by anyone?~**  Latnash 'shook' his head.

~The Tau'ri are certainly weird in some ways. Anyway - we need a lot of furniture for this place. How do we get that?~

~ **I don't know where you buy that on this world, if you do not build it yourself. I get the impression you buy it ready-made. We should probably have asked the woman from the apartment complex's office.~**

~We should. I will do so when we go out to shop for clothing. What time is it?~

~ **I have no clock, so I know it no better than you do. It is still light outside, and we arrived early morning, so I am guessing it is early afternoon, maybe mid-afternoon, since it is winter?~**

~Sounds about right - so we better hurry, since we have a lot of things to buy.~

* * *

They had gone to get clothes first, and bought several sets of everything they thought they needed, including shoes and boots. After getting it all back to their apartment, Martouf took a look at the cheap watch they had bought.

~It's already almost six o'clock. The stores will probably be closing soon - and I am frankly exhausted and hating this. What do you say we buy some toiletries and a mattress, and then postpone anything else for tomorrow?~

~ **I think that would be a good idea. Let us do that.~**

They went and bought those things, as well as some sheets for the mattress, a pillow, and a blanket. It cost them more than expected, but they managed to convince the store to deliver the mattress that evening.

Both Martouf and Lantash were exhausted when they finally could throw themselves on the mattress, and they fell asleep almost immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Denver, February 9th 2000 (Wednesday)

Martouf and Lantash had gone out to get something to eat for breakfast first. After that, they had found a store that sold reasonably cheap furniture, as well as a second hand store which also had some furniture. From those stores they had gotten a bed that their - fairly large - mattress would fit in, a nighttable, and a chair, all for their bedroom. It would be delivered later that day, together with a dining table with chairs, a desk, an office chair, and a bookcase.

~ **I think we need a lot more furniture. This will not fill our apartment at all!~**  Lantash observed, dismayed.

~No, it will not, but I think we've made quite a good start. It is not like we are going to stay here forever, so we do not need a lot of things - unless you find something you really like, something small, that we can bring with us to the tunnels when we return.~

~ **That is possible. I will look for that, though I must admit much of what I see on this world does not seem of very high quality. There are things which are interesting, though.** ~

~I agree. Are we going back to our apartment now? Or is there more you want to look at?~

~ **Perhaps we should also buy one of those sofas? They look comfortable.~**

~What do you want to use it for? We are not likely to just sit around in the apartment, on our own, and doing nothing!~

~ **No, but we could sit in it and read. And what if we have guests? They would like to sit comfortably.~**

~Guests!~ Martouf shook his head at his symbiote.

~ **Well, then we could sit in it and relax! We should get one of t** **hose televisions. I believe they are used for disseminating information, as well as some amount of entertainment.~**

~Television? Yes, I've seen them at the SGC, but would you really want that? What for?~

~ **Yes. I believe we should take this opportunity to learn about the Tau'ri. Get some of their books, both educational and for entertainment, and read those. Perhaps also some... magazines and newspaper. And watch some television - learn about their culture. It will help us later. Help all the Tok'ra, if we understand the Tau'ri better. They are admittedly a quite different and mysterious race, compared to many others in the Galaxy.~**

~Yes, I will happily agree to that. Learning about their culture may also help us understand Samantha better, which may make it easier for her to woo her. Yes, I think we should get a television.~ Martouf agreed, now completely convinced.

~ **We also need a piece of furniture to place it on. Like that one over there - it has a television on it, to show what it is used for.~**

~By all means. Find that, and let's have them deliver that with the rest, then we can go find a store that sells televisions. Oh... and the 'second hand' store had various kitchen utensils, plates, cups, glasses, pots, and bowls. We need that as well. Lantash?~

 **~Yes... I will take control and handle all that.~**  Lantash sighed.

* * *

After finishing the furniture and kitchen stuff shopping, Martouf and Lantash were very hungry. It was after noon, and they decided to find some place to eat lunch.

~ Same place as yesterday?~ Martouf wondered.

~ **No, I think that is quite far away. Tau'ri cities are large. What about that small place over there?** ~ Lantash mentally 'pointed' at what was obviously a restaurant, judging from the tables inside, where people were sitting, eating.

~Why not? 'Joe's Pizza Palace' sounds strange, though. It is hardly a palace, and it is not made out of pizza. If I remember correctly, that is a flat piece of bread with tomato, cheese, and maybe some other things on top.~

**~Yes, Samantha made us try it in their mess hall. I rather liked it.~**

~Then let us try the pizza.~

* * *

After eating - and deciding that it was quite a tasty type of food - they went to buy a television. They had asked one of the servers in the restaurant for a nearby place to buy a television, and he had told them the name of a store and how to get there, using something called the 'light rail'.

~Some sort of public transportation, like the buses we traveled with yesterday, just running on rails.~ Martouf observed.

**~Yes. I would assume you pay to use it, but I have no idea how that is done... There is something barring entry to the area where you board. Odd. It looks as if you are only allowed through when you have a... 'ticket', but I would think those were sold on the transportation device.~**

~Maybe not. Look. There is a booth over there that says... 'RTD Ticket Sales'.~

**~Yes. Let's try that.~**

* * *

They succeed in buying a ticket, and were now allowed to pass the barrier to the trains. They travelled to their stop, and got off - then realized they had no idea how to get to the street they had been told the store was on.

~Well, we need to ask directions, then. Perhaps the young woman over there.~

 **~We could also take a look at that map over there.~**  Lantash 'pointed' at a large map on the wall.

~Brilliant. Let's try that first!~

After some trial and error, they eventually figured out how the map was oriented and how the streets connected. With that done, they quickly found the store, named 'Best Buy'.

 **~There is certainly a lot of strange devices in here! I wonder what they are all for?** ~

~Anise would love to go here! We should suggest it when we return to the tunnels.~

"Hello, may I help you, sir?" a young woman asked. From her clothing she was obviously a store employee.

"Uh, yes. W... I am looking for a television." Martouf said.

"Of course. Follow me, then I will show you what we have. Did you have anything particular in mind, regarding size, for instance?"

~I have no idea what to answer her.~

**~Just tell her you want to see what they have.~**

**"** I'm not sure. Nothing too big." Martouf said, as he saw the rows of televisions ahead, some of which were rather large.

"Certainly."

* * *

~Okay, we found a television. Do we need anything else while we are here?~ Martouf wondered.

**~Yes. Various cables to connect it to... the outlet in the wall that says 'cable tv'. And maybe something to show those tapes and discs we have seen at Stargate Command.~**

~All right.~ Martouf smiled his most charming smile at the young woman that had helped him find a television. "I will need cables to connect to... cable television... and I also would like to look around for a moment. I think I may need to buy more."

"No problem. I will find the cables you need for you, and then bring it all to the checkout. Then you can just walk around and see if there is more you need." She took a small note she had written on. "Bring this with you to the checkout, so they will know what it is you have bought." She smiled at him. "You have just arrived in the States, or what? Are you a student?"

~What do I answer her?~

~ **Answer her yes. It's true. We've just arrived here and we are studying the planet and the inhabitants.~**

~That is true.~ Martouf smiled again. "Yes, you are correct. I am from... Canada." He said, remembering the brief cover story General Hammond had suggested for the Tok'ra. "And I am here to study."

The woman nodded. "Thought so. Graduate school, right?"

"Uh... right."

She smiled. "Well, just holler if you need anything."

~Great! That worked!~

 **~Of course it did. I told you it would!** ~

~I just hope we do not do something here that the Tau'ri becomes unhappy about. The only ones who know we are here is General Hammond and.. Walter Harriman, is his name, I believe?~

 **~Yes, and the Council was not happy about that, but the Tau'ri are our allies, and it was the right thing to do to tell them. But I am glad General Hammond did not need to tell anyone else, but could use a special permission he has to keep some minor missions secret - when it is a short-term emergency. He said this would be covered under that, but I do suspect there are some that will not be happy.** ~

~I think that is very true, but I am still concerned  _someone_  will be very very unhappy. It is the only safe way, though, and the Tok'ra would never have permitted others to know. There are certain elements in the Tau'ri society, and among their rulers that would harm us, if they knew we were here. For instance the NID.~

~ **Yes... I think I have found one of those machines that plays tapes and discs. Look - combined vhs tape and dvd player. Does that not sound correct?~**

~Maybe. Let's get that, and then get out of here.~

 **~We should also buy a computer.~** Lantash said, spotting some.

~What for? Tau'ri computers would be very primitive. See those monitors - they are not even holographic!~

~ **Correct, but they could be useful.** ~

Martouf sighed. ~By all means. Let's get one.~

~ **And do not forget that we n** **eed one of the communication units everyone has. We talked about that yesterday.** ~

~You're certainly interested in Tau'ri technology! Who do you want to contact? Never mind! Let's just get it all - I do agree with you, and it is a good idea to learn about Tau'ri technology!~

* * *

They had ended up buying not only a television, a vhs/dvd combo, a computer with printer, and a cell phone, but also a clockradio, a microwave oven, a toaster, and a couple other devices they had spotted and had decided would be useful. It would all be delivered to their apartment the next day.

~It was certainly a good thing Hammond had that ID made for us! We needed it to set up a subscription for the cell phone and to get a 'number' which is apparently needed to use it.~

~ **Yes. We need to read up on that. I don't think they believed you when they said it was different in Canada.** ~ Lantash observed, sarcastically.

~Well then you get to talk to the next people we have to interact with!~

~ **Certainly - I will now go and buy a ticket so we can use the 'light rail' to get back to near our apartment!~**

Martouf snorted, but gave Lantash control. He was very much looking forward to going home. It had been a very long day.

~We should buy some food on the way home. Just ready-made food. I do not feel like truly learning how to use the kitchen tonight.~

~ **Agreed. That can wait. Would you like pizza for dinner as well?** ~

~No, let's try something else. We've seen a lot of restaurants around the city, so I am sure there must be something delicious we have not tried yet. In fact, I think we should try a different restaurant every night until we know which are best.~

~ **Or we could also just continue until we know of enough that have good food. And then learn to use the Tau'ri kitchen to cook.** ~

~Yeah, or that. How much of their currency do we have left after paying for all this?~

~ **Not much. We should go and get more valuables from our teltac first thing tomorrow morning.** ~

~Agreed. Now - time to get food, then home.~

~ **Yes... and we should buy a 'newspaper' too. It would be valuable to see what is going on locally.** ~


	3. Chapter 3

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Denver, February 10th 2000 (Thursday)

The first thing Martouf and Lantash had done after eating breakfast, was to go and pick up valuables from their teltac. They had then sold it in the city - in a different store than before, both to see if they could get a better price, and to avoid raising suspicion.

Most of the things they had bought the day before was delivered just after noon, so they had returned to the apartment for that, after eating a light lunch.

~I have no idea how we put all of this together! There are cables and devices and connections and...~ Martouf shook his head. ~Things I don't even know what is called! Everywhere! The whole place is in chaos!~

~ **Relax! We will figure it out! It cannot be too difficult, given that the average Tau'ri is able to do it!~**  Lantash insisted, an arrogant tone creeping into his mental voice.

~In that case you can do it!~ Martouf insisted. ~Since you seem to think it is so incredibly easy!~

~ **Sure, no problem.~**  Lantash took control and stepped over to the nearest of the things they had ordered. ~ **This... is the television. It needs power. We have already established that few Tau'ri devices have a long lasting internal power supply, so it needs to be connected to one of the outlets in the wall.~**

~They have batteries. Like in the small communication device we got.~

~ **Yes, but they need to be recharged or switched often. I doubt a large apparatus like a television can be run that way for long.~**

~Okay, I suppose that is true.~ Martouf conceded.

Lantash unpacked the box with the television in, using a pocket knife they had bought on impulse the day before. He lifted the television out and carried it to the stand they had bought before. He almost stumbled over the power cable, but when he had placed the television securely on the middle of the television table, he triumphantly grabbed the power cable and plugged it into the nearby outlet in the wall. ~ **See? It fits!~**

~Yes, I see that.~ Martouf grumbled.

~ **Let's see... how to turn it on...~**  Lantash methodically searched the frame of the device.

~Maybe read the manual?~

~ **Not now! I can do this!~**  He found a button and pressed it. ~ **Hah! What did I say?~**

A picture slowly came on the screen. It showed nothing but static snow. ~Looks a bit disappointing to me...~ Martouf observed.

~ **That's because we haven't tuned it yet. I heard them talk about tuning it out in the store, and that makes sense, if there are several signals. I think it receives signals by radio-waves.~**

That's primitive, but I assume you are correct. That is also how the Tau'ri communication devices we have seen SG-1 use, works.~

Lantash found four more buttons on the front of the television. Two of them changed the volume of sound up and down, and the other two seemed to affect the signal on the screen. ~ **Strange. It does not find a signal...~**  He frowned, then suddenly remembered something. ~ **Cable television! We got a cable to connect to the wall, to get a signal for that too!~**

~Yes, that's right! The woman that rented us the apartment also mentioned that. We have something called 'the small cable package'. Whatever that means.~

~ **No idea. Let's find out!~**  Lantash looked through the various bags with stuff they had bought the day before, and finally found the cable. He searched the back of the television and plugged it into a slot that seemed to fit. ~ **Now...where to connect this?~**

They began searching the room for a matching outlet. ~There are many of those outlets for power, and one that is apparently for connecting a 'cable modem' that will give us something called 'internet' for the computer. Apparently it is unusually modern, according to the people in the store.~

~ **I'm sure it is unusually backwards for us, but never mind... there is also an outlet that has three holes...no idea what that is for.~**

~Me neither, but it doesn't look like the cable for the television.~

~ **No, it doesn't, but that one does!~**  Lantash went to the outlet and looked at it closer. ~ **Yes, this will fit, but I'm not sure the cable will reach this far...~**

~I'm sure it won't. We'll have to move the television and the stand.~

~ **And the sofa. _Mai'tac_! I really liked where we had put it!~**

* * *

~ **Hah! What did I tell you? I could _easily_  do this**!~ Lantash insisted, looking pleased.

~It took you almost two hours, though...~

~ **Could you have done it quicker? It's not just the television that's connected now, so is the Video/DVD combo - _and_  the 'channels' are installed!~**

~Yes, now we just need some Videos or DVDs to put  _in_  that thing!~

~ **We can watch television until we do.~**  Lantash threw himself on the couch and clicked on the remote control to activate the television. ~ **See? All works as it should!~**

~There's still a lot to put together, though... radio, stereo, computer, various kitchen apparatuses...~

~ **Later.** **Let's relax a little for now!~**

~What is that transmission about?~

~ **Program. It's called a program.~**  Lantash frowned. ~ **I'm not quite sure what it's about.~**

~It seems to be drawn figures that are supposed to look somewhat like humans.~

~ **They are yellow. It's clearly aliens of some sort. I just don't know what it is supposed to mean. They seem to not be doing anything in particular - except being lazy. And fat...especially that guy.~**  Lantash observed.

~Maybe it is a... 'program' about how not to behave. They do not seem particularly intelligent.~

~ **Perhaps, though that would seem a strange thing to create a program about.~**

~Let's watch a little more - then maybe we can tell.~ Martouf suggested.

* * *

~They certainly interrupt the programs often - to show smaller programs with various products.~

~ **Yes, probably some sort of information to the population, but I think someone should inform them that is a very annoying way of doing it.~**

~Maybe we should try buy some videos. Or DVDs. Perhaps there are not information embedded in those?~

~ **Maybe, but let us wait until this program is finished.~**

~Why? Nothing is happening in it! It seems to just be some people saving other people who doesn't know how to behave when going swimming in an ocean! More information to the population about how not to behave! I didn't know they needed to get this explained to them all the time!~

~ **True, but I find it fascinating...see? That woman there...~** **  
**

~What about her? Oh, I see... you want to watch this just to look at hot women!~ Martouf was quiet for a moment. ~That...is actually a good reason. Wow... she looks really good... and she also look weirdly like Zarin, I think.~

~ **You're right. She does. Well, like her host Tinka. Strange... well, humans originated from this world. Maybe they have shared ancestry...~**  Lantash leaned back on the couch again. ~ **We better watch some more.~**

* * *

~It's getting dark outside - and I'm getting fairly hungry. What do you say we go get some food, then see if we can maybe put together a little more of the stuff? Maybe connect the rest of the lamps?~ Martouf suggested.

~ **Yes...that is probably a good idea.~**  Lantash sighed and turned off the television. ~ **This is surprisingly addicting... to learn about the Tau'ri this way, I mean. It would seem they have a lot of programs with made-up stories. I wonder if it is solely meant for recreation, or if there is some educational factor to it also?~**

~I don't know. It would seem to be a bit excessive if it is solely for entertainment, so I would guess it is meant as education as well. I wish we could contact Samantha - or Daniel Jackson, perhaps - and ask them.~

~ **That's probably not a good idea...they think we're dead, remember?~**

~Yes, I remember. It's a constant source of worry for me. What if Samantha has married O'Neill?~

~ **Didn't we agree not to think of that? And _especially_  not talk about it!~**

~Sorry. Where do we go for food?~

~ **Let's just get one of those 'pizzas'. I am not really feeling like trying something new right now.~**

~Agreed...and then we go back and assemble some more of the devices and get this place to look a little less chaotic!~


	4. Chapter 4

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Denver, February 11th 2000 (Friday)

Martouf and Lantash spend almost the whole day assembling the various devices they had bought, only taking breaks to go and get food.

~Finally! All is assembled!~ Martouf sighed deeply and looked around. ~Let's go throw out all those empty cardboard boxes, so it doesn't look so untidy in here.~

~ **Agreed, but afterwards we need to go buy food. I am _very_  hungry!" **Lantash insisted.

* * *

~Pizza?~ Martouf wondered.

~ **Maybe we should go buy some food we cook ourselves...~**  Lantash considered it. ~ **Tomorrow.~**

Martouf laughed. ~Yes, tomorrow. Right now I only want to get something to eat, so I can get back home and sleep!~

~ **Or perhaps study some of the Tau'ri devices more closely. We only got the computer assembled and connected to power and...internet. We still apparently needs to do a lot of things to it before it can be used.~**

Martouf let out a long-suffering moan. ~Tomorrow! Please!~

Lantash considered arguing against that, but truth be told, he was as tired as Martouf. ~ **As you wish. Tomorrow. But we can watch some television programs. We need to learn as much as possible about this culture. Not only did the Council want that, but it will also help us pursue Samantha.~**

~True.~ Martouf admitted. ~Food, then television, then sleep.~

**~Bath before sleep. We are sweaty from work.~**

~No one will notice - it's just the two of us in the apartment. We can bathe tomorrow.~

**~I will notice - and I happen to like bathing. So does you. Usually.~**

~In pools back in the tunnels. Pools full of clean and pleasant water. This water hear stinks and contains unpleasant chemicals - and it takes time to fill the 'bathtub', meaning it will just be a shower. No where near as relaxing.~

~ **You are correct, of course. The main problem is the chlorine. It is severely unpleasant on the skin. We must see if there is a way to clean the water of it. It is unfortunate that they are unable to do so here, but I have noticed it at the SGC too. Perhaps it is some sort of pervasive pollutant from their industrial production, or something that is naturally occurring in the ground in many places. When we return to the Tok'ra we should ask the Council if the Tok'ra should give the Tau'ri some simple means of removing it from their water. They are our allies, after all.~**

~Yes, and it affects Samantha.~ Martouf reminded him. ~It is  _very_  important.~

* * *

Denver, February 12th 2000 (Saturday)

Martouf looked at the computer with a tired expression. ~I do not understand why they tolerate such confusing, unstable behaviour of their computers!~

~ **We must be doing something wrong! It first spent two _hours_  configuring and installing something called 'Windows 2000', and then it just hangs forever, saying it is 'preparing to run for the first time'.~** Lantash glared at the screen.

Martouf grabbed the manual, which they had at first been loathe to read, but then eventually had to consult. ~It says it will take 'a short amount of time'. I have no idea how long that is supposed to be. It is apparently dependent on the 'hardware'.~

~ **They mean it depends on how expensive the device is, I am sure! That seems to be what they always mean here!~**

~Well, then this is either wrong or it takes much longer for others. We bought the fastest and most powerful of the computers they had!~

~ **Maybe the greedy ha'shaks swindled us!~**

~Possible, but I do not think so. Not in this case. Let's just wait a little longer.~

Grumbling, Lantash agreed.

* * *

~Okay, now I can login to my own computer! Why is there a login to my own computer?~ Martouf complained.

~ **Maybe for safety reasons? If you are storing military intelligence or valuable research on it.~**  Lantash suggested.

~I would not use something as  _this_  for that!~ Martouf rolled his eyes.

~ **Try to connect to the 'internet' they talk about. It should put you in connection with all other computers on the planet.~**

~I doubt that...~ Martouf grumbled, but slowly, methodically, followed the instructions that they had been provided with. He carefully moved the mouse pointer and clicked at "Start", then "Settings", then "Network and Dial-Up Connections". ~What now? There is no way to connect!~

~ **Try to activate 'Make a New Connection.'~**  Lantash suggested. ~ **Click on it. Twice!~**

~I'm trying!~

~ **Click faster!~**

~Done...but there is only a 'Dial Up to the Internet' option. Does that not sound correct? From what I understood from what we have heard from Samantha and other Tau'ri, 'dial up' means to use a telephone. There is no telephone connected to the computer, only a cable, which goes into a small box which is apparently called a 'DSL modem' or maybe it was 'DSL router'? I'm not sure...anyway, no telephone there!~

~ **How do you know? Maybe there is one small telephone hidden in the box? Click on that!~**

~Now you are getting control!~ Martouf complained. ~Then  _you_  can figure it out!~

 **~Of course. Easily!~**  Lantash double-clicked the icon on the screen that was called 'Dial Up to the Internet'. Then he clicked 'Next'. ~ **What do you think we should choose now? 'I want to set up my Internet connection manually', or 'I want to connect through a local area network (LAN).'~**

~How should I know? Besides, weren't you the one who knew everything about this?~

~ **I just wanted to hear your opinion!~**  Lantash randomly clicked on 'I want to set up my Internet connection manually'. ~ **Hah, I'm sure this is right!~**  He started clicking on various options according to what was mentioned on their paper with instructions, and filled in the values. ~ **Now it should work!~**

He closed the windows after clicking 'save'.

~How do we even see if it is connected to this 'internet'? Can we look on other people's computers?~

~ **They suggest either starting up a program called 'Netscape Communicator' or 'Internet Explorer'. Both of those, as well as some...~**  Lantash looked through the papers on the desk, then grabbed the one he was looking for. ~ **Some other programs...graphics programs, word processor, spread sheet, email program... various things I have no idea what are... it should all be installed.~**

~All right. Start one of those programs then.~

~ **Okay...~**  Lantash looked at the screen for a moment. There were some symbols - which were apparently called 'icons' - on the screen. ~ **Nothing says either of those words.~**

~Then just try them one at a time?~

~ **Hm.~** Lantash studied the icons again, then randomly clicked one of them, then double-clicked it. ~ **Microsoft Office... Word 97...~** He read. ~ **Doesn't sound right...~**  He closed the program after several attempt.

~Then try that one.~ Martouf mentally 'pointed'.

~ **Minesweeper...solitaire...~**  Lantash frowned. ~ **I have no idea what those are, but I believe those are playing cards, so maybe this is a kind of game?~**

~Maybe.~ Martouf 'sighed'.

Lantash tried several others, before hitting a blue 'e' with a curved golden line over it. ~ **Now it says 'Internet Explorer' at the top!~**

~It says 'Cannot display page'. What do you think that means?~

~ **I have no clue. Let's turn this off for now and go buy food!~**

~Okay, but I suppose we should buy groceries this time and figure out how to cook with Tau'ri utensils in a Tau'ri kitchen?~

~ **Yes... I suppose. There is a grocery store at the end of this street. I saw it yesterday.~**

~Then let us go there.~ Martouf decided. ~Do you want control, or do you want me to handle it?~


	5. Chapter 5

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Denver, February 12th 2000 (Saturday)

~I am not sure this was a good idea!~ Martouf remarked, looking at the aisles upon aisles that stretched out before them, all with unknown products in the fairly large grocery store.

~ **We will manage, I am sure.~**  Lantash insisted, feeling confident.

~Hm. What do we even need?~ Martouf wondered.

~ **Everything. We have nothing at home. We need salt, pepper, various spices, herbs, fruit, vegetables, meat, milk, butter, cheese, flour, beans...~**

~Stop, stop! Let's just... walk through the place and buy the things we need as we pass them. There is no way we can carry all those things in one round, so I suggest we start from the end of this story, then find what we need. When we have what we can carry, we buy that, and return tomorrow for another batch. What do you say to that?~

~ **I guess that works - as long as we make sure to get enough variety that we can cook something acceptable tonight.~**

~Of course.~ Martouf looked around the place, and at the other shoppers. ~It looks like they either take a small basket, or a large basket on wheels. What do you think we should get?~

~ **The large basket on wheels. What we need will not even fit in it!~**

~No, but we agreed we would not buy all of it today.~ Martouf reminded him.

~ **Very true, but even so.~**

Martouf studied the shopping cart. ~It is secured with a chain. How do you think we free it?~

~ **With a coin. See?~**

~Ah, yes...~ Martouf fished out his wallet and looked through the coin pocket in it, finding a coin that would fit. ~Yes!~

~ **Okay, first area seems to be flowers. I wonder if they eat them, or only use them for decorations?~**

~I doubt they are different enough from the rest of the galaxy that they eat them! It's probably for decoration. We don't need any of that.~

~ **Well, maybe the apartment would look better with a plant? Might help with the air quality**  too.~

~You want a decorative plant? Really? What's next? A pet, perhaps?~

~ **Why not? Though given that we are hopefully only staying here less than half a year, it would not be a good idea, since we cannot bring it back to the tunnels with us. But we could buy a plant, at least.** ~

~All right. Pick one, then.~ Martouf gave Lantash control.

~ **Hmmm...~**  Lantash walked around for a little while, looking at the options. ~ **I think _thi_ _s_  one...**~ He picked up a potted plant with green leaves with yellowish markings on. ~ **The note on it says it is called 'Golden Pothos' and that is should be kept in a hanging basket. It is fast-growing and tolerates dark. I guess that means we can put it in the window that faces north.~**

~Whatever. Grab what you need to mount that thing, then.~

Lantash did that, then spotted another plant. ~ **We should also have one for the spot beside the large windows by the balcony. A large plant, like that palm. And maybe some for the other windows.~**

~A palm tree? Are you crazy? How do you want to transport that?~

~ **We can order a 'taxi'. I have seen others do so.~**

Martouf sighed mentally. ~All right. Pick one more then, but the rest of the plants can wait!~

~ **Then we should take this one instead.** **It is not a palm, but it is fairly large, and it says it tolerates sun well. It's called a 'weeping fig'.~**

~That's an ominous name if I ever heard one! It is probably a foreshadowing of the owner crying over the money they wasted when they find they don't know how to keep that plant alive!~

~ **Don't be so negative! What do you think about the bamboo over there?~**

Martouf just made a long-suffering sound and let Lantash pick the plants he wanted.

* * *

~You are sure you only need four plants right now?~ Martouf asked, sarcastically.

~Unfortunately, there will not be room for food in the wheeled basket otherwise.~

~I don't think 'wheeled basket' is the correct name. A couple people have been complaining about the 'oblivious dude who parked his shopping cart in the middle of the aisle'. I think they were talking about you, since you only had eyes for those plants.~

~ **You could have told me I was in the way!~**

~You could have paid more attention.~

~ **Hm. Well, let's fill the rest of the 'shopping cart' with food. I guess we don't need wine, beer, or any of those soft drinks. They are unhealthy.~**

~Well you can take care of that.~

~ **Very true. Let us see if there is room in the cart when we have bought some food.~**

~Let's get some juice - it looks good. Both orange and... tropical juice.~

~ **All right. I agree.** ~ Lantash grabbed a couple containers, then read the list of ingredients. ~ **I have no clue what most of that stuff is, but I am sure it is not from fruit or berries. Some sort of chemical compounds. Probably not healthy. We should see if there is fresh juice that has nothing in it but fruit juice.~** He looked a several containers, before finding some that he was happy with, and picked a couple of.

~It looks like fruit and vegetables are next. Let us see what we can get that will store well.~

~ **At least it looks like they have the same kinds of fruit and vegetables as we know, even if the selection is not as big as on some markets I have seen.~**

~It looks like there are quite many varieties though. And they are almost all called something entirely different than what we call them.~

~ **Yes. More to learn.~**

* * *

After picking several different kinds of fruit, berries, and several different types of vegetables, they had continued to the diary area, where they had found milk and butter, and had decided to try two types of yoghurt. They had also bought a large box of eggs.

~There aren't that much more room in the.. cart. Instead of buying  _everything_  we need in each section, we should just grab a few things for now, and then come back for more tomorrow. It's difficult to cook much from  _only_  the things we have right now.~

~ **We can make food just from vegetables and tubers. We do not need to eat meat.~**

~You're the predator! Biologically, I mean.~

~ **Well,** **I have an omnivore host, as you know...~**  Lantash grinned.

~We should buy some bread, at least. And maybe some cheese. See? It's the section just after this. Lot's of types of cheeses!~

~ **It looks good, yes.~**

They looked over the selection and picked several cheeses they thought looked good, as well as some cold cuts. After that they bought bread - and some cookies.

~Cookies? Really? I thought you would have found that to be 'unhealthy'.~

~ **I do, but I think we deserve them after all we have done these past few days. Besides, since _I_  get to fix any damage or temporarily increase our metabolism, I get to choose!~**

Martouf 'snorted', but decided against taking the argument.

They continued through the store, looking at the many different goods. Much of it made no sense, and often it was hard to guess what things even was.

~Why do they have so many different varieties of the same thing?~

~ **I don't think it is even different varieties. Only differently named things. I mean, much of it looks like it is the same, but with different names.~**

~There is no reason in it at all! We need to ask Samantha about it when we get back, because why would they have different names for the same thing? Look! There are eight boxes of what seems to be the same thing. Oatmeal. From the ingredients, it contains the same. Some of it can be explained by different sizes of boxes, but why they don't just have it in one big sack and let people weigh off the amount they want, I don't know.~

~ **It does seem wasteful of packaging material at the very least. It also doesn't explain why there are four different names on them - look! 'Quaker', 'Seneca Farms', 'Bob's Red Mill', and 'Nature's Path'. Insanity! And it's the same for all the other types of products too! Some have even more different names!~**

~Just pick one, and let us not worry more about this craziness. It is getting late and I am hungry.~

Lantash did that, then they continued to the next aisle, which held flour, sugar, and other things needed for baking. They bought a little of it, since they thought they might like to bake some bread and other things themselves.

~ **We should also get a sack of rice, some beans, and some of those noodles.~**

~Which are called 'spaghetti', and 'fusilli', and 'penne', and ...~

~ **Who cares what they are called or how they are shaped! I am sure it is just to make the food look interesting. I like it, actually! Let's pick a couple types.~**

~The cart is getting  _very_  full!~

~ **We are almost ready to leave - we only need some spices and some oil... and some jams and... oh, look - honey... and maybe some meat.~**

Martouf sighed and let Lantash continue being in control as they continued through the store, picking up more and more stuff for the already heaping full cart.

* * *

They were standing in line, when they spotted a freezer with icecream.

~Samantha mentioned this icecream, and that they have different flavours, not just the vanilla type we know.~

~ **We should try some then. And some chocolate, to see if it is better than what they have on some of the worlds we have visited before.~**

~Okay, but then we really need to figure out how to call this 'taxi'. We will soon be out of the store, and there is no way we can carry all this... in fact, people are looking at us funny...~

**~I'll just say we're having a large party. No problem.~**

~As long as you remember to use my voice...~

~ **Of course.~**

* * *

Finally, they had paid for all their things, got it put in bags, and asked for how to call a taxi. They had gotten a phone number, which they had called, excited, as it was their first real phone call.

It had worked out, even if it turned out they should have introduced themselves with a name for the people at the other end. Regardless, they had gotten a taxi to come and pick them up, and had gotten all their goods transported back to their apartment.

After paying for the taxi ride, they carried all their groceries up to their apartment, which took a while, even if there was an elevator, which they filled completely.

~Okay, all is inside. Now we just figure out where everything goes in the refrigerator, the freezer, and on the shelves.~ Martouf sounded exhausted.

~ **Yes, and after that we can finally get some food.~**

~High time. I am  _starving_!~

~ **Not as much as I am!~**

~That...doesn't really make sense, and you know it! Since we share this body, it should be the same for us both!~

~ **Yes, but right now I am feeling more sensitive to it.~**

~Funny! Let's get all these things put in place before they spoil!~

* * *

When they had gotten all put in place, they contemplated what they felt like cooking.

~Something that is very quick to make. Why not just some bread and cheese?~

~ **Why not just some icecream?~**

~I don't think that counts as food exactly. More like dessert.~

 **~Which is food. Icecream?~**  Lantash suggested again.

~Sure, why not!~

They grabbed one of the tubs they had bought, as well as a spoon, and sat down on the couch and turned on the television.

~ **It tastes very good!~**

~Yes, I agree. It was a great idea! What is this called? The flavour, I mean.~

**~Chocolate-mint.~**

~I definitely like it!~

They spent the evening relaxing on the couch, watching weird Tau'ri television programs, as they ate the tub of ice cream.


	6. Chapter 6

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Denver, February 13th 2000 (Sunday)

Martouf and Lantash had spent all of Sunday arranging the newly acquired plants and not the least figuring out how to use the Tau'ri kitchen, with the various appliances which were similar but different from what they were used to.

~I very much prefer our stasis units to this 'refrigerator', and the 'freezer' is slower than what the Tok'ra have!~Martouf complained.

 **~Agreed, and the oven is primitive and has few settings!~**  Lantash again checked on the chicken they were roasting in the oven. ~ **How can this thing not have a setting which you can use to just set the weight and type of the food, and how you want it roasted?~**

~It is much more difficult this way. Only somewhat more modern than what we used on my world. I really wish I had spent more time cooking back then - it would be easier now!~

 **~You were only just an adult - a teenager, as they call them here. You lived at home. Do not be too hard on yourself.** ~

~Have you not had any hosts that could cook?~

~ ** _I_  can cook!~ **Lantash insisted, hotly. ~ **This equipment is just making it more difficult!~**

~Perhaps we should by a 'cookbook'. You know, like the one that stood on the shelves by the check-out in the grocery store.~

Lantash snorted, then conceded. ~ **Perhaps. Since we are cooking with Tau'ri ingredients and 'appliances' it might be a good idea. Educational.~**

~We will look at it in the stores tomorrow, maybe?~

~ **Maybe.~**  Lantash opened the oven again and carefully pricked the chicken with a carving fork. ~ **I think it is done now. Let's check on the tubers...~**

~Potatoes.~

~ **Whatever.~**  Lantash pricked the potatoes too. ~ **Seems okay.~**

~You haven't made the salad you wanted to make yet...~

Lantash sighed. ~ **Right.~**  He turned down the heat on the oven. ~ **Hopefully the oven will now keep the food warm without cooking it further...much, anyway...~**

~Yeah... better hurry on the salad!~ Martouf insisted. ~Come on!~

~ **Relax! I am not your slave!~** Lantash grumbled as he took the various vegetables from the refrigerator.

~You're hungry too!~

~ **Very true.~** He looked at the two boxes in his hands. ~ **Do you prefer red or yellow mini tomatoes?~**

~Do they taste differently?~

~ **How should I know?~**

~Yellow, then. I think they are pretty.~

* * *

~I think the food was good. And for a first attempt at cooking on the Tau'ri it was a great success!~ Martouf told Lantash.

~ **Yes, I agree...but the wine was a bit...sour.~**

~A grocery store was perhaps not the right place to buy that...~

~ **No, but the alcohol store was closed for Sunday, oddly enough, and I think we needed something to celebrate the first meal we have cooked ourselves here, with.~**

~Agreed, and I think it is a religious thing - the store being closed, I mean. Remember, Jacob has mentioned Sunday as being some sort of holy day.~

~ **For Christians, yes. But Jacob also claimed the country he is from...which is the one we are in...is not exclusively for people of one religion. Wouldn't it be wrong to have the stores close for a holy day for one particular religion, then?~**

~Maybe. I don't know much about religions.~

~ **No, me neither. I wonder which Goa'uld it is they worship?~**

~We must remember to ask Samantha...or Jacob...or perhaps Daniel.~ Martouf raised one wine glass in his right hand, and Lantash took control of the left hand, picking up the other glass. ~Cheers!~

~ **Cheers!~**

They toasted each other.

* * *

Denver, February 14th 2000 (Monday)

Martouf and Lantash had found a store that was called 'Borders' and which sold books, cd's, videos, and dvd's.

~I think this cookbook will do!~ Martouf suggested.

~ **It certainly has many different dishes, so I agree.~**

~Now when we are here...perhaps we should buy some more books? So we can read a bit more about the Tau'ri and their culture?~

~ **I think that is a good idea.~**  Lantash agreed.

They walked around and picked up a few books - a dictionary, a compact encyclopedia, and a few books that purported to be 'classics'. They also picked a book that was in a genre called 'science fiction'.

~I think we have enough books...~

~ **Wait...I want this one!~**  Lantash pointed Martouf's attention to a book on the shelves beside them.

~This one? 'Aliens built the pyramids'? Really?~

~ **Yes, I want to know what the Tau'ri think. I believe they have little or no recollection of the Goa'uld being here.~**

~True, but I don't think any aliens built the pyramids. They were either built by the Goa'uld, or by humans copying them. No aliens.~

~ **I would assume the Goa'uld would be considered aliens, Martouf!~**

~Ah, yes...you're right, of course...~

~ **As would the two of us. Me in particular, but you too, as you are born on another planet.~**

~Point taken. I just do not think of humans, Goa'uld, or Tok'ra as aliens.~

~ **Neither do I, but this is the world of the Tau'ri, and they have been isolated and believe they are alone in the universe.~**

~Okay, let's buy the book, then.~

~ **We should also buy a few videos or dvd's. That would be interesting, and then we can chose to watch those if we do no want to watch what is on the television.~**

~Pick something, then. There are so many of those videos and dvd's that it is completely overwhelming. I do not know what any of them are!~ Martouf bowed his head and gave Lantash control.

~ **Neither do I...~**  Lantash looked over the shelves and grabbed several dvd's, more or less at random.

They walked over towards the cashier, when they saw another of the advertisements to 'buy something for your loved one' for Valentine's day.

~That is apparently some sort of holiday they have today. They appears to be celebrating the people they love.~

~ **Yes, that would seem to be correct. I wonder if we should buy something for Samantha...~** **  
**

~But she doesn't even know we are alive. I guess we could send it to her anonymously.~

~ **I think she would find that strange... and creepy, maybe. I mean, she would not know who it was from.~**

~She would know it was from someone who loves her. Would that not be enough? No one would mind that someone loves them, would they?~

~ **I'm not sure. No... you are correct, but I still think it is safest we do not send her anything. We could perhaps buy something for her and give it to her later?~**

~Yes, let us do that - then we also have time to pick something when we see a good gift. For instance, I think we should give her that card with the heart on. I like it.~

~ **So do I. And the white plush rabbit too. It is...cute.~**

~Cute? Well...perhaps. Do you really think she would like it?~

~ **Why not?~**

~It's a white rabbit! I mean, rabbits tastes good in stews, but...~

~ **Don't be such a barbarian! It is fluffy...~**  Lantash touched it. ~ **And soft. I like it.~**

~Then let's buy it for you!~

~ **I will take it if Samantha doesn't want it, but I think she will! We should also get her some of the chocolate from that store over there...~**

Lantash called Martouf's attention to a store that was connected to the 'Borders' store, which sold chocolate and various delicacies.

~Sure, let's do that - and then let's get back to our apartment. I'm getting hungry.~


	7. Chapter 7

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Denver, February 15th 2000 (Tuesday)

They had spent much of the evening before thinking of Samantha, and worrying that she had gotten together with Jack O'Neill.

The next day, Tuesday, the weather was sunny, and while it was still chilly, Martouf and Lantash went for a walk. This made them in a better mood - until they went into a park and saw lots of couples kissing each other and holding hands.

~I wish we had a mate. I miss Jolinar and Rosha.~

~ **I agree, though mostly I wish Samantha was here with us, and was our mate. Then we could walk with her here, holding her hand. Kiss under the trees - and maybe go and buy pie and hot tea or warm chocolate.~**

Lantash sounded as miserable as Martouf.

~Let's go buy some pie and hot chocolate. And maybe some icecream. I think that would make me in a better mood.~ Martouf suggested.

* * *

They had ended up spending the rest of the day watching the movies they had bought - and finding them very odd. Particularly a tv series called 'Star Trek'.

~It would seem the Tau'ri has space travel anyway? I did not think so.~

~ **I don't think this is supposed to be reflecting reality. It is called 'science fiction' on the back.~**

~But even if it is fiction, it shows imagined stories that  _could_  take place, right? Is that not how we assumed movies were meant?~

Lantash considered it. ~ **Yes, but I still think this is pure fantasy. Besides, we have never met any aliens that looked like that! I mean, those 'Klingons', while humanoid, have a really weird forehead. No aliens we have met look like that.~**

~It could be someone we haven't met.~

**~They're so aggressive they would have come into contact with the Goa'uld.~**

~True. Okay so it is pure fiction.~ Martouf yawned. ~Time to sleep?~

~ **Yes. I think so.~**

* * *

Denver, February 16th 2000 (Wednesday)

~I think we should make another attempt to get the computer to work.~ Martouf suggested, when they had eaten breakfast.

Lantash threw the offending piece of machinery an unhappy look. ~ **I suppose it might be a good idea.~**

Martouf sat down by the computer and turned it on. It booted up - amazingly slowly. ~What now?~

~ **Now we should figure out how to get it 'online'.~**

* * *

About three hour later, they had finally succeeded, and the computer was 'online'.

~Finally! Now - what do we do?~

~ **Supposedly we can connect to all - or most - other computers on this world. I doubt that, but let us see.~**

~How do I even know how to find another computer?~

~ **Hm, good question. Nor do I know what to do if we connect to one. Find information, I suppose?~**

~Like gather intelligence from the Goa'uld?~

~ **Yes, but about this planet instead.~**

~Sounds like something that would not be legal. Why would they advertise about that?~

**~I don't think they really mean it that way...maybe more like people put up information, and then you can go read it? Like a kind of...library? Or an...encyclopedia like we bought, just with more information about each thing?~**

~That might make sense. Okay. They suggest here in this folder that we start by going to the 'Yahoo web-portal'. Whatever that means.~

~ **Try it.~**

Martouf used the mouse to click in the address field, as explained in the folder, and then typed in the web address. ~It is a little like a gate address, I suppose. You use it to 'go' to different places on the computer.~

~ **I suppose you could say that, yes.~**

* * *

They spent some time looking at everything, clicking link after link. They even created an email address, even if they didn't really have anyone to contact that way.

~Well, there is a lot of interesting material online, but some of it is contradicting, and some of it  _cannot_  be true!~ Martouf insisted.

~ **The Tau'ri sure have an obsession with gossiping about various 'famous' people!~**

~They do - and they have  _much_  more material about mating than I could have imagined!~

~ **Yes, there is a lot of that. Very interesting. Did you bookmark the page with the naked women?~**

~I did, but I don't think it would be hard finding another page with naked women! There seemed to be a lot of them.~

~ **Yes, but you know the one I meant!** ~

Martouf grinned. ~Oh, yes. I know.~

~ **What do you think 'chatting' is? 'Chat rooms'.~**

~Since chatting is another word for talking informally, I would assume it is a place for doing that.~

~ **Well, doh! But how would you do that on the computer? Do we have a communicator we can use through it?~**

~There are speakers on it, so we can get sound, and I think I saw that you can get a sound receiver of some kind. A 'microphone'.~

~ **Then we need to perhaps get that?~**

~It might be useful, I suppose...~ Martouf clicked on one of the pages that said to offer 'chats' and frowned. ~I do not believe they 'talk' together, as much as they just write together.~

~ **Ah, I see. That makes sense. I guess that would be a type of 'talking' together too. Very interesting, but I am not sure we have reason to do that. Nor do I think it is a good idea.~**

~Why not? It would help us learn more about the Tau'ri, if we have some Tau'ri friends. It might be...interesting.~

~ **And dangerous! What if we - through ignorance - say something that is suspicious, and we are discovered?~**

~Well, then we wait until we have learned more of this world before we attempt it, but I  _do_  think it is a good idea!~ Martouf insisted, and bookmarked several of the pages that offered 'chatrooms'.


	8. Chapter 8

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Denver, February 20th 2000 (Sunday)

A few days had gone, and Martouf and Lantash had spent them familiarizing themselves with all the things they had bought. Most particularly, they had spent time learning to cook with the Tau'ri kitchen appliances, and a Tau'ri cookbook.

There had been several mishaps, with burnt food, and oddly tasting food, but now they were getting quite proficient at it.

~ **Today we should bake a cake!~**  Lantash suggested.

~Sure, not a bad idea. What kind? Chocolate?~ Martouf wondered.

~ **Chocolate cake sounds good.~**  Lantash agreed. ~ **But first we need to go buy a few things. We should also buy wine and some sort of roast to cook for dinner.~**

~I don't think we can buy alcohol today. It is Sunday, and the alcohol stores are closed that day, remember?~

~ **Mai'tac! You are correct! However, we should be able to get some sort of wine in the grocery store. That is open at least.~**

~True. At least in the huge grocery store we found yesterday. There would be a better selection there.~

~ **Agreed, but there are fewer busses and trains on Sundays too. So annoying! You know, it would be nice if we were able to get around without using those...** ~

~We can. On foot.~

~ **Yes, but the Tau'ri cities are huge. It takes a long time.~**

~So what? You want a... uh, car?~

Lantash considered it. ~ **No. It seems wasteful of resources to drive around in one of those only us. Perhaps those two-wheeled vehicles we have seen.~**

~In that case we should start with the one without a motor on. I think it will be hard to keep the balance on only two wheels, so I would rather start training with something that does not move too fast.~

~ **Agreed. So we look for such a vehicle tomorrow?~**

~Yes - now, let's go and buy what we need for today? For the cake and other things?~

* * *

They returned a couple hours later, with many grocery bags.

~We should also purchase some of those backpacks I have seen many people use. They would be much easier to transport goods in, particularly if we are to use a two-wheeled vehicle for transport.~

~ **That makes sense. We will look for that tomorrow as well. And I think the two-wheeled vehicle without a motor is called a 'bike' - I heard someone talk about it outside the grocery store.~**

~That is an odd name.~

Lantash shrugged. ~ **It may be from a different language. Now, should we start baking the cake?~**

~Yes. Chocolate cake!~

Lantash found all the ingredients and started measuring them up.

* * *

~I think the cake is good.~ Martouf insisted.

~ **Maybe, but it does not _look_  good!~** Lantash complained. ~ **The glazing is uneven - and the cake is uneven too! See, the glazing has dripped off in that side!~**

~What does it matter? We're the only ones that sees it, and it tastes great!~

**~Yes...it tastes good. But what if we want to bake it for Samantha one day? Then it should _look_  good too!~**

~Relax...though I see your point. We will have time to practice, though. But we can't eat cake too often. We do not want to get fat!~

~ **You know you do not need to worry about that! I can keep us in great shape, as I always do. Though I suppose some exercise would be good. We can use the 'bike' for that too, perhaps.~**

* * *

Denver, February 21st 2000 (Monday)

~There are a  _lot_  of 'bikes' to choose between!~ Martouf looked out over the sea of bicycles in the sporting store.

~ **Yes, and many other things, mostly for various types of games or exercising. It would seem to be important to the Tau'ri - even though it does not seem like they are very successful. Given the number of overweight people we have seen.~**

~We should get a bike that can holds cargo.~

~ **It would seem the correct word is 'bicycle' and not 'bike'.~**

~Ah, an abbreviation, no doubt. The Tau'ri seem to use a lot of them. It makes life difficult for aliens.~

~ **Yes, it does.~**

Martouf looked at the nearest bicycle. ~I think I like this.~

~ **What about the one over there? It seems to be in between those that are apparently purely for exercise, and those that are purely for transportation. So we can use it for both.~**

~That would work. The seat seems a bit high, though.~

~ **Saddle, and I think it can be moved. We should ask.~**

* * *

After some time, Martouf and Lantash had bought a bicycle, and the salesman had changed the height of the saddle and of the handlebars so they fit them. The tubes had also been pumped - and they had bought a tool-set and a pump, as well as a nice backpack that the store sold.

~Now we just need to learn how to 'ride' it.~

~ **Yes, it was embarrassing in the store, when they suggested we try it, and we did not know how to. We will learn, though. How hard can it be?~** Lantash insisted.

~I agree. I have seen little children use these bicycles, so it should be easy.~

~ **However, we should probably train somewhere no one sees us, if it is something everyone is supposed to be able to do.~**

~Well, we can train balancing on it in the apartment. There is room in the living room, and there is the corridor. We could also try in the park, on the flat space they have for playing various games with an air-filled ball.~ Martouf suggested.

~ **Yes. Good idea. However, for now we have a long way home - 10 miles, and we have to walk them, since the bus did not allow us on it with the bicycle.~** Lantash complained.


	9. Chapter 9

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Denver, February 24st 2000 (Thursday)

~Careful!~ Martouf urged Lantash, who was currently in control of their body, and who was attempting to get the bicycle to not tip over.

~ **Relax. I have everything under control!~** Lantash insisted confidently.

~That's what you said earlier - when we suddenly crashes into the table! It hurt!~

~ **And I have healed the bruise already, so what are you complaining about? Besides it is not _my_  fault this vehicle is so unstable! I have no idea how the Tau'ri can balance on it, particularly with the less-than-optimal sense of balance an unblended human has.~**

Martouf decided against even commenting on that. ~Do you want me to take control?~

~ **No, not yet...~**

Lantash carefully stabilized the bicycle again, and for several moments he actually kept it upright, before it began to wiggle to a level he could not control, and he had to put a foot down.

~It would help if we had some speed.~

~ **Yes, but it is difficult to achieve much of that in here - and that is how we crashed against the table, remember? I think that we should wait until we can at least balance for one minute without moving the bicycle forward.~**

Martouf 'sighed'. ~All right. Go ahead.~

* * *

It was several hours later - and a couple painfully crashes against furniture later - when they finally felt sure enough of their abilities that they felt they could try take the bicycle outside to test it.

~It is mid-afternoon, on a workday, if I understand correctly. I believe the nearby park would work nicely.~ Martouf suggested.

~ **I think I have seen people there at such times too, but by all means, let us try.~**

They put on a jacket and gloves and a scarf, as it was fairly cold outside. Then they went to the elevator outside in the hallway and used it to get down to the ground floor with the bicycle.

~It's really chilly today. Maybe it will snow.~

~ **Maybe.~** Lantash sighed. ~ **I wonder what Samantha is doing.~**

~She is probably on a mission. I really wish what she was doing. That she is not becoming O'Neill's mate.~

~ **Do not mention such things!~**  Lantash insisted, horrified, as they walked down the road to the nearby park.

~Sorry... do you think we could us our computer to gain access to the computer systems at Stargate command? Then we could learn something about what Samantha is doing. That she is safe.~

~ **Possibly, but I am not sure we know enough about Tau'ri computers to do so. We risk being detected. It is probably not the easiest place to 'hack'.~**

~True, but then we should maybe practise? Learn some more about using the computers?~

~ **That is a good idea.~**  Lantash walked into the park, steering the bicycle beside him. ~ **However, I am not sure Samantha would appreciate us spying on her.~**

~It would not be spying on her. Merely finding out she is all right.~

~ **I agree, that would not be spying, but we risk she think we are...'stalking' her.~**

~What do you mean 'stalking' her?~

~ **Do you not remember the word?~**

~Yes...yes, I do. I just do not feel it applies to us! We are not creepy, and we have no suspicious, dark intentions. We love her!~ Martouf 'grumbled'. ~We're in the park. Now try to ride the bicycle.~

~ **I told you I agreed - just that Tau'ri may not see things the same way as we do.~**

~Humans are generally weird. I don't always understand them. Particularly those from this world.~

Lantash grinned. ~ **Yes, absolutely, but I find it entertaining that you - a human - are telling that to me! Because I am not even humanoid.~**

~You are when you have a host, and I know your mind, feelings, thoughts, and wishes. They are exactly like those of a human. So we are equally human. It is not the shape of the body that makes you human!~

Lantash 'hugged' Martouf. ~ **I agree completely. Thank you.~**  He looked around the place. ~ **There are a few people here and there. Let us walk a little further, and see if we can find a place that is empty.~**

* * *

They had walked for some 10 minutes, when they finally found an area where there were no people.

~Okay. Here?~ Martouf suggested.

Lantash nodded. ~ **Yes, this looks good. There is also soft grass beside most of the tracks. I will try...~**

He got on the bicycle, and forced himself to be calm and not let his fear stop him from pushing off. He wiggled a little, but started pedalling, and the bicycle moved nicely along.

~It's going well!~ Martouf told him, proud of his dear friend.

~ **Yes!~**  Lantash focused completely on the bicycle, a bit preoccupied. He continued pedalling, and steering along the straight track. The track was paved, so it was fairly easy to ride, and there was a long straight bit here.

Up ahead the path turned, and Lantash turned the handlebar - a bit too much, and they were about to crash.

~Careful!~

Lantash managed to get the bicycle straightened up, and they continued ahead. ~ **I _am_  being careful!**~

They continued for another twenty feet or so, but then suddenly a squirrel jumped down from a tree and ran straight across the path in front of them.

Lantash made a yelp and swerved to avoid the animal. He managed to right the bicycle again, but they had run off the track and the going was not as smooth as on the paved track.

~We're crashing!~ Martouf insisted, nervously.

~ **Don't disturb my concentration!~**  Lantash insisted.

~There is another squirrel beside the path!~

~ **Where?~**  Lantash turned his head. That meant he did not see where he was going, and all of a sudden they were going fast downhill - and not on the path.

~Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!~

~ **Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!~**

Lantash tried to brake, but it was too steep, and they fell off the bicycle, and rolled further downhill. They landed in soft sand, and lay there for some moments, trying to figure out what had happened.

A child screamed nearby.

"Mommy, mommy! Who is he!" another child yelled.

Lantash blinked a few times and tried to get the sand out of his eyes.

"Oh, my god! Are you okay?" A woman called.

Lantash looked up and directly at her. He sat up, and nodded slowly, as he moved arms and legs. "Yes." He said, using Martouf's voice. "I seem to be unharmed."

"What happened?" The woman picked up the screaming kid, and shushed the other one.

"I...there was a squirrel. It jumped out just before me, and I swerved to avoid hitting it." Lantash hesitated, not liking to admit failure, and to a complete stranger. "I found myself going downhill fast, and was unable to brake. Thus, I crashed into this... sand heap."

The woman frowned, then grinned at him. "Sandbox. You're on the children's playground."

Lantash looked around, and smiled, embarrassed. "So I am."

"You're sure you're okay?"

He nodded. "Yes, I am fine." He got up, wincing a little. "Just a little sore, but I will be fine. I need to go and see if my bicycle is still functional."

"Of course." The woman nodded. "Well, take care!" She smiled at him.

"I will." He gave her a smile as charming as the ones Martouf usually made.

~ **She is sweet and kind.~**

~And not Samantha. Besides, she has two children, so she is not likely to be 'available'.~

~ **I was merely remarking that she is sweet and kind. It is nice to meet such people.~**

~True. But you smiled very warmly at her!~ Martouf remarked.

~ **Maybe. I am allowed to look at women, right? To enjoy how they look, even if they are not Samantha? We do not even know if she will want us.~**

~Of course you can look at them! And enjoy how they look. So do I. But we should not 'flirt' with anyone but Samantha! Not as long as we do not know if she is with O'Neill.~

~ **Stop talking about O'Neill!~**

~Right. Sorry. Let us go and find the bicycle?~

~ **It is over there. I hope it is not broken.~**

It turned out to be undamaged, surprisingly, and they started steering it back towards the paved track.

~You want to try again?~

~ **Yes. We just need to watch out for squirrels, and not let our concentration wander!~**

Determined, Lantash mounted the bicycle and pushed off. He soon pedalled along the path.

They could do this!


	10. Chapter 10

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Denver, February 27th 2000 (Sunday)

A few more days had passed, with Martouf and Lantash spending much of the time training on the bicycle. They were getting quite good at riding it now, and had even used it for going grocery shopping.

~We should learn some more about Tau'ri culture. Maybe go to some of those museums we read about, or go read books at a library, or go to the Zoo to see their animals?~

~ **Not a bad idea - we could also go see a movie in that movie theater we passed yesterday. I think the movie called 'Pitch Black' sounds good.~**

~A science fiction movie. You want to watch more about the Tau'ri fantasies about space travel?~

**~Yes, I find it interesting to learn about how they imagine it could be in a future where they have space travel, or where they are living on other worlds. Much of it is very naive, but also fascinating.~**

~All right, let's go watch the movie then.~ Martouf agreed.

* * *

~This is interesting! They are selling various kinds of food that you bring to see a movie. I did not think the movie was so long that it was necessary to bring food?~

**~It is not. It is what they call 'snacks' and 'candy' which they eat for pleasure and comfort.~**

~Ah, yes, that makes sense. It sounds like it could make you fat, though - if you do it often.~

**~I would assume going to a movie theater to watch movies, and buying snacks is something you do rarely.~**

~Except we have seen many people who have clearly indulged too much.~ Martouf looked at the many advertisements for the snacks. ~Not surprisingly. It all looks good. It must be difficult to resist all these advertisements - they seem to be everywhere. I wonder if it is a Goa'uld ploy to make the population harmless.~

~ **I doubt that - and since we are not going to the movie theater very often, I am going to buy some of that funny drink they have that is called 'soda pop', more particularly 'cola'... and also some of those popcorn. They look like a snack I tried on one of Zipacna's planet's once. I don't think I want butter on them though - that sounds nasty.~**

~You're welcome to pick what you want - since you're the one that gets to undo any damage to our shared body!~ Martouf noticed the clock on the wall. ~Better hurry - the movie starts in 10 minutes.~

* * *

~That was - different,~ Martouf observed when they left the movie theater. ~And the music was very loud!~

**~It was, yes, but I liked the movie - and the popcorn.~**

~Agreed. That was good.~ Martouf conceded.

**~It is almost midnight. We should return to our apartment, because I was thinking we should go to one of those museums you mentioned tomorrow. I believe we should start early so we have time to study everything.~**

~Good idea.~ Martouf unlocked their bicycle from the rack and off they went, towards their apartment.

They had not gotten far, though, before a middle-aged man in a uniform shouted at them to stop, which they did.

**~I wonder what the problem is?~**

~I believe that is 'police officer'.~ Martouf observed, nervously. ~I hope we have not done something wrong.~ He looked at the police officer. "Hello, sir. Did I do something wrong?"

"Did you do something wrong?" the man snorted. "Young people nowadays! You have no light on your bicycle! Don't you know that is required by the law?"

"I, uh, of course. I just... forgot them." Martouf said, frantically looking for an excuse.

 **~Tell him you didn't plan to stay out until so late, and that you'll never do it again. Something like that.~**  Lantash suggested.

"I apologize, sir, I had not planned to remain out until it got dark, but I will make sure to remember to bring them in the future." Martouf said politely.

The police man looked a bit strangely at him for a moment. "You're not from around here, are you son?"

"No, I am from Canada. I am here to study. I just arrived about two weeks ago." Martouf told the policeman.

The policeman nodded. "I'm sure the law about bicycle lights is the same in Canada, but I guess it can be difficult being new any place. I'll let you get away without a fine this time, but make sure you remember those lights in the future!"

"Of course, sir. And thank you. Good night." Martouf said, bowing his head politely.

They hurried off, feeling very relieved they had escaped without further problems. While they had an ID, it would probably be safest if they were not written up in a police report!

* * *

Denver, February 28th 2000 (Monday)

~Ready to go to a museum?~ Martouf asked, when they had finished eating breakfast, consisting of fruit, berries, and some yogurt.

**~Yes, but we need to buy bicycle lights on the way so we have them for tonight.~**

~We probably returns before it is dark, though?~

**~Maybe, but it is not worth the risk.~**

Martouf sighed. ~I agree. Where do we get them?~

**~The bicycle store, or a sports store. Or maybe one of those big stores that sell both food and other things?~**

~The super markets?~

**~Yes.~**

~Okay, we'll check the nearest one first.~

* * *

They were on their way out of the building when they noticed some paper on the floor. Picking it up, they stared with surprise at the front.

~It's our names! It says 'Martouf Lantash', and then this address!~

~ **Ah, they are letters. I had forgotten about that! Our mailbox must be full since the mail is on the floor.~**

~Mailbox? Ah, yes, I remember the lady from the apartment office told us about that the first day. That the mailbox was here. I've seen them, one for each of the apartments.~ Martouf shook his head. ~I don't know why I didn't think of it again.~

**~We had better check the mailbox. Do you have the key for it? It is clearly locked.~**

~Yes, I think so.~ Martouf took out their keys and looked at them, then found a small one, only a little larger than the one for the bicycle lock. ~This one, I think.~

~ **Unlock it, then!~**

~Relax! I am doing just that!~ Martouf grumbled, and opened the mailbox. An avalanche of letters, advertisements, notes, and what looked to be magazines, fell out. ~Aaahhh! How did we get this much mail?~

**~I... do not know! Wait... much of it seems to be what they call 'advertisements', and doesn't have our name on it. I am guessing it is given to everyone?~**

~Possibly, but what do I do with it?~

**~Throw it in the garbage container. There is no reason to keep anything except what was sent directly to us, and so has our name on it.~**

~That makes sense.~ Martouf sighed. ~Let's go back to our apartment and sort through this, and determine if there is anything important in it.~

* * *

It took them some time going through the mail, and determining there was only four pieces of mail which was actually meant for them, and had any relevance. Two were letters from the cell phone company, one was from the bank, and one was from the apartment complex, with information that there would be an increase of $5.00 a month due to change of content of the cable package.

Martouf and Lantash threw all the rest in the garbage can, except for an advertisement from the local pizza restaurant. After moaning about how much easier it was to just fight the Goa'uld and live with the Tok'ra, they again set out on the journey they had intended to make before seeing the mail.

After trying four different stores, they had finally managed to find some bicycle lights that they could easily mount on their bicycle, and it was time for their museum visit.

~Which museum did you want to go to? An art museum?~

~ **No, at least not right now. I was thinking history or science, since it would be good to learn more about the Tau'ri.~**

~We will learn from their art too.~

**~Yes, that is true, but I think we should start with history or science.~**

Martouf thought about it for a moment. ~Okay, I agree with you.~

**~Good! It is called Denver Museum of Nature and Science. I found the address tonight on the internet.~**

~Tonight? I don't remember that!~

**~I woke up to get some water and use the facilities, and decided to check out the museums. It only took... maybe half an hour. I saw no reason to wake you up for that.~**

~Right. Well, I appreciate that. I would not have wanted to be woken up for that.~

**~See? I can be considerate?~**

Martouf mentally rolled his eyes. ~Where do we find this museum? Can we ride the bicycle there?~

**~Yes, I think so. It is in the center of the city. I have the address, and I looked at the map. I have memorized the route there.~**

~Then you take control.~ Martouf insisted.

Lantash did so, and they were on their way.


	11. Chapter 11

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Denver, February 28th 2000 (Monday)

~Finally!~ Martouf complained, when they had parked their bike and was walking up the stairs to the museum entrance.~

**~I will admit it took a little longer than expected, but we got here, did we not?~**

~It took more than two hours! We got lost three times on the way here!~

**~So I need more experience in reading Tau'ri maps. Pfft. Relax, and let's enjoy the museum. It is not yet midday, so it will be open for more than more 5 hours.~**

~I am hungry. Can we start by finding out if they have a place to eat nearby?~

**~It said in the description that they have a cafe and a snack bar at the museum.~**

~That sounds strange, but right now I am just happy about it!~

**~Maybe they want to make sure people do not leave early to go and eat somewhere else?~**

~Maybe. You have to pay to enter.~

**~I know. I learned that when I read about the museum yesterday. We want a combination ticket for Museum + IMAX + Planetarium. Fortunately we only have to pay _one_  ticket, since they don't know I am here!~**

~Or that I am here, since you are the one in control.~

~ **I suppose you can look at it that way, yes.~**

~What are imax and planetarium?~

**~Imax is a sort of movie theaters where they show 3-dimensional movies about nature, science, or history. I thought it would be educational.~**

~And maybe less primitive than the 2-dimensional movies we have seen here until now. Why don't they use holographic technology?~

**~I believe Jacob said it was only just beginning to become used, and that it was so much more primitive than what we have, that it cannot be used for things like movies yet.~**

~Makes sense. What is the planetarium?~

~ **A place they show the sky and can animate it so it looks like it would in other places.~**

~Sounds boring. We could just go to another planet!~

**~Yes, but they cannot. And I thought that too would be educational.~**

~All right. Well, we are at the booth were you pay now, so go ahead and buy those tickets if you want!~

* * *

 **~What do you want to eat?~** Lantash asked, when they had entered the museum and found the cafe, which was called 'T-Rex Cafe'.  **~Since I picked the museum and which movie to watch, I thought it would be your turn to chose something.~**

~All right...~ Martouf looked at the various offerings on the menu. ~Let us try one of their 'burgers'. It seems to be a very popular type of food here.~

**~It does. What type do you want?~**

~Hm... let's try the 'all-natural beef burger'. Whatever 'all-natural' means. How can it be anything but natural?~

**~I don't know, and I would prefer not to speculate! We can get cheese on it, would you agree to that?~**

~Absolutely. Cheese is good. And I want to try those 'French fries'... or maybe the 'house potato chips'? Or do you think salad is better?~

**~I am sure the salad is healthier, but if we are going to try something traditional and typically Tau'ri - at least for this place - I think we should try the 'french fries'.~**

~Do that then... and get something to drink too. A soda of some kind, but not the cola. We had that yesterday.~

**~I think that is pretty traditional too, but let us try one of the others then.~**

They had reached the end of the line and could place their order, which Lantash did - using Martouf's voice. He also ordered some 'Sprite' for the meal, then took the piece of paper with a number on that he got after paying for the food.

~Do we go somewhere else for the food?~

**~I think we go wait until they call this number, don't you think that would make sense?~**

~Possibly, yes.~ Martouf mentally sighed. ~I hope it does not take too long. I am very hungry.~

**~From what we have seen, they appear to have ways to make food quickly - or perhaps they have it already prepared, expecting orders.~**

~Since they do not have stasis chambers, it would seem wasteful to prepare the food before you know what people are going to order. You will get more to throw out that way!~

 **~I agree, but right now it does have one advantage - we will probably get the food fairly quickly.~** Lantash observed.

* * *

Soon Martouf and Lantash got their food, and sat down to enjoy it.

~How do you think they do this without tipping everything over?~ Martouf complained. He had gotten control, and were trying to use knife and fork to eat the burger.

 **~It looks as if people generally eat that food item with their hands. So... just grab it and take a bite?~**  Lantash suggested.

Martouf did as Lantash said, and that worked much better. He took a large bite and munched on it. ~You're right. This is much easier.~ He swallowed and took another bite. ~It tastes good! It is a strange combination of tastes, but very good!~

**~I agree, it is. I can understand why it is popular. It is somewhat fattening, though, so it is not something one should eat often.~**

Martouf sucked up a long drink from the 'Sprite', through the straw. ~Weird taste. Somewhat like lemonade, but not quite.~ He drank some more. ~The taste is growing on you, though.~

**~Try the 'french fries'.~**

~Sure.~ Martouf ate one of them, somewhat apprehensively. ~It is quite dry. It doesn't really taste anything. Except a bit greasy.~

**~Maybe you should dip it in the ketchup? The red stuff.~**

~I will try.~ He did, and ate the next french fry slowly. ~That is better.~ He took another, with more ketchup on. ~Much better.~

**~Yes. It is. It is also very unhealthy. We should not buy this dish often.~**

~You can repair any damage though. And speed up our metabolism.~

**~Yes, that is true, but I still think we should only eat this rarely.~**

~All right. I suppose I agree.~

They ate the rest of their food in silence.

* * *

~What would you like to see first? There are several exhibits, and still more than two hours before the 'Imax show' you have bought a ticket for.~ Martouf asked.

**~They have something about Mayans. That is the culture Zipacna is from. It might be interesting to see.~**

~There is also one about Egyptian mummies. Maybe we should see that one too?~

**~Mummies? That is embalmed dead people, is it not? That sounds creepy!~**

~Yes, but it could be informative. We could learn more about how much the Tau'ri know about the Goa'uld!~

**~I suppose that is true. Okay, let's see the mummies too, then.~**

They went into the exhibit named 'Mayan mysteries' first. It turned out to mostly be a walk-through of the Mayan religion, sprinkled with a little of their culture.

~These people have no idea the Goa'uld invented much of this to keep their subject suppressed and not thinking about rebellion!~

**~Yes. Apparently these people kept following the commandments placed on them by the Goa'uld, centuries, or even millennia after those Goa'uld had left. I suppose it is inevitable. We see it on many planets. Then there are also the priests, who either believe, or have their own agenda keeping the power by convincing people to continue to believe.~**

~Let's continue to the next exhibit. The one with the Egyptian mummies.~

* * *

~It's like you said - dead embalmed people, in boxes. It would seem humans tried to copy much from the Goa'uld, though. Look at the colours, and the gold. They even use the same writing - and have made something they call sarcophagi, even if they don't have the effect real sarcophagi have.~ Martouf observed.

 **~They have. It is actually interesting to see. It would seem the Tau'ri remembered much from the Goa'uld, and tried to emulate them, thinking they were 'gods'.~** Lantash sounded unhappy.  **~They copied things, without understanding the original true meaning or use. See - they even have false stasis jars, called canopic jars, which they instead keep... intestines and stuff in.~**

Yes. I see that. It is creepy.~

Suddenly they both froze.  **~Naquadah!~**

~Yes...~ Martouf looked around. ~Over here.~ He walked over to a display at the other end of the room. ~That piece of 'jewellery' is a hara'kesh!~

**~It is... and that 'canopic jar' is a stasis jar. It seems to still be intact, even, so whomever is in it, is still alive!~**

~That is... dangerous! What if someone breaks it? They could be taken over by a Goa'uld!~

**~Not just any Goa'uld! It says the 'jewellery' was found together with the 'canopic jar', so the owner is probably an ashrak!~**

~It says the writing has not been fully translated, but that they think it is a name...~ Martouf craned his neck, trying to read what it said on the stasis jar.

**~What I can see of it says 'Aken, ashrak in service of Anubis. First and most skilled in...' the rest is hidden.~**

~So it is an ashrak. In service of Anubis!~

~ **Yes, and not just any ashrak. Aken was the first of the ashraks, and the most deadly and skilled there ever was! He is legendary!~**

~I... think I may have heard his name.~

**~It is in my genetic memory, but there has been no need to talk of him, as he disappeared more than 4000 years ago.~**

~Well, he is no longer missing. We have found him. What do we do now?~

**~We cannot risk anyone becoming his host by accident... but we also cannot risk contacting Stargate command or the Tok'ra openly. I... do not know...~**

~Maybe we can steal it? The stasis jar, I mean. Remember the movie we watched a couple days ago? About the... 'catburglar'.~

**~You're insane! We would never get in here without being discovered, and if we are caught, all is lost!~**

~Well, do you have a better idea?~

~ **No, not right now... but let's think about it. Maybe we'll come up with a plan!~**


	12. Chapter 12

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Denver, February 28th 2000 (Monday)

Martouf and Lantash had gone through the rest of the museum, and also watched the Imax movie, and gone to the planetarium, as they had planned. They had enjoyed it and found it interesting, but they were unable to keep their minds off the stasis jar that was standing in one of the exhibits.

It was now near closing time for the museum, and they were walking around in the museum gift shop, looking at the merchandise there.

~Perhaps we should buy a gift for Samantha from here? Those necklaces are pretty.~ Martouf suggested.

**~They are copies of ancient Egyptian necklaces. We can get better jewelry which resembles it, offworld.~**

~That is true, but I still like these. What about that one?~ Martouf points to a gold necklace with turquoises. ~It is simple and stylish, compared to the others.~

**~It is. I agree, let us buy that one.~**

~Look, over there! Among the small cardboard pictures in the stand!~

**~What?~**

Martouf picked up a postcard. ~It is the stasis jar with Aken in! And from this angle we can read the entire text! And the hara'kesh is beside it!~

**~You're right!~**

~It says 'Aken, ashrak in service of Anubis. First and most skilled in assassinations, martial art, seduction, and infiltrations.'~

**~Pompous ass!~**

~When have you ever experienced Goa'uld not being like that?~

**~Very true. Let us buy the picture and send it to Stargate Command. Maybe they will realize the problem on their own. Especially if we send it to Samantha or Daniel Jackson. If nothing else, they will notice the hara'kesh.~**

~Yes - I think it is actually meant to be sent. Look - on the back - there are lines for writing in name and address, and a place for a 'stamp'. You know, the small piece of paper they glue on letters to pay for transportation of it.~

**~Yes, I know. All right, let us buy that, the necklace, and maybe a couple of the historic books. They are very informative.~**

They spent a few moments more going through the gift shop, and picking out a couple books. They bought those, the necklace for Samantha - put in a nice gift box - and two of the postcards with the stasis jar and the hara'kesh. If no one from Stargate Command reacted to the first, they could always send another.

* * *

~Now we just need to find a stamp and figure out what to write. And what the address is for Stargate Command.~ Martouf noted.

**~We can buy the stamp over there, in the post office. The address can probably be found 'online'. We will figure out what to write when we get back to our apartment.~**

They went and bought stamps, then bicycled home. It was early evening when they got to their apartment.

~Let's go and buy some pizza. I am hungry, and I do not feel like cooking.~

**~I agree, but I think we should try order pizza by calling the restaurant and have them bring it here. I have seen them do that in movies, and the pizza-restaurant at the end of the street had a note saying they will bring out pizza. I noticed it on the advertisement they had placed in our mailbox.~**

~Okay, let's try - I guess it will help us learn more about the Tau'ri way of life.~ Martouf went to pick up the menu they had received from the pizza place. ~How does 'marinara' sound? It is apparently shrimp, mussels, crab, tomato, and cheese.~

**~Fine with me. Do you want to order it, or do you want me to?~**

~I guess it is my turn.~ Martouf keyed in the phone number on their cell phone, and waited, somewhat apprehensively, for someone to answer.

* * *

~I think that went well enough!~ Martouf insisted, when the door had closed behind the pizza delivery man, and they had sat down in the sofa with the pizza.

**~Yes, but I still don't understand why 'tipping' means giving them money! Doesn't that mean giving advice? Like 'tips', 'a tip'?~**

~One would think so, yes, but apparently not.~

**~Also, why are they not paying their workers enough? Relying on 'tips' seems to be an uncertain and unfair way of paying them, with the addition of making it hard to guess the price for the customer. Tau'ri are stupid!~**

~That is something we can agree on! I suppose we should just accept it for now, and then add it to the list of things we can suggest they change, when we file our report.~

~ **Yes. Well, let us eat the pizza, and then we should try and figure out what to write on that postcard with Aken's stasis jar.~**

* * *

~We should send the postcard to either Samantha or Daniel Jackson. They are the most likely to understand the meaning.~ Martouf observed.

**~Yes. Do we send it to their home address, or to Stargate Command?~**

~If I understand correctly, they are rarely away from Stargate Command, and often sleep there. We should send it to Stargate Command since we want them to receive it quickly.~

**~Yes, but what if someone else sees it and throws it out? Or thinks it is suspicious?~**

~Don't be so paranoid!~ Martouf sighed. ~I would like to send it to Samantha. The address, 'Samantha Carter, Stargate Command, Colorado Springs' does not seem to be enough, or what do you think?~

**~Stargate Command is secret! We cannot send anything to that!~**

~Ah... you're right. Okay, then maybe it is easier to send it to her home. Will she recognize our handwriting do you think?~

**~How would she do that? We have never written anything in her language that she has seen, and what we have written in Goa'uld she has probably only memories from Jolinar of seeing. Or have we written anything while she has watched?~**

~I... don't think so. Okay, what about this, then...~ Martouf took a piece of paper and carefully wrote a short text:

_._

_Dear Samantha_

_Sending you a greeting from Denver, which we passed on our journey. We hope you are well._

_Love from_

.

~ **Love from whom? We can't put our names there!~**

~Okay, what about 'love from someone who is thinking of you'?~

**~I think that sounds creepy. Maybe just say 'Dear Samantha, sending you greetings from Denver'. And then don't sign it at all. Maybe draw something instead.~**

~Like what? A picture of Aken?~ Martouf suggested, slightly miffed.

**~I have no idea how he looks. Do you? Besides, why?~**

~It was a joke!~

**~A bad one. Draw a heart. You know, like we have seen the Tau'ri use to signify love.~**

~Okay, that is a good idea. I will do that. Then you find the address and write that.~

Martouf slowly wrote the text Lantash had suggested, then drew the heart.

**~Nice. No spelling errors even.~**

~Of course not! Now you find the address and _you_ write that!~ Martouf bowed his head, and gave Lantash control.

 **~Easily!~** Lantash spent some time searching online, and finally stumbled upon an online phone-directory, which actually contained lists of people in Colorado Springs. After some more searching, he found 'Samantha Carter'. **~See? No problem!~**

He picked up the pen and wrote Sam's name and address, with his more flowing handwriting.

~Great! However, it is pretty obvious it was written by two different people.~

**~So what? Where are the stamps. We should go and put it in a mailbox immediately.~**

~The stamps are in the pocket of our jacket, I think.~

Lantash got up and went and searched the pockets. ~ **Yes, here they are...~** He put one of them on the postcard. **~Okay. I saw a mailbox on the corner of this street and the one north of it.~**

~Can't we just put it in our own mailbox?~

**~I'm not sure, but I suspect that is only for _receiving_ mail. At least I think that is the case.~**

~Okay, we will do as you suggest, then.~

Lantash put on the jacket, and they went to post the postcard.


	13. Chapter 13

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Denver, February 29th 2000 (Tuesday)

~How long do you think it will take for the 'postcard' to get to Samantha?~ Martouf wondered, when they had eaten their breakfast.

**~No idea. A few days, perhaps? Then we have to wait for her to actually go home and pick up her mail, which I don't know how often she does. She could be offworld at the moment for all we know!~**

~I realize that. I really wish we knew more about what she was doing. Do you think we could 'hack' the computers at Stargate Command? Like in that movie we watched the other day?~

**~I don't think we have the skill to do so with Tau'ri computer. We have only just learned to use them, but I suppose we can learn. However, I think it would be dangerous 'hacking' Stargate Command. If they found out, they would be furious, and think we were spying. It could even give problems for the Tok'ra-Tau'ri alliance. It is doubtful they would believe it was just to find out if Samantha was all right, and she might be angry about it. You remember the discussion we had about 'stalking'.~**

~Yes. You're right.~ Martouf sighed. ~We will just have to wait.~

* * *

Denver, March 1st 2000 (Wednesday)

**~Maybe we could go to the 'zoo' today? The weather is nice, and we already looked up the address. It is just beside the museum we went to the day before yesterday.~**

~Agreed. Good idea. I would like to know more about what animals they have on the world of the Tau'ri, and how many of the ones we have seen on other planets come from here.~

~ **Most of them, probably, even if some of them have most likely changed their appearance and such in the time that have passed. The new environment and the perhaps lack of rivals for a certain biological niche will have made them adapt.~**

~Yes. And it will be interesting to see how many of them have different names. That is one of the things I find hardest here. Many things are the same or similar, but are called something differently, which means we have no idea what to say and stands there like fools!~

**~That is most annoying! Yes, we must learn!~**

* * *

~The tire is flat? How did that happen?~ Martouf wondered, and kneeled down beside the bicycle to examine it.

**~I believe there is an inner tube which holds air. Remember, it was pumped at the store?~**

Yes, and we bought a pump. I will go and get it.~ Martouf did that, and when he returned, they searched the wheel for a place to use it. ~The small thingie that stick out there, don't you think?~

**~Yes, that is probably the valve. Check if it has loosened, perhaps?~**

~It has not, but I will try open it and pump in more air anyway.~ Martouf did so, and succeeded after several tries. ~So! Now there is air in it again!~

**~Weird. Well, it is Tau'ri technology. We cannot assume it is as good as what we know. Return the pump and let us get going.~**

* * *

~I think... the tire has started to deflate again.~

 **~How?~** Lantash sounded frustrated. **~Could there be a hole in the tube?~**

~Maybe. We had better check. Wait, look! There is something lodged in the tire...~ Martouf picked at it, and it fell away. ~A rock! A sharp rock! Do you think that is enough to make a hole in the tube?~

**~Perhaps. In that case we need to patch it. We got a repair kit. I had not really wanted to have to figure out how to do that now, but...~**

~Then let us do it when we return. We can use public transportation to go to the 'zoo'.~

* * *

~Ah, we are lucky. Summer hours just began today! They are open until 5 in the afternoon.~

~ **Pay quickly! They have various feedings of animals, and I want to see those!~**

~It looks as if the next is not until 1:30, so relax! It's about 10 minutes to 12!~

**~Yes, but they have something they call 'Wild Encounters', which is apparently where you get to touch or come close to various animals. That is an excellent opportunity to learn more about them.~**

~Okay, I will do my best. At least the line ahead of us is not long.~

* * *

 **~Yes! It is over there! We are just in time!~** Lantash observed enthusiastically.

~I wonder what kind of animals we get to meet? A tiger, perhaps?~

**~Maybe. We will see!~**

They walked up to the edge of the crowd, and found a place where they could see well. ~Is that a rodent of some kind?~ Martouf wondered, somewhat disappointed.

**~Listen to what the keeper says! It is something called a prairie dog.~**

~It does not look like a dog! It looks like a rabbit without ears!~

**~Ah, it is a rodent of some kind. Related to ground squirrels? Are there squirrels that live in the ground? In tunnels underground?~**

~Maybe they would like our tunnels at home. I miss them!~

**~So do. Can I have control? The keeper is asking if people want to pet the prairie dog!~**

~Sure.~ Martouf dipped his head and let Lantash take control, making sure to keep his eyes closed for the entire eye flash.

Lantash moved closer to the area where the zoo-keeper was standing, since there was a small opening in the crowd. By doing so, he got close enough that he could reach the prairie dog when he stretched out his hand. He carefully petted the animal. ~ **The fur is soft and silky.~**

~Yes, I can feel it the same as you, as you know...~ Martouf observed dryly.

Lantash ignored the comment and kept petting the animal. **~In a way I would like to have a pet.~**

~I don't think a prairie dog is a good pet, but yes, some sort of pet would actually be nice to have. However, we will soon be going back to the tunnels - at least we _hope_ so - and it would not be feasible to have any sort of pet there.~

~ **I know.~** Lantash sounded regretful.

The zoo-keeper left with the prairie dog, but promised someone else would return with another animal for the audience to see and touch.

~I guess we wait and see what they bring out?~

**~Yes. I hope it is a tiger... a tiger cub, at least. Or maybe a wolf.~**

~Agreed, but somehow I doubt they are going to bring out any sort of dangerous animal. So probably no predators.~

**~What is that? A _snake_?~**

~Well, you will get to pet a predator at least.~ Martouf observed. ~Let's hope it doesn't smell you just touched that prairie dog, and decides you smell like food! I am not going to appreciate being bitten!~

~ **I am going to hope it is smart enough to tell that I don't look like a rodent - or at least that I am too big to eat.~**

Several of the other people in the audience had moved back - clearly there were fewer people who wanted to pet this animal, than the other.

~It is actually very beautiful with those bands of red, black, and yellow.~

~ **I suppose so, though I must admit I would prefer a pet with fur... I wonder if it is venomous?~**

~Probably not. It would not make sense to bring a dangerous animal out for people to interact with.~

**~Very true.~**

"This is a Scarlet Kingsnake. It is non-venomous, but has colours resembling those of the venomous coral snake. This one has the yellow lines adjacent to the black lines, whereas the venomous one has the yellow lines by the red ones. The reason for this mimicry is to confuse any predator that might want to eat the snake, making them think it is dangerous," the keeper said. "There are many mnemonic rhymes used to help you remember the differences, such as 'red on yellow's a deadly fellow; yellow on black's a friendly Jack'."

~Haha, I am sure Jack O'Neill likes this snake being named for him in the rhyme!~ Martouf 'grinned'.

**~Probably not. I am going to imagine him as this snake every time he is annoying in the future.~**

~Poor snake. It does not deserve that.~

"You may touch the snake if you want to," the zoo-keeper said, holding out the animal to the public. "Just leave the tip of the tail alone, and also the head, as he doesn't like being touched there."

Lantash carefully stroked the snake. **~It is smooth and soft. I did not think it would feel that way.~**

~How come you have so little experience with animals, actually? You have lived for almost 800 years!~

**~And I have spent most of that time fighting the Goa'uld. I have not exactly had a lot of time to do other things, and we have never had any pets in the tunnels, as you know. The only animals I have touched are horses, cats, and dogs. And rabbits and various fowl when we have caught them to eat them, but that does not count!~**

~True. Well, you can keep control as long as we are in here, and interact with all the animals you can get to!~

* * *

There were no other animals being shown to the audience that day, so Martouf and Lantash went to the show in the 'Wildlife theater', where there were free-flying birds. One of the birds swooped down close and touched them with a wing when it flew by, so that was the highlight of that show!

After watching the sea lions and then penguins being fed - but unfortunately not being allowed to touch them, they walked around and looked at various other animals.

They took a short break to eat some food at a cafe at the zoo, then continued strolling around looking at the animals. They enjoyed the day very much, and did their best to memorize the names of the animals, comparing them to the names they knew from Goa'uld.

They did not leave until the zoo closed for the day.


	14. Chapter 14

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

A/N: had to redo this a little as someone told me the care symbols/markings in the clothes are different in the US (no number to signify the heat of the water, but dots instead).

* * *

Denver, March 1st 2000 (Wednesday)

When they returned to their apartment, they remembered the bicycle and the flat tire. Unhappily they took the repair kit they had bought, as well as the pump, and went to figure out how to patch the hole in the inner tube.

After some difficulty they had gotten the wheel off the bicycle, and then removed the tire and the inner tube. They had just located the hole when they heard someone speaking behind them. Martouf who was the one in control turned to look at them. Three young men and a young woman.

"Hi! You're the new guy in number 4, right?" one of the young men asked.

 **~The probably mean apartment number 4 in this building,~** Lantash suggested helpfully.

"I am, yes," Martouf confirmed. He rose, realizing they wanted to talk. "I am Martouf." He remembered humans on this planet usually greeted by shaking hands, and looked at his hands. "I apologize, but my hands are quite dirty so it is probably not a good idea to shake hands."

"No problem!" one of the other men smiled. "I'm Jake. This is my girlfriend, Sue."

"Hi!" Sue said.

Martouf bowed his head in greeting. "Hello."

"And I'm Simon."

"My name's Keanu. I live in number 8, together with Simon and Jake. Simon is my brother."

"Ah. Well, hello." Martouf smiled at them, unsure what they wanted.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but we just thought we'd say hi. Are you here to study?" Simon asked.

"I am." Martouf confirmed.

"The same for us. We're all in graduate school. Jake and I study medicine." Sue told him. "What's your area?"

"Uh..." Martouf began, uncertain. ~What do I say? Science?~

 **~I think that is a bit too general. What about astrophysics? Like Samantha? We will absolutely know more about that than anyone from this world in any case,~** Lantash insisted, confidently.

"Astrophysics," Martouf said.

"Wow. Impressive!" Sue said.

"I'm in mechanical engineering," Simon told him.

"English literature for me," Keanu said. "So, what's wrong with your bike?"

"There is a hole in the inner tube, causing it to leak air," Martouf explained.

"Ah, it's got a leak. Okay. Want help? I've fixed a lot of bikes." Jake said.

"This is the first time for me," Martouf admitted. "I suppose I would not mind some assistance."

"Sure, no problem." Jake said. "Let me look. Did you find the leak?"

"I did." Martouf showed him.

"Pretty big one! You hit a sharp rock or a nail?"

"Rock."

"Hm. Well, we'll patch it up."

They began working, with Jake showing Martouf how to do it. It was much faster than it would have been if Martouf and Lantash should have done it on their own. Soon the bicycle was repaired and everything put together again. Meanwhile, Simon, Sue, and Keanu stood and chatted in the background.

"Thank you," Martouf said. "Please inform me if there is anything I can do to help you in the future."

"No problem. Glad to help." Jake said.

"So, where are you from, Martouf? I mean, you're not from around here, are you? I like your name, but it's - different." Sue said.

"I am from Canada." Martouf told them.

"Canada? I've been there once, on vacation." Sue told him. "It's nice."

Martouf nodded, worried. "My family is not originally from Canada, but from further away. Uh, Europe." He told them, remembering there was a continent called that.

Sue nodded. "Okay. Well, I've never been to Europe, but I'd like to."

They all talked for a little while longer, before saying goodnight and going each to their place. Martouf  _did_  get an invitation to a party the following Friday, which he said he would consider.

~That was interesting. Meeting Tau'ri. Perhaps we can make friends with them?~

**~Perhaps, but it would be a friendship based on lies, as we cannot tell them who we really are.~**

* * *

Denver, March 2nd 2000 (Thursday)

~We will need clean clothing very soon. Perhaps we should buy some more?~

**~We have already done that several times. I think it is time to find out how the Tau'ri does. We have washed a little of the clothes in the sink, but that cannot be how they do normally.~**

~Maybe they have placed where it is cleaned, just like in the tunnels? We have also taken turns working in the laundry there, maybe people do the same here?~

**~I believe we would have been told if that was the case. Perhaps we should research it 'online'.~**

~Or maybe just ask someone?~

**~We can't risk that. It is something I am sure everyone would know! It would be suspicious!~**

~All right. You research it 'online' then.~

~ **I will. I wonder if Samantha has received the letter we sent her yet?~**

~Perhaps we should go and see if the stasis jar is still at the museum.~

 **~I do not believe they would have had time to fetch it yet. Maybe we should wait.~** Lantash sat down at the desk and turned on the computer.  **~Let us focus on figuring out how to launder our clothing.~**

* * *

~You are sure this is the right place?~

**~Yes, it is the closest 'laundry' to where we live.~**

~All right. What now?~

~ **We probably need some of that.** ~ Lantash called Martouf's attention to some vending machines which proclaimed that they sold detergent.

~Detergent? What is detergent?~

~ **Some sort of soap I think. I have seen it in a commercial on the television.~**

~Right, I think I remember that. Okay, so we need that. What else? Do we just stuff everything into one of those machines here? And are they all the same? I mean, some look different.~

~ **I think those that are marked 'dryers' are used for drying the clothing after washing it.~**

~Okay, that makes sense. I suppose we just take the clothes and put as much as will fit into one of the machines, and then fill more machines as needed.~

The laundry place was completely empty aside from them, so there was no one to ask, and no one to follow the example of. They just began stuffing the clothing into the nearest machine.

"It's probably not a good idea to put those coloured socks with the whites - and I doubt that sweater can even be washed here."

"What?" Martouf asked, turning around to see an elderly lady that had entered the place without them discovering it, since they were so caught up in their work.

"Haven't you used a washing machine before? At home, at least?" The woman looked at him from top to toe, with a sceptical expression. "What are you, 25? 26? You should be old enough to know how to do that! Didn't your mother teach you?"

"My mother is dead. She was killed when I was quite young. I am not from this country, and we do our laundry differently where I come from," Martouf explained.

"Oh. I am sorry to hear that! Poor thing! Where are you from?"

~ **Don't say Canada! I get the impression Canada is not different enough for this!~**

"Europe." ~Where? North, south, west, east? Middle? Do you know any countries there?~

~ **No. I pick... north.~**

"Northern europe. Our... laundry machines are very different." Martouf said.

The woman nodded. "I see. Well, I had better help you then, so you don't destroy all your clothing."

"I would be most greatful for that, madam," Martouf said.

"It is no problem at all. See..." She picked up a piece of clothing. "I'm guessing you probably know this, but there are markings in the clothes, on this small patch of clothing, which is usually located in the neck, or along the side near the bottom. These markings tell you what fabric the clothes are made of, the size, and also often care symbols telling you how to launder it."

"That is most useful. So what does the dots inside those symbols mean?"

"Water temperature - one dot is cold, two is warm, and three is hot. That symbol tells you how to dry the clothes."

She kept explaining, and Martouf removed his clothes from the washing machines and sorted it roughly by colour, and by temperature it could be washed at. He then placed the now sorted clothes in the washing machines, and added the detergent.

"Thank you so much for your assistance," Martouf told the woman, when the washing machines were running. "Please tell me if there is anything I can do to help you in return."

"No problem! I enjoyed talking to you. You are a very nice and polite young man." She smiled at him.

Martouf smiles back, and sat down to wait for his clothes to be washed.

* * *

When their clothes were clean and dry, Martouf and Lantash carried them back to their apartment. It had taken several hours, but at least they now had clean clothing for a couple weeks - they had ended up buying quite a lot of clothing when they did not know how to launder it.

They spent the rest of the day at the library, reading books about Earth and particularly the country they were currently in.

~Perhaps we had better read some current books about astrophysics as well. If we are to pretend we are studying astrophysics, we should make sure we know how much or how little the Tau'ri know about this subject.~

~ **Good idea. I believe we should start by going to the university and finding the place where they teach astrophysics. Then maybe they will have a library specifically for that subject and we can look at a few books there, maybe?~**

~Let us do that tomorrow, then. I believe it's time to go home and get something to eat now.~


	15. Chapter 15

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Denver, March 3rd 2000 (Friday)

After eating breakfast, Martouf and Lantash went down to their bicycle and discovered, happy, that the tires were still full of air. The patch was holding!

They then bicycled to the university campus, and after some time, located the area of it where the departments of natural science and mathematics were located.

~The physics building is that one. Astronomy is located under that subject.~

~ **Makes sense, I suppose. Let us take a look at it.~**

They entered the building and walked around until they found a list of names of professors and their subjects. They then went to the floor where those who worked with astrophysics were located.

~What do we do now? Ask the first person we meet, perhaps?~

~ **We tell someone that we are interested in becoming a graduate student here. Ask them for some material to read, perhaps.~**

~Good idea. This person has a picture on the door of what might be a funnel - or maybe a warp in normal space.~

~ **More likely the opening of a wormhole. I think I have seen it depicted like that on the front of a book Samantha has. I think this is a good person to ask.~**

~Okay. Here we go.~ Martouf took a deep breath and then knocked on the door to the office.

* * *

~ **That went well!~** Lantash observed, when they had left the office with a few copies of papers, as well as some notes with suggestions for books.

~I suppose so. We managed without arousing suspicion, but I think we need to read up on the names they use for things here - and how they write formulae. It's different.~

~ **Yes, it is, but that gives us something to do, and maybe it will make it easier for us to help Samantha next time we are with her.~**

~If we ever return again! How long do you think it takes them to catch that ashrak?~

~ **Unknown, but at least our operatives have a lead on him. That reminds me - the ashrak in the stasis jar at the museum! We should go there tomorrow, maybe, and see if anyone from Stargate command has done anything about it.~**

~We should. Right now I suggest we go to that bookstore the professor suggested, and buy some books. And then maybe to the university library and take a look at some of the other books, and some of those magazines he suggested.~

~ **Agreed.~**

* * *

It was late afternoon when Martouf and Lantash were back in their apartment, having bought several books, both for some of the courses at the university and some earlier level books to learn about Tau'ri science and nomenclature. They had also bought several pads of papers and notebooks, pencils and pens, and erasers. Even a calculator. In short, everything they would need to study - which would also make it seem more likely they were telling the truth if someone should come to visit.

They had put the books on the other side of the desk where they had their computer, and went to take a bath when someone rang their doorbell.

~What now?~ Martouf wondered, trying to get the shampoo out of his hair quickly.

~ **Hurry up with that shampoo - and then we had better see who it is.~**

~Right.~ Martouf rinsed out the shampoo and then turned off the water and rushed out the bathroom door towards the door out.

~ **Clothes!~** Lantash reminded him as the doorbell rang again. ~ **Or a towel, I guess. Remember, nudity is frowned upon here!~**

~You're right!~ Martouf grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, then hurried to the door. He quickly unlocked it and opened it as the person outside rang the bell again. "Hello?"

Outside stood Jake, one of the four students they had met a couple days ago. "Hi! Sorry for disturbing you!" He grinned.

"It is no problem."

Jake nodded. "I just wanted to check if you were coming to the party tonight? We're ordering pizza, so I need to know how many to order!"

~Right, the party. Do you want to go?~

~ **Why not? We wanted to learn more about Tau'ri culture, and a party is probably a good way of doing so.~**

"Yes. Yes I will come. When is it?" Martouf asked.

"Food is at seven. We've got beer, coolers, and soda, and some vodka, and maybe other stuff too, but if there's something you particularly want otherwise, just bring it. If you haven't found it yet, there's a liquer store down the road, just after the road cross. The owner is an ass, though. Hates students and young people in general, I think." Jake frowned. "Oh, right, do you drink alcohol? Or have any food allergies? Or something you don't eat? You know, for morally or religious reasons."

Martouf shook his head. "I drink alcohol, and I have no allergies. I do not eat humans and other sentient lifeforms, but otherwise I have no objections."

"Other sentient lifeforms?" Jake raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Meaning?"

~ **Do not say Goa'uld or Jaffa or any other non-terrestrial species!~** Lantash warned.

"Ah, _humans_. I meant humans. Or aliens if we should meet any." Martouf said, awkwardly.

Jake laughed. "Got ya! Don't worry! No aliens at the party, and I doubt we've got any cannibals either, so you're safe!"

"That... that is good." Martouf smiled, hoping the other would think he had joked.

"Well, see you at seven, then!"

Jake left, and Martouf quickly shut the door. ~That was close!~

~ **Yes, you need to be more careful.~**

Martouf snorted. ~Of course. You would never have made such an error?~

~ **Of course not! Now hurry on and finish the bath! We should go and see if there is anything we want to get to drink, unless what they have is unpalatable.~**

* * *

Martouf and Lantash had found a bottle of red wine, and a bottle of white wine to buy and drink at the party, in case they didn't like what was offered.

~Do we need to bring a gift? On my planet that was normal when you went to visit someone.~

~ **It is probably a good idea to do here too. If that is not the tradition here, we will just say it is in the country we are from. Otherwise, if it _is_ the tradition here, we will have no problems.~ **

~Okay. What to bring, then? More wine?~

**~Possibly, but that will become heavy and cumbersome. We also do not know how many guests there are. It is unlikely to only be us and the four students we met.~**

~You're right. Maybe something stronger then, which they are less likely to want to drink a lot of.~

~ **Good idea. They said they already had vodka, which is what that one is.~** Lantash called his attention to a bottle standing on the rack before them.

~Let's try one of those nice and colourful ones. I like the green one. And the blue one.~

~' **Pisang Ambon'. I have no idea what that is, but I agree with you. It is pretty. The other is called 'Blue Curacao'. Which I also have no idea what is, but I am willing to try them.~**

~Okay. Let's take them.~ Martouf said and picked up the two bottles and carried them together with the wine to the cashier.

"ID, please." The cashier said.

"What?" Martouf asked.

"Your ID. I need to see it to tell if you are old enough to buy this." The cashier said, a somewhat condescending tone to his voice.

Martouf frowned, but fished out the ID that had been made for him.

"Martouf Lantash... what kind of name is that?" The cashier remarked in a low voice. "Birthday... April 8th 1970. So, 29, huh? You look younger, but I guess I'll have to believe your ID."

~ **I feel like killing him! What's his problem with our names? Why doesn't he believe us?~**

~I guess that's what Jake meant by the owner being an 'ass'. Apparently it means an annoying person. Aside from the other meaning of mikta.~

They paid for the alcohol and hurried out of the store and back to their apartment complex.

~ **It is almost seven o'clock. We should go to the apartment of Jake and the others.~**

~Agreed.~ Martouf did that, and knocked on the door.

Sue opened the door and smiled at him. "Hi, Martouf. Welcome! Come on in!"

"Thank you." Martouf/Lantash stepped inside. Music was playing, and the whole place was decorated with balloons and streamers. Already there were several people there. Jake, Sue, Simon, and Keanu, of course, but also four other people Martouf had never met.

"Come, let me introduce you to the others - wait, do you want any of that put in the 'fridge?" Sue asked.

"These are gifts for those arranging the party." Martouf said, and took out the 'Pisang Ambon' and 'Blue Curacao' and handed them to Sue.

"Oh, that's awesome! You really didn't have to bring anything, though!" Sue smiled. "I love 'Pisang Ambon'! I think we even have some orange juice, for mixing!"

She took the bottles and held them up for Jake and Simon who had come into the hallway to see who had come. "Martouf brought these! I'll just put them in the 'fridge."

"Maybe this should be cooled as well." Martouf said, taking the white wine from the bag.

"Good idea. Not the red wine, though." Sue said.

"So, you went to the local liquer store?" Jake asked.

"Yes, and the owner was - as you had warned me - quite unfriendly." Martouf said.

Simon nodded. "He is. Too bad the nearest other store is several blocks away, or no one would use this one. I don't know what his issue is."

"Come, get something to drink." Jake said. "What do you want? A beer? Cooler?"

Martouf had no idea what a cooler was. "A... beer, I think."

They went into the living room. "Here you go." Jake grabbed a beer from one of the large cooler boxes full of ice that sat on a table in the room.

Martouf looked at the bottle. "Thank you." ~How do I open it?~

~ **I believe those are opened with a special opener.~** Lantash said.

"Do you have an opener?" Martouf asked.

"Sure, should be around here somewhere..." Jake searched the table. "Ah, just give it to me."

Martouf handed it back, puzzled. "Here."

Jake grabbed another bottle and used the cap of that to open Martouf's bottle. "Here ya go."

"Thank you." Martouf looked suspiciously at his beer, then took a drink from it. ~It is bitter.~

~ **Beer generally is, though this is more bitter than more beers I have tasted. Let us try something else when we have drank that one.~**

~Agreed.~ Martouf took another sip from the bottle, considering if he could pour it out somewhere. Perhaps in that large plant over there...

"This is Martouf, who lives downstairs in number 4. He's in grad school. Astrophysics, I think?" Jake asked.

Martouf nodded. "Yes."

"Hi, Martouf! I'm Mike! I study English lit with Keanu," One of the young men said.

"I'm Jill. Also English lit." A young woman told him.

The others introduced themselves as well, and Martouf and Lantash tried to remember all these new people, their names, and what they studied and who they knew.

Several more people soon showed up, and when the pizza arrived, there were twenty people in the apartment, which meant it was getting somewhat crowded.

Martouf had found a place to sit, in the corner end of a large sofa, near the big plant he had spotted before. When no one looked, he poured some of the beer into the pot, hoping it would not be bad for the plant.

~Well, at least this will be an experience!~ Martouf remarked, when Jake handed him a paper plate with a slice of pizza.

"More beer?" Jake asked.

"Uh, no thanks. I think I'd like to try one of the... Coolers this time." Martouf said quickly.

"Sure. Just grab one at random?" Jake asked.

"Eh, yes, that will be fine."

Jake handed him one - after opening it. Martouf took a careful drink from it.

~This tastes much better! Sweeter!~

~ **Agreed. And eat the pizza. It looks good, and I am very hungry.~**

Satisfied that things were looking up, they focused on their pizza and drink.

* * *

"Hi!" A young woman with long red hair sat down beside Martouf. "I'm Heather. I don't think I've met you before?"

"Hello, my name is Martouf."

"So, you know Jake and the others? What do you study?"

"Astrophysics."

"Impressive!" Heather giggled. "I'm studying archaeology. It's awesome. I'm going to go to a dig in Mexico next month, a _Mayan_ dig!"

~Mayan - that is the culture Zipacna started.~

~ **Yes. We had better be careful what we say.~**

"Have you ever seen a Mayan pyramid?"

"I..."

"I think it's fantastic that there are pyramids in both mesoamerican culture and in Egypt! I mean it would _love_ to know if there is some reason for that sort of coincidence!"

~ **There is. The Goa'uld inspired both cultures with their pyramids.~**

~I can't say that!~

~ **Of course not. I didn't mean to imply you should!~**

"Do you believe in aliens?" Heather asked.

"Uh, you mean... extra terrestrial lifeforms?" Martouf asked, carefully.

"Yes! Of course!"

Martouf nodded. "I do. Believe there are life on other planets."

~ **No! Don't say that!~**

~Sorry. Crap!~

"I'm so glad to hear that! But you study astrophysics, so maybe you know something? Have you seen ufo's in a telescope?"

~What are ufo's?~

~ **No idea, but my suggestion is to say no.~**

"No, I have not."

"Too bad," Heather said. She shrugged. "Oh, well. Lots of people have! A friend of mine says she has seen a UFO, and there are plenty of people who have been abducted by aliens! So that's a fact!"

~Abducted by aliens? Why would people from other worlds come here to abduct people?~

~ **It could possibly be Goa'uld sending Jaffa here to capture slaves or hosts, but then those people would not return to tell of it. A better guess may be Asgard. They have been known to take people for medical experimentation, but I thought they would have stopped when they befriended the Tau'ri.~**

~Maybe that is something that happened in the past? I hope so, I would hate to be abducted by the Asgard for medical experimentation!~

~ **The Tok'ra have a treaty with the Asgard. If they attempt anything I can assure you it will not be without consequences! No one in the Asgard council would agree to break such a treaty, so it would have to be a renegrade.~**

"Heather! Don't creep out Martouf!" Sue told her, grinning. "Any of you want more to drink? We've put up some alcohol and sodas and stuff on the large table, so you should go get something. There's plenty of snacks too!"

"Sounds great! Come, Martouf!" Heather winked at him and got up.

Martouf followed, somewhat apprehensive. ~I do hope she is not infatuated by us. I am _not_ interested in having a relationship with anyone but Samantha!~

~ **It's a good thing she doesn't know you're an alien, or you would have a hard time shaking her off, I think!~** Lantash remarked, laughing.

Martouf grumbled and followed Heather and Sue to the table with alcohol, where he decided on trying the mix of orange juice and Pisang Ambon.


	16. Chapter 16

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Denver, March 4th 2000 (Saturday)

Martouf and Lantash had slept very late after the party the day before, which had drawn out until very late. They had both found it to be a fun experience, though.

~Now is one of the times I am very happy to have a symbiote,~ Martouf remarked, when they had finished showering and was dressing. ~I would have had a vicious headache and felt really sick after that amount of alcohol otherwise.~

~ **Very true, but I hope that is not the only reason you are happy for me?~** Lantash asked, teasingly.

~Of course not. You know I love you. I would be devastated without you.~ Martouf was silent for a moment. ~I would not want to live without you.~

~ **I feel the same for you.~** Lantash 'hugged' Martouf. ~ **We were fortunate to escape from Heather. She kept wanting to dance and tried to kiss us.~**

~Yes, I know.~ Martouf grimassed. ~It's not that she wasn't attractive - though she reminded me more than a little of Hathor, which was scary - but I am not interested in anyone else but Samantha.~

* * *

They took a quick shower - enjoying that they had gotten a filter installed a couple days ago so the chlorine was filtered out.

When they had dressed and eaten breakfast, they decided it was time to go and see if anything had been done about the stasis jar at the museum of nature and science.

This time they had no problems finding the place, and after parking their bicycle, they approached the entrance of the museum.

~All look normal. The place has not been closed. Yet, anyway.~

~ **It probably would not. Stargate Command operates secretly, and they would not tell the museum about the stasis jar. Actually I do not know how they would inform them the jar has to be removed.~**

~Maybe they could insist it is dangerous in some way. Poisonous? Radioactive? Contaminated in some way?~

~ **Possibly, but that is not our fault. I suggest we pay for entrance and go inside and take a look to see if the stasis jar is still there.~**

* * *

~It is there. It has not yet been removed. Why do they not do something about this threat!~ Martouf complained.

~ **Maybe they are trying to convince the museum. Or maybe Samantha has not yet received the letter.~**

It cannot take that long to arrive!~

**~Then maybe she did not understand the meaning? But I am sure she would see the hara'kesh on the front! Maybe she is offworld. We should wait some longer.~**

~Or maybe she is on honeymoon with O'Neill.~ Martouf sounded depressed.

~ **Stop it! You will _not_ mention something like that _ever_ again!~ ** Lantash insisted. ~ **It is a horrible idea!~**

Sorry.~ Martouf sighed. ~We cannot do anything here. Let's go back to the apartment and read some of those books we bought.~

* * *

They ran into Jake when they were checking their mailbox.

"Hello," Martouf said, smiling.

"Hi." Jake gave him a pained smile. "My head. It hurts, ya know."

Martouf nodded. "Hangover. Yes."

"You seems well - and you drank a lot yesterday. I'm envious!"

"I... can usually sleep it away." Martouf lied, knowing he could not explain that Lantash took care of hangovers.

"You're damn lucky!" Jake sighed. "Sorry about Heather pestering you yesterday. She can be like that when she sees someone she likes."

"I understand. It was not a problem, though I will admit she was a bit... eager." Martouf smiled wryly. "And very interested in... aliens and UFO's."

Jake grimassed. "Yeah, she's a bit of a conspiracy theorist, but she's usually nice enough." He looked at Martouf, giving him a crooked smile. "And attractive. I would totally go for her if I were single!" He grinned. "Don't tell Sue I said that!"

"She is certainly attractive, but not really my type." Martouf said, seeing a mental image of Hathor. "Besides, I am not looking for a mate."

"Oh, I don't think she's into anything permanent or even long-term! That's not usually her style. So, you've got a girlfriend back home?"

"I..." Martouf was uncertain how to answer. "I am not sure what our relationship is. She..." He sighed.

"She didn't like you moving away to another country? Yeah, long-distance relationships are a bitch. I'm sorry if she's dumped you."

"She has not... dumped me."

"Let's hope she doesn't then, but let me tell you, don't expect too much - if you're going to be gone for 4 years, I mean... You know... it's a long time." Jake said apologetically.

"I know." Martouf said, deciding against commenting further or telling Jake that Sam was not his girlfriend - but that he wanted her to be that and more. It was easier letting Jake believe what he clearly did, since it suited the persona Martouf was pretending to be. A graduate student apparently would study for 4 years. That was useful knowledge.

"Well, I'll go lie down again. See you!" Jake said.

"See you," Martouf repeated. He took his mail and went to his apartment.

* * *

Denver, March 10th 2000 (Friday)

~ **Look!~** Lantash called Martouf's attention to the front of a newspaper they were walking past.

~It says: 'The Denver Museum of Nature and Science temporarily closed due to possible contagion!'~

~ **Yes! Buy the newspaper! It's probably Stargate Command who has closed it after coming up with a pretext for removing the stasis jar!~**

~I agree! So Samantha got our letter and understood it! That is great!~ Martouf threw money into the slot of the vending machine and picked up a newspaper.

~ **Buy the sandwich and tea we were going to get and then let us sit down at the cafe and read the newspaper!~** Lantash insisted.

Martouf did as he suggested, and soon they were sitting by a table with their food and drink, and looking in the newspaper.

~It says that one of the exhibits - more specifically the one about Egyptian mummies - contained items from a collection that had been found to contain 'fungi that could possibly release dangerous spores'. What kind of excuse is that?~

~ **Well, they had to say something, and I guess that works. They can't exactly say that there is an alien in stasis which will jump out and take over the body of the first human that is nearby, when the jar breaks!~**

~No... guess not! Well, at least all turned out well - as long as it really is the stasis jar they are talking about.~

~ **It would be unlikely to be something else that just coincidetally happened at the same time.~**

~Right - ha, they also assure people that no one has been in any danger, and that this is just 'a precaution'. I hope they still remove the stasis jar.~

~ **We should go see when the museum opens again. In a week, apparently. Probably Stargate Command wants to go through it all and make sure there are no more Goa'uld there - or other dangers. Or maybe they just had to in order for the other excuse to work.~**

~Possibly. Well, we can probably stop worrying for now, at least.~ Martouf drank some of his tea, and they settled down to eat their sandwich and read the rest of the newspaper.

~ **Turn to the comics. The rest of the stuff is either boring, idiotic, or depressing.~**

~Agreed.~

They read comics in the newspaper for a little while, before returning to their apartment to study the astrophysics books some more.


	17. Chapter 17

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Denver, March 17th 2000 (Friday)

~Why again did we agree to go here?~ Martouf complained, when someone turned up the music another notch. ~My ears!~

~ **I will repair any damage,~** Lantash assured him 'hugging' him. ~ **And we had agreed we would learn more about the Tau'ri. Well, going out to 'bars' is apparently Tau'ri culture.~**

~No wonder they are cranky sometimes! How can they stand this? Lots of people, stale air full of 'tobacco' smoke, loud music...~ Martouf groaned.

~ **Order something. The bartender is looking at you.~**

Martouf sighed and tried to think of what to order. "Give me... a beer," he finally said. Not because he wanted a beer, which he did not, but because it would give him some time to think of what else to order.

"Coming right up!" the bartender responded.

Moments later, Martouf had a cold beer - opened - and a glass.

"Over here!" Sue yells, and Martouf weaves between the mess of chairs and tables and people, to the corner where Sue, Jake, Simon, and Keanu are sitting.

Martouf puts down his bear on the table and sits down on the available chair.

"Good you could come," Simon says. "Cheers!" He holds his glass into the air.

Several of the others do the same. "Cheers!"

"Cheers." Martouf said.

"Time to celebrate that it's wekend." Jake smiled, tiredly. "This was a crappy week!"

Sounds of agreement came from all around. Martouf decided just to behave as the others, since that seemed safest. He took a long drink from the beer, deciding this one was _slightly_ better than the one he had 'enjoyed' at the party.

"The snacks are on me, by the way," Keanu said. He grinned. "I bought a couple bags, so we don't have to pay the steep prices here at the bar!"

"Nice!" Sue smiled and took a peanut from one of the bowls on the table.

"What is the other type?" Martouf asked, looking at the dark yellow puffy stick.

"Cheetos. Haven't you had Cheetos before?" Jake laughed. "Who doesn't know Cheetos?"

"Me, apparently." Martouf said, somewhat miffed. He took one of them and looked at it, then carefully ate it. ~It tastes somewhat of cheese...~

~ **And it is full of fat and unhealthy additives. Don't eat any more of them! Besides, I don't like them!~**

~I am not particularly fond of them either - and in any case, I would never eat them when you don't like them, of course.~

"Well?" Jake asked.

Martouf shook his head and smiled apologetically. "They're...not really to my taste."

"That just means there's more for the rest of us!" Keanu said, grabbing a handful and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Yuck, Keanu! That's just disgusting!" Sue said.

The others grinned, and for some time they draink their beers, ate snacks, and chatted.

Martouf kept to the peanuts, which were at least fairly innocuous. They were a bit high-fat, but there were few additives, so they were the healthier choice. He took another handful of peanuts from the bowl on the table, and drank the rest of his beer. He decided the tastes were better together.

He looked at his empty bottle, and decided he had better get some more to drink. "I...am not very familiar with different types of drinks. Could you give me some suggestions for good ones?" Martouf asked.

"You mean for like cocktails? Or what?" asked Sue.

"Yes. That's what I mean." ~At least I _think_ that's what I mean...~

Sue nodded. "Well, there's a lot of cocktails, and I don't know a whole lot... you liked that Pisang Ambon with orange juice, right?"

"Yes, that was quite good," Martouf said.

"Then I suppose you might like other fruity cocktails. Maybe a Pina Colada - or a Mai Tai... or maybe a Cosmopolitan?"

"Men don't drink Cosmopolitans!" Simon said. "Or Mai Tai's."

"Why not?" Martouf asked.

"It's for women."

"I see no reason why a drink would be specifically for only one gender? That is a very strange concept!" Martouf frowned.

"It also isn't true! It's just stupid men who think that way!" Sue stretched out her tongue at Simon.

"In that case I shall try both the 'Cosmopolitan', the 'Mai Tai', and the 'Pina Colada'." Martouf said, smiling wryly.

* * *

Martouf ended up trying quite a lot of different drinks, and having a very good time, and it was very late when he and Lantash finally made it home.

Tiredly, they just threw themselves on the bed and fell asleep.

Tomorrow they would be going to the museum to check if the stasis jar was actually gone.

* * *

Denver, March 18th 2000 (Saturday)

~The stasis jar is _actually_ gone! There's a vase and some jewelry in the display instead, and it doesn't appear to be anywhere else.~ Martouf observed.

**~True, and there's a note saying that part of the exhibition was removed due to risk of it being contaminated by a 'dangerous fungus'.~**

~Then hopefully all is well, and Stargate Command has placed the stasis jar in a safe place.~

**~Hopefully they have given it to the Tok'ra! There is _no_ safe place for a stasis jar with a Goa'uld, among unblended humans!~**

~I agree. Okay, we hope the stasis jar is with the Tok'ra.~

**~Do you want to go home, or is there anything you want to see, now we are here?~**

~No... well, I suppose we should get something to eat. I am getting hungry.~

 **~There is a small cafe a short distance down the street. I noticed it last time we were here. We could go there.~** Lantash suggested.

* * *

They went to the cafe and ordered a glass of orange juice and a sandwich, then found a place to sit. It was a fairly cold day, so they sat inside, behind a large pot with a palm and some undergrowth. It added a bit of nature to the place, as they were starting to get somewhat tired of living in a city were almost everything was concrete, aside from the few parks.

While Tok'ra spent much of their time underground in their tunnels, they did get out regularly, and could go to other planets if they wanted to see a more lush place. A large American city was very far from that.

~I wonder if there is a 'Botanical Garden' or some large greenhouses here somewhere. Or a tropical zoo. I have seen advertisements for all of those things on the television, but I do not know if there are any nearby.~ Martouf mused. ~It would be nice to go see such a place.~

 **~I agree.~** Lantash, who was currently in control took a bite of the sandwich.

~I wonder what Samantha is doing? I miss her!~

**~So do I. She is probably going on missions, offworld.~**

~I am envious!~

Lantash 'laughed', then suddenly froze. **~The people who just sat down on the other side of the plant are talking about Stargate Command!~**

~What? But is that not supposed to be secret?~ Martouf started paying attention to the people behind them.

**~I am sure they think they talk low enough that we will not hear them. No one else is nearby, and the plant causes there to be quite some distance. It is only due to me enhancing your hearing that we can hear what they say clearly.~**

~Then stop talking so we can focus on what they are saying!~

They both turned their attention to the conversation behind them, drinking as silently as possibly from their orange juice.


	18. Chapter 18

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

A/N: It's getting angsty now. Sorry!

* * *

Denver, March 18th 2000 (Saturday)

~They are talking about SG-1, I think... but they are apparently not themselves on any of the SG teams.~

~ **No... they are technicians, I think, from what they have been talking about. I don't think we have ever met them, which is good, since they will then likely not recognize us. We should still keep the plant between us and our back turned and not move until they have left.~**

~It would appear that SG-1 was on a dangerous mission and only just made it back alive!~

**~Yes...and before that, apparently the whole planet was in danger from being destroyed. Taken over. _Eaten_ , by some sort of mechanical monsters called 'Replicators'?~**

~Not just the planet. The whole Galaxy, eventually! They  _must_  be exaggerating!~

~ **Apparently the Asgard were in danger too. So that is perhaps the enemy that has kept them from more active engagement in our Galaxy.~**

~Possibly. Anyway, that seems to be... some weeks ago. Now, recently, SG-1 has been on a mission to a planet where they were captured by the Goa'uld Eurydike, and she... ah, took Colonel O'Neill as a personal slave?~

~ **Sex slave, probably, if I am understanding Tau'ri euphemisms correctly. Apparently Samantha and the other members of SG-1 saved him. Good for him. I hope Samantha is careful and do not take unnecessary risks.~**

~So do I, but unfortunately that is the life of those who fight the Goa'uld. It will not change as long as the System Lords are there.~

**~Quiet! They're talking about...rumours? That Samantha and...and O'Neill are together? No!~**

~Rumours. It may not be true.~ Martouf said, wanting to convince himself as much as Lantash. ~Really, we don't know if it  _actually_  is as they think.~

**~But these two technicians seem convinced, and are giggling about their indecent thoughts about Samantha! And how they want her to 'service' them! And whether she likes O'Neill or would like them better! I am going to kill them!~**

~I...I want to do so to.~ Martouf didn't know if he was more heartbroken or more angry. ~We must not...let them find out who we are...~

~ **Hassaks!~** Lantash grabbed control and flashed his eyes strongly and completely crunched the plastic cup in his hands. Fortunately, it was empty of orange juice, but it still made a noise.

~Quiet! They heard that I am sure!~ Martouf said nervously.

Lantash grabbed the last part of the sandwich and quickly stuffed it into his mouth to stop himself from making any other sounds. Fortunately, no one say before them and saw the eyeflash.

The two technicians behind them seemed to have decided it was probably not safe to talk about anything related to Stargate Command, now when they had their attention drawn to someone sitting nearby. However, they did not recognize Martouf/Lantash, and soon left.

* * *

~Samantha is with O'Neill! I love her so much, and now she is with someone else! How...I mean...~ Martouf stopped the bicycle and got off it, realizing his emotions were too strong for him to safely bicycle.

**~She thinks we are dead.~**

~Yes, that is the accursed trut, but it is less than a month and a half since we arrived here, and less than 2 months since she was told we were killed. Isn't that were soon to be with O'Neill?~ Martouf began walking on the sidewalk, leading the bicycle.

**~Martouf...while she has been...friendly, we do not know is she truly ever have had any feelings for us. Other than from Jolinar. She has never given any indication...~**

~You mean maybe she was with O'Neill the whole time and just  _seemed_  interested? Because she did! I am sure of it! It wasn't just because of Jolinar, and even had it been, I cannot understand she could be with him and not say anything to us!~ Martouf was about to cry.

 **~We have been idiots. Martouf, that is the only explanation. We saw what we wanted to see!~** Lantash sounded as heartbroken as Martouf felt. ~ **Let's get back to the apartment quickly, so we are out of the view of all these people. Let me take control. I will suppress my sorrow for long enough to get us home.~**

~Thank you.~ Martouf gratefully let Lantash take control.

* * *

Denver, March 22nd 2000 (Wednesday)

Martouf and Lantash had spent the time since Saturday in a haze, part of the time convincing themselves the technicians had just been repeating a rumour which had nothing to do with reality, and part of the time believing that rumour.

As more time passed, they more and more convinced themselves that it was true, and that Samantha was with O'Neill, and that they had just been fools thinking they had a chance.

~But maybe we would have had a chance, if we had been there more? If we had gone to the world of the Tau'ri more often. If we had gone there when it was not just for missions. We should have talked to Samantha some more!~

**~We wanted to, but there was never time. The Goa'uld always had a new plan, and we could never get permission to go. You know that.~**

~I know. If only we had not had to hide from this ashrak.~

 **~Yes! If I get my hands on him I am going to squeeze the life out of him!~** Lantash hammered his fist down on the table so the cup with calming tea they had made, jumped.  **~And O'Neill too! I am going to beat him until he begs me for mercy, and then I will kill him!~**

~Agreed. I just wish... no. It is no use.~

 **~You are correct. No use. Samantha probably would not want us even if O'Neill had never existed, and she certainly will not if we kill him.~**  Lantash sighed.  **~Let's go for a walk. Maybe the fresh air will help.~**

* * *

The walk had not helped much. It was a chilly, overcast day, and a light drizzle fell. It suited their mood.

They had returned to the apartment complex and were about to go inside, when they ran into Jake, who looked pretty subdued as well.

"Hi, Martouf." Jake said.

"Hello," Lantash answered, using Martouf's voice.

Jake looked closely at him. "You look about as down as I feel. What's going on?"

Lantash frowned, unsure what to say as he did not feel like telling about Samantha. "I had...bad news from home."

Jake nodded. "Seems it is a time of bad news. Sue left for her sister's place a couple days ago. Says she need some time to think."

"About what?" Lantash asked, not understanding.

Jake half-smiled. "I forgot how literally you tend to take things! She means she needs to think about whether or not she wants to continue dating me. And that's rarely something you can expect a good outcome from. She'll probably decide I'm not worth it and dump me, or something - and I don't even know what I did wrong. If anything. Or maybe she just feels we don't go well together." Jake looked miserable.

"You love her." Lantash observed.

"Yeah... I guess I do." Jake shook his head. "So, what's the bad news from home?"

Lantash decided to tell... part of the truth. "The woman... I had hoped would be my...well, would be my wife. I haven't heard from her in a long time, and now I heard from...some people back home...that she is with another." He swallowed.

"Aw, that sucks, man!" Jake slapped him on the shoulder. "I'm really sorry to hear that."

Lantash nodded. "As was I."

"I didn't know it was that serious. That you wanted to marry her." Jake shook his head. They were silent for some time. "You know...I've got an idea. Why don't we go to the Wild Cat on Friday? You, me, and Keanu and Simon if they wanna come."

"The Wild Cat?" Lantash frowned. "What is that?"

"You've never heard of the Wild Cat? It's just the greatest strip club in town! The girls there are great! I mean..." He flushed. "I've only been there once... and not very long, but it  _looks_  like a great place, and I've heard several guys say there's some amazing shows!"

"I am not sure..." Lantash began...  **~Any idea what kind of place that is?~**

~I hope it is not a brothel! Because I am  _not_  going such a place!~ Martouf insisted.

"Why not? You don't need to not go because of  _her_... the woman back home you wanted to marry., because  _she_  might not want you to go there. She dumped you! It's obvious she doesn't deserve you! Besides, it's not like the strippers are going to sleep with any of us, right? We're just looking at them, nothing else!" Jake said.

**~Probably some kind of establishment were women dance suggestively, then. We have seen that on some worlds. To be honest, I think I'd like that right now. Just to take our minds off Samantha.~**

~I am not sure anything can do that, but all right. Let's go with them.~ Martouf agreed.


	19. Chapter 19

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

Warning: possible some slightly suggestive descriptions, of the dancing at the strip club, but I don't think I need to increase the rating (tell me if I am wrong - I am from Sweden and do not always understand the US rating system correctly).

A/N: I think the story will be around 30 chapters total. I am currently on vacation, and have written a lot of the fic and just needs to go over it before posting. I will try to get the chapters posted as quick as possible, since my vacation is over soon, and then I will not have time to write/post as much!

* * *

Denver, March 24th 2000 (Friday)

Martouf and Lantash had spent another few days being miserable, thinking about Samantha. Now and then they considered contacting Stargate Command to find out if the rumours were true, but each time they decided against it. Not only would it make them seem stupid and obsessive, but it would also endanger their lives. The ashrak had not been caught yet, and no one could know they were alive.

It was early evening. Martouf and Lantash had showered and changed into some clothing they had decided looked good on them. Not that it mattered, since they were not going out to find a 'date'.

Jake and the others were going to pick them up around 8PM. Then they would all go get late dinner before continuing to the 'strip club'.

~Apparantly you are not supposed to go to this 'strip club' until late evening. I wonder why?~

~ **It would seem people generally don't go to bars until in the evening, and I got the impression that some people seem to consider establishments such as the one we are going to, to be somewhat... ah, shady. Or maybe indecent is a better word.~**

~Indecent? Shady? Why? If it is legal then I see no reason why anyone would think there would be any sort of indecency involved. Humans are really strange! Tau'ri particularly!~

~ **I agree, but then I do not understand why Tau'ri seem to consider nudity offence. I am guessing it is connected to that.~**

~Probably. Oh, well.~ Martouf yawned. ~To be honest, I would rather stay home and go to be early. I am tired.~

**~We have not slept well for many days. I apologize. I can induce sleep, but I have been too preoccupied to do so. Still, natural sleep is better. We need to think about something else, Martouf! If Samantha does not want us, then we cannot keep pining about her! We should... as the Tau'ri say, move on.~**

~I can't just do that! Not so quickly. Can you?~

~ **No, but I can make a decision to attempt to. Force myself to _try_ and think of something else. Maybe this trip to the strip club will help?~ **

Martouf snorted. ~I hardly think so!~ The doorbell rang. ~It would seem the others are here. Are you ready?~

* * *

They had all spent a couple hours eating dinner, drinking beers, and joking. Simon had suggested a place where they brewed their own beer and cooked 'excellent ribs' as he said.

Martouf had to admit that it was true. The food was perhaps a bit more sticky and greasy than what he and Lantash were used to - and somewhat unhealthy according to Lantash - but they both enjoyed it. The food went well with the locally brewed beer, which came in different types, including a darker one which Martouf and Lantash liked quite well.

It was a good start to the evening.

Aside from Jake, Simon, Keanu, and Martouf/Lantash, there were two other guys. One, Nate, was a friend of Jake's, and the other was Keanu and Simon's cousin, Aaron.

"It's way past 10. Time to go to 'the Wild Cat'!" Simon grinned.

"Yaay!" Aaron said. "Jake's been telling me about it."

"Not that he's been there that much..." Keanu observed drily.

"Oh, shut up!" Jake gave him a friendly elbow in the side. "Come on, guys!"

* * *

"Went for a cocktail again, did you?" Jake smiled. "Be careful about mixing. After all that beer earlier, you can get really bad hangovers from drinking cocktails."

"Really? I mean..." Martouf hesitated. "I mean, I'm not used to drinking a lot, a glass of wine now and then..."

"Hah, don't worry, we'll corrupt you!" Jake grinned. "Now come, striptease starts at 11PM, and it's almost that!"

They walked through the place, around tables, chairs, and groups of people, to get to a table near the platform where the women would be performing.

Nate's uncle owned the place, which meant that he had been able to secure them a good place to sit.

Martouf sat down and took a drink from his cocktail. ~So we're expecting to see women dance? Naked? Or what?~

~ **Probably. I do not know what they will do exactly. Maybe like on Sertos IV...~**

~That was the planet belonging to Nirrti, correct?~

~ **Yes.~**

~Ah, that...that was nice place. Those women were _very_ acrobatic and moved their bodies in...a most pleasing manner!~ Martouf felt his cheeks blush thinking about them.

Lantash 'grinned' and quickly took care of the blush. ~ **Exactly!~**

The light in the room dimmed, except for on the platform where it became brighter. Some music began, and a man stepped out on the scene. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the entertainment to begin! Are you ready?" He smiled.

"That's my uncle!" Nate told them, as people here and there shouted 'yes!'

"Fairly quiet bunch we have here tonight, but I'm sure that's going to change!" Nate's uncle said. "Tonight we have _five_ very talented and _beautiful_ ladies here with us, and they will honour us with their skills! I would like to first present 'Ninka'!"

He bowed and left the scene while the audience clapped. The light changed to a warmer tone, and smoke started to billow.

~Fire!~ Martouf was about to get up, but Lantash stopped him.

~ **I think not. No one seems frightened, and everyone must have noticed. It does not seem as much as smoke, as mist I think, so I believe it is part of the show.~**

~Ah, yes. You are correct.~ Martouf felt a bit stupid and took a quick drink from his glass when Lantash released control again.

A young woman came out on the scene, and the music became a bit louder and quite energetic. She smiled and bowed to the audience, who cheered her.

~ **She is wearing clothing that would be fitting of a lo'tar. Interesting!~**

~I agree.~ Martouf looked at the beautiful woman, who was wearing a short dress under a thin robe, and long thin translucent stockings and high heels. ~And very thin stockings.~

~ **I like them...and her.~**

The young woman who called herself 'Ninka' made some acrobatic moves and twirled around on the platform, then took off and dropped the robe. She leaned against a tall pole and slowly slid to the ground, spreading her legs and sliding her hands down over her body as she moved.

Martouf swallowed and stared at her with slightly open mouth. ~It was... _definitely_ a good idea to go here!~

Ninka continued moving around on the scene in a most suggestive manner, slowly removing her clothing little by little. When she was wearing only underwear, she finally bowed and sent finger-kisses to the audience before leaving the scene to a loud cheering.

Nate's uncle stepped out on the scene again, and introduced another woman. She moved much like Ninka - at first - but then she crawled up into the pole and started climbing higher, then turned upside down, holding on only with her feet.

Martouf gave Lantash control.

~ **Wow! Impressive - and dangerous, unless she is really strong. Which she seems to be!~** Lantash looked at her with open admiration.

She continued removing her clothing up in the pole, and then crawled up and down it for a while - including with her head down.

When she had finished her act, another woman came onto the scene, and after her another. They both climbed the pole, but were not quite as skilled as the second dancer who had been quite acrobatic.

Finally, Nate's uncle introduced the last performer of the eveining.

~I wonder if there are going to be two women on the scene? Since he said 'Tracy and her friend Rati'.~

~ **Yes, I wonder about that too. However, he said there would be five women in total, and we have already seen four - and none of them were named Tracy or Rati.~**

~Well, maybe Rati is a man then?~

~ **I think Rati is a female name...mostly because I know of a minor Goa'uld using that name, and she is female.~**

~Thank you for reminding me!~ Martouf 'shuddered'. ~I saw your memories of her. She sure was... _forceful.~_

**~I am trying to forget that mission.~**

~I am just glad I was not your host back then...~

~ **Let's forget her and enjoy the show!~** Lantash decided and leaned back in his chair, sipping his drink.

A woman entered the scene, with a large robe covering most of her body. The music changed and because slower, and more alluring.

~Is that Tracy or Rati?~

~ **Since they were introduced as Tracy and her friend Rati, I would think that is Tracy.~**

Tracy let the robe slide to the floor, and stretched out her hands.

~What is _that_?~

~ **A snake.~** Lantash decided. ~ **A big one. I hope** **it is not dangerous.~**

~Probably not, since she has it around her shoulders, and letting it slither along her body.~

~ **I am sure the Goa'uld Rati would be offended having a snake named for her.~** He grinned.~ **Martouf?~**

~Sorry, I was...preoccupied. I think I like them together.~

~ **Tracy and Rati?~** Lantash grinned. ~ **Interesting taste...well, you can have Rati - I prefer Tracy.~**

Martouf mentally rolled his eyes. ~Gee, thanks! I just meant that...they're both beautiful. In each their way. And that it is exotic...and erotic to see Tracy move like that.~

~ **I would imagine that is quite a normal reaction, or they would not perform together like this...and I do agree with you.~**

~Tracy is really flexible. I did not think a human could move like that...almost like the snake.~

~ **She is. I have rarely seen anyone that flexible. I am sure I could not do that...well, I could, but not in a host!~** Lantash laughed a little and downed the rest of the drink.

~You're drunk!~

~ **So are you!~**

~Yes, and I am enjoying the show. And having fun. This was a good idea.~

~ **It was.~** Lantash said, considering whether or not he should get more to drink, then accepting one of the extra beers the others had fetched. ~ **Really good idea.~**


	20. Chapter 20

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

A/N: Okay, so I am going to try and post the parts I have written fairly quickly! Maybe get most of the story done before returning to work on Monday :)

* * *

Denver, March 25th 2000 (Saturday)

After sleeping late, and eating a late breakfast, Martouf and Lantash had taken a long trip on their bicycle. It was early evening when they returned to their apartment.

~So, what would you like to eat?~

**~Just some bread, cheese, and maybe the rest of the cold chicken from two days ago. I don't feel like cooking.~**

Martouf, who was currently in control, prepared the food. They usually took turns cooking and doing all kinds of housework, and today it was his turn.

It did not take long to get dinner ready, and they sat down with all the food and some milk to drink, in front of the television.

~Do you feel like watching a movie?~

~ **Not really. Martouf...I miss the tunnels, our friends...and I miss Samantha.~**

~So do I. And it still hurts thinking of her with O'Neill.~

~ **Yes...but it is her choice, and what matters is that she is happy. If this is what she wants, then we should be happy for her.~**

~I cannot do that. Not yet, at least.~

~ **I know. Neither can I.~**

They ate the food in silence, lazily looking at whatever was on the television.

* * *

**~Martouf...do you remember those chat-rooms we found?~**

~Yes, I do.~

~ **Now, with more experience, I think we can assume that at least some of them were meant for people to use to find a mate. Perhaps...perhaps we should consider that.~**

~How can you suggest something like that? It's only a week ago that we learned Samantha doesn't want us!~

~ **I know...and I am not saying I am looking for a mate...more like for...a friend. For comfort. I do not know if Tau'ri do that, but perhaps if there was a female who would... spend some time with us. Maybe mate with us. It would be, soothing. Make me think of something else, and I do think we are skilled enough that a female would appreciate such a relationship, even if only for a shorter time. We are, after all, likely going home to the tunnels in some months.~**

~I cannot deny the thought is an attractive one, but I have never had a _nekh'kh'ib_ \- a friend who is also a lover.~

~ **No, of course not. We had Rosha and Jolinar - and then there was Samantha. I have not had a _nekh'kh'ib_ either, but it is quite common among the Tok'ra, as you know. It gives comfort and pleasure to all parties, when one does not have a mate.~ **

~The question is if it is acceptable here.~

~ **We will see. For now we should see if there is someone who will be interested in us, and talk to us in these chat-rooms. If you are amenable?~**

~I am.~ Martouf decided.

* * *

~ **We need to write some text about ourselves, for others to read. What do we put in?~**

~We should probably not use our real name. I mean, even if that is what it says on our ID, we should use a different name. Like an undercover name. In case someone sees our name and recognize us. Also because...I don't want our friends to laugh at us.~

~ **Why would they laugh at us? Do you not believe this is an acceptable way of finding a mate?~**

~Yes...but I am not sure all would see it that way. Not sure why, I just feel it that way.~

~ **Okay, we use a cover name. It looks like most do anyway, at least until they have 'chatted' for some time. What should we call ourselves?~**

~You think of something. Haven't you used some good covernames on missions? I can't think of any that works now, here, but can you?~

~ **Well...what do you think of 'Love-seeker?~  
**

I think it's creepy. And not true.~

~ **We can't write 'Fuck for pleasure' as our name, can we?~** Lantash sounded sarcastic.

~No, let us keep to something...more neutral.~

~ **Student, maybe? Since we are studying this world and its people. Or 'Dreamer'... actually, I think that sounds good! Since we're dreaming of meeting someone nice.~**

~Hm, okay.~ Martouf filled it in. ~Gender is easy. Male.~ He checked the box. ~Looking for... males, females, both. Only females.~

~ **Yes.~**

~Do we fill in occupation? Age?~

~ **Graduate student in astrophysics. And put in the birthdate and year that is also on the ID.~**

Okay.~ Martouf filled in everything, and several more things. ~Hobbies? What is that?~

~ **Interests, I think.~**

~Learning about new worlds and cultures, fighting the Goa'uld...~

~ **Right. Funny. You can put in learning about other cultures if you want. And maybe... working for a better world for everyone. Yeah, that sounds good! And it's true - just put in Galaxy instead of world!~**

~Doing that... and we also should add astrophysics, since we're supposedly studying that. And reading. And movies. And striptease.~

~ **Not striptease. Didn't you listen to the others? Many women would not like that their mates go to watch striptease?~**

~Right, but is seems odd. I mean, we could watch it together?~

~ **I agree, but I am not sure it is a good idea to put under interests. The other stuff is good, though. Also, put bicycling and walking. Nature. Good food. Wine. I've seen that in some other summaries online.~**

~Fine~ Martouf typed it in, and they continued filling in the various things. ~Finally. Only one more thing - a summary to draw interested people in. What do we write?~

~ **Something personal?~**

~Like... 'I'm an alien with another alien in my head, and we have just recently lost our mate. Online girlfriend wanted.'~ Martouf suggested, sarcastically.

~ **True, but maybe we should go for some...slight reformulation. And we shouldn't mention us both. I think that would make anyone think we have a mental problem. Remember what Samantha said when we first met her.~**

~Yes, I know.~ Martouf admitted. ~Okay, then what about... 'Foreigner who recently lost our long-time mate is looking for an intelligent and kind woman'. They can see that 'foreigner' is Canadian in our description.~

~ **Change 'our' to 'my', and we should probably say 'wife' instead of 'mate', since that seems more common here...otherwise good.~**

~So...what about 'I am a foreigner newly arrived in Denver, who has recently lost my wife of many years. I am looking for friendship and perhaps more, with an intelligent and kind woman'.~

~ **Much better. Let's use that.~**


	21. Chapter 21

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Denver, March 26th 2000 (Sunday)

~No one has indicated a wish to chat with us yet.~

~ **Then let us wait until tomorrow and check again. There may not be a whole lot of people using these 'chat-systems'.~**

~Or they're not interesting in talking to us.~

~ **Stop being so depressing! We are not bad looking, not at all!~**

~I suspect some people would find me a bit weird looking. At home, where I come from, my looks weren't exactly to my favour.~

~ **That's because people on your world were unfamiliar with people looking different from the majority there. Most planets have more trade with other worlds and meet people who look in many different ways. It is true that you look different than people on many worlds, but there are cultures were people look more like you...and it would seem you are not an anomaly on the world of the Tau'ri. Rosha shared your exotic looks, as does Samantha. I would have thought you had long since gotten over thinking you were ugly.~**

~I apologize. With all that has happened I think I...reverted to my old thinking from before becoming your host. You are right, of course. I am not considered repulsive or strange on most worlds, and my own was the anomaly. Thank you for reminding me.~ He sighed.

**~I am glad you are listening to me! Have you not noticed women look at you? There are absolutely those who find us attractive!~**

~You are correct.~ He smiled. ~Well, in that case... it is too bad we can't add a picture, but we don't have a web-camera.~

 **~We should get one, and also a microphone...even though we should probably not use it for putting up a picture, as that would sort of defeat the purpose. We are trying to remain hidden.~** Lantash reminded Martouf.

* * *

Denver, March 27th 2000 (Monday)

~There are still no one who has contacted us. Maybe we should read through the 'profiles' and see if there are some we could contact?~

~ **I...well, I suppose that is a good idea. Let us do that.~**

Lantash turned on the computer and went to get a glass of water while the computer booted. They had still not quite gotten used to how slow the computers were, compared to the ones they had used among the Tok'ra.

When the computer had finally finished booting, they logged on to the machine and the network, and then opened up the webbrowser.

~The saved 'bookmark' is in on file.~

~ **Yes, thank you, I remember that. We also need to launch the chat-client.~**

Only if there is someone who wants to chat. We should probably send them a message through the system first. If there is anyone that sounds interesting.~

Lantash ignored the obvious comments and went to the website and started looking through the profiles. It was possible to sort for a few options, and he first sorted for females. ~ **Probably we only want to look at those who live nearby? We want to meet them, regularly, if things work out.~**

~Good idea. Can you sort for that too?~

~ **Yes...I think so...maybe only those in Colorado? The state that Denver is in?~**

I know that! And yes, do that.~

~ **Hm. Twenty-one hits. Let's sort by age too. What range?~**

Maybe...25 to 40? Would that work? Or 20 to 40?~

~ **Sorting to only show those between 20 and 40... that's most of them. Eighteen hits.~**

~Well, let's read through them, then.~

They did so for some time, noting down those that seemed interesting.

~ **What about that one too? She says she is interested in science, particularly astrophysics, and that she is working for the goverment. Why not her?~**

~Because while we know more about science than she does, we have not yet studied enough Tau'ri science to know the right words for everything, and also not to know what we are _not_ supposed to know!~

~ **Right. That makes sense. Okay. Let's try sending messages to the four others, then.~**

* * *

Denver, March 28th 2000 (Tuesday)

~No answers. We have gotten no answers from either of those four we sent messages to. What did we do wrong? Does our profile not sound good? Or what?~ Martouf sighed, frustratedly.

~ **Maybe we should give them more time? Perhaps they don't read their messages very often?~**

~Why wouldn't they? If they are truly looking for a mate, they should check it regularly!~

~ **I have no idea!~**

~Let's see if there are more we can message?~

~ **Okay, let us do that.~**

They went through all the profiles again. ~There are fewer today? One of the profiles we sent a message to is gone?~

~ **So maybe they found someone?~**

~Maybe. Perhaps...we should message that fifth one, the one that likes science? And then just read more up on it, and also try avoid talking about science? We could say we want to relax and not talk about work? Or that what we work is secret. Like the Stargate project is? That if we told them we had to kill them.~

~ **I suspect that is not the right approach!~** Lantash sounded amused. **~Besides, as students we are unlikely to have any important secrets, do you think?~**

That's probably true, but I still think we should send her a message.~

Lantash hesitated while considering it. **~Okay, do that, then. She is calling herself 'Lucky Star', that sounds good - and fits her interest in astrophysics.~**

~She is also saying it is meant ironically, because she has no luck with men...~

~ **People write all kinds of stupid stuff. She is probably just unhappy about some man who left her.** **Message her if you want to.~  
**

* * *

Denver, March 29th 2000 (Wednesday)

~ **Still no messages from anyone. I am thinking this was a bad idea!~**

~Or it is as you said to me yesterday, and people do not read their messages often.~

~ **I suppose they could be occupied with something, but it was my understanding that Tau'ri tend to have at least some hours of time off every day - unless they work with something like Stargate Command and gets sent on missions. Like Samantha.~**

~We don't know how many other types of work there are which are like that.~

~ **True enough. Let's not check for messages until Friday.~**

~Agreed. And could you please not mention Samantha or Stargate Command. It hurts thinking about her not wanting us!~

~ **Sorry. What do you say we go see a movie and think of something else?~**

~I am willing. It is too early, though. Let us go for a long walk first. It looks like it's not raining right now.~

* * *

~ **This was a great idea! I am already feelings much better!~**

~So am I. What do you say we go got a walk in there?~ Martouf called Lantash's attention to 'Denver Botanic Gardens'.

~ **Wonderful! I have wanted to go there! Yes, by all means, let us go there, even if I realize it is probably a bit early in the year.~**

~We can return in a couple months, and compare the differences. It might be interesting to see which plants are there, and how they change over the seasons.~

~ **Agreed.~**

They walked up to the entrance. ~It is open until 5 in the afternoon - that is another 3 hours. Not very much time to see the place, but we can return as it is not as far away from where we live as I thought.~

~ **No, and close to everything else downtown. I am surprised we failed to find it before.~**

Martouf paid the entrance fee and they walked inside, and began strolling around the place.

~It says that 'Denver Botanic Gardens is a 23-acre oasis in the middle of the city, and has 45 different gardens with some 33,000 plants, as well as one of the nation's top 10 conservatories.'~ Martouf read from the leaflet they had been given. ~They suggest relaxing in the Japanese Garden, climbing through the Rock Alpine Garden or looking at the Tropical Conservatory, which is the largest single structure tropical conservatory in the U.S.~

**~And most of it is probably not interesting until summer time, or at least late spring, but it doesn't matter. They place is nice and peaceful. I would love to walk here with Samantha.~**

~Lantash!~

 **~Sorry.~** Lantash apologized, wishing he hadn't mentioned her.

The place was indeed nice and peaceful, and they walked around until the place closed, before leaving to find something to eat before going to see a movie.


	22. Chapter 22

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Denver, March 31st 2000 (Friday)

~There is a message from 'Lucky Star'!~ Martouf stared at the screen in surprise and almost disbelief.

 **~Open it, then!~** Lantash urged.

Martouf clicked the message, and they both read it.

.

_Hello!_

_I got your message, and after taking a look at your_

_profile, I decided to take the chance and contact you._

_I am not well versed in chatting, but I think it would_

_be nice to get to know you better, and if you are_

_interested, then let's chat!_

_Note that due to my work, I am frequently unavailable for_

_days or longer! I hope this will not be a problem?_

_I suggest that we try our first 'chat session' tonight, if you_

_have the time and interest? 8PM? If the time doesn't work,_

_then I'm available tonight until 11PM (have to get up early),_

_and tomorrow from 7PM to 11PM, unless something unexpected_

_happens at work, and I have to go there._

_So, what do you say?_

_-LuckyStar_

_._

~I think we should talk to her tonight, don't you?~

~ **Absolutely! I wonder what she is working with?~**

~Something important, clearly. It is a good thing we are available at any time, so we can accomodate her time schedule.~

~ **That is very true. Send her back a message and tell her we would be happy to talk to her at the appointed time.~**

* * *

~I really hope this goes well!~ Martouf observed as they connected to the chat room that had been set aside for them to talk in. He input the password 'LuckyStar' had created for the room, to make sure no one else could connect.

They looked at the screen.

.

MARCH 31 07:59 # Connected to private conversation 0130 on LoveNet  
MARCH 31 07:59 # You have joined the chat, and are now known as Dreamer  
MARCH 31 07:59 # No others in room  
MARCH 31 07:59 #  
MARCH 31 08:00 # LuckyStar has joined the chat  
MARCH 31 08:00 # Dreamer: Hello  
MARCH 31 08:00 # LuckyStar: Hi  
MARCH 31 08:00 # Dreamer: I look forward to getting to know you  
MARCH 31 08:01 # Dreamer: I have never talked to people on a chat before  
MARCH 31 08:01 # Dreamer: So I apologize if I am doing something wrong  
MARCH 31 08:02 # LuckyStar: Don't wory neither have I  
MARCH 31 08:02 # LuckyStar: I meant 'worry' not 'wory'  
MARCH 31 08:02 # Dreamer: I will probably make spelling errors too. I am not from this country.  
MARCH 31 08:02 # LuckyStar: Canada, right?  
MARCH 31 08:02 # Dreamer: Yes  
MARCH 31 08:03 # LuckyStar: So I'm guessing the French part?

.

~Lantash, what is French?~

~ **How should I now? Say no!~**

.

MARCH 31 08:03 # Dreamer: No  
MARCH 31 08:04 # LuckyStar: ? Canadian English isn't that different  
MARCH 31 08:04 # Dreamer: I am originally from Europe.  
MARCH 31 08:04 # LuckyStar: That's interesting! My mom was from the UK.

.

~ **Say something before she asks about what country we're from!~** Lantash suggested, frantically.

.

MARCH 31 08:04 # Dreamer: Really? Have you been there?  
MARCH 31 08:04 # LuckyStar: Yes, but not until I was an adult  
MARCH 31 08:05 # LuckyStar: My mom died before I could go there with her  
MARCH 31 08:05 # Dreamer: I am sorry. My mother is dead as well  
MARCH 31 08:06 # LuckyStar: Let's talk about something else.  
MARCH 31 08:06 # LuckyStar: You're a student. Astrophysics?  
MARCH 31 08:06 # Dreamer: Yes  
MARCH 31 08:06 # LuckyStar: So am I. Well, not a student, but I've studied astrophysics  
MARCH 31 08:06 # LuckyStar: Got my PhD seven years ago.

.

**~PhD is a degree you getwhen you have finished this graduate school we're supposed going through.~**

~I know!~

.

MARCH 31 08:07 # Dreamer: That is impressive! You are only 30  
MARCH 31 08:07 # Dreamer: I guess I am slow  
MARCH 31 08:07 # LuckyStar: Yes, I am 30, but that doesn't mean you're slow  
MARCH 31 08:07 # LuckyStar: You're 29. It's not an unusual age to go to graduate school  
MARCH 31 08:08 # LuckyStar: Things happen. Life, you know. And my case isn't exactly normal  
MARCH 31 08:08 # Dreamer: Thank you  
MARCH 31 08:09 # LuckyStar: You were married?  
MARCH 31 08:09 # Dreamer: Yes  
MARCH 31 08:09 # LuckyStar: But not anymore?  
MARCH 31 08:10 # Dreamer: She died. More than 1.5 years ago  
MARCH 31 08:10 # LuckyStar: I'm sorry  
MARCH 31 08:12 # LuckyStar: Uh, so what are your thoughts on this?  
MARCH 31 08:12 # LuckyStar: Chatting with me  
MARCH 31 08:12 # LuckyStar: It's a bit awkward, don't you think?  
MARCH 31 08:13 # LuckyStar: The whole thing I mean  
MARCH 31 08:13 # LuckyStar: Not you  
MARCH 31 08:14 # Dreamer: I suppose it is. Different. Difficult to know what to say  
MARCH 31 08:14 # Dreamer: It is easier when you are able to see the person you talk to  
MARCH 31 08:14 # LuckyStar: Right.  
MARCH 31 08:14 # LuckyStar: I guess it takes some getting used to  
MARCH 31 08:15 # Dreamer: Even so. I like talking to you  
MARCH 31 08:15 # Dreamer: chatting  
MARCH 31 08:15 # Dreamer: I would like talking more  
MARCH 31 08:15 # Dreamer: If you don't mind  
MARCH 31 08:16 # LuckyStar: Okay.  
MARCH 31 08:16 # LuckyStar: I mean, yes, it's just hard coming up with something to say  
MARCH 31 08:16 # LuckyStar: I'm not really good at this.  
MARCH 31 08:17 # LuckyStar: The whole dating thing, I mean  
MARCH 31 08:17 # LuckyStar: Of course, I usually don't have the time  
MARCH 31 08:17 # Dreamer: You said you have an important job that takes much of your time  
MARCH 31 08:17 # Dreamer: And that you sometimes have to leave for immediately  
MARCH 31 08:17 # Dreamer: If something happens  
MARCH 31 08:18 # LuckyStar: Yes  
MARCH 31 08:18 # Dreamer: That must be hard  
MARCH 31 08:18 # LuckyStar: Sometimes. Interesting too. I love what I do.  
MARCH 31 08:18 # LuckyStar: And I can't talk about it. Sorry.  
MARCH 31 08:19 # Dreamer: Do not be sorry. I understand.  
MARCH 31 08:20 # LuckyStar: Thanks  
MARCH 31 08:20 # LuckyStar: That's a relief  
MARCH 31 08:21 # LuckyStar: what do you like to do in your spare time?  
MARCH 31 08:22 # Dreamer: Read. I like to read. I also watch movies. And walk and bicycle.  
MARCH 31 08:22 # LuckyStar: Right. I read your profile.  
MARCH 31 08:22 # Dreamer: I like going to museums too  
MARCH 31 08:22 # LuckyStar: Me too!  
MARCH 31 08:23 # Dreamer: Maybe we could go somewhere together?  
MARCH 31 08:24 # LuckyStar: Maybe  
MARCH 31 08:24 # LuckyStar: If things work out. If we get along, I mean  
MARCH 31 08:24 # LuckyStar: I'd like to wait a little while before meeting you  
MARCH 31 08:23 # LuckyStar: No offense. I'm sure you're a nice guy  
MARCH 31 08:23 # LuckyStar: I mean, you seem like a nice guy  
MARCH 31 08:23 # LuckyStar: I just want to get to know you a little first  
MARCH 31 08:24 # Dreamer: I understand. Likewise.  
MARCH 31 08:24 # Dreamer: So does that mean you will chat with me again?  
MARCH 31 08:25 # LuckyStar: Yes  
MARCH 31 08:25 # LuckyStar: Tomorrow?  
MARCH 31 08:25 # Dreamer: Yes  
MARCH 31 08:25 # Dreamer: Same time?  
MARCH 31 08:25 # LuckyStar: Should work  
MARCH 31 08:25 # LuckyStar: 8PM tomorrow then  
MARCH 31 08:25 # Dreamer: Yes  
MARCH 31 08:25 # LuckyStar: Bye  
MARCH 31 08:25 # Dreamer: Bye  
MARCH 31 08:25 # LuckyStar has disconnected

.

Martouf logged off as well.

~I think that went well, don't you think?~

~ **Yes. Yes, I think it did.~**

~I really look forward to tomorrow! It's just hard coming up with things to chat about, without seeming creepy as you said. And it is hard to write in English.~

~ **It goes well I think.~**

~Yes. But tomorrow it is your turn to write.~

~ **No problem!~** Lantash insisted.

Martouf turned off the computer and they went to get some tea before going to bed.


	23. Chapter 23

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Denver, April 3rd 2000 (Monday)

Martouf and Lantash had been chatting with 'LuckyStar' twice more since the first time, and it had gone quite well both times.

They still did not know what 'LuckyStar' was working with, but they respected that she needed that to be secret. They were used to people having to keep part of their lives secret, so that was not a problem.

There had been a few near misses when the talk had fallen on either where Martouf came from, or on their study, but they had read more in the books they had gotten on astrophysics, so they were getting much better at knowing where Tau'ri science where compared to Tok'ra science.

They felt this might even serve them and the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri well later, when they could again work with Stargate Command, as it meant they knew better what problems the Tau'ri might have, where they would need help, but also what they already understood. Which would give fewer issues with misunderstanding and things that offended one side or the other.

* * *

Denver, April 5th 2000 (Wednesday)

~Do I read that right? She will agree to meet us?~

~ **Yes, she will! Tell her yes!~**

.

APRIL 05 09:28 # Dreamer: I would be very glad to meet you  
APRIL 05 09:28 # LuckyStar: Great!  
APRIL 05 09:29 # LuckyStar: Um, since it's the first time, we should meet somewhere public  
APRIL 05 09:29 # Dreamer: Certainly. When would you like to meet, and where?  
APRIL 05 09:29 # Dreamer: Or would you like me to arrange something?  
APRIL 05 09:29 # LuckyStar: Why don't we meet on Saturday?  
APRIL 05 09:29 # Dreamer: That will work for me  
APRIL 05 09:30 # LuckyStar: You don't have a car, right?  
APRIL 05 09:30 # Dreamer: No  
APRIL 05 09:30 # LuckyStar: So we meet in Denver. Wait...Saturday...that's your birthday, right? Don't you have something arranged?  
APRIL 05 09:30 # Dreamer: It is, but as you know, much of my family is dead, and those who are alive are far away  
APRIL 05 09:31 # LuckyStar: You haven't found any friends here? Didn't you mention some?  
APRIL 05 09:31 # Dreamer: I do have some friends here. We're meeting on Friday.  
APRIL 05 09:31 # Dreamer: For a beer, I think  
APRIL 05 09:32 # LuckyStar: Right. Okay.  
APRIL 05 09:32 # LuckyStar: Let's me Saturday then? Maybe for a coffee, at some cafe?  
APRIL 05 09:33 # LuckyStar: Or earlier, and go to a museum or something?  
APRIL 05 09:33 # Dreamer: What about the botanical garden here in Denver?  
APRIL 05 09:34 # LuckyStar: That will work. So maybe meet for lunch first, at a cafe nearby?  
APRIL 05 09:34 # Dreamer: Yes  
APRIL 05 09:34 # LuckyStar: Okay!  
APRIL 05 09:34 # LuckyStar: Do you know a good cafe?

.

~Lantash?~

**~Maybe the one we bought a sandwich at a week ago? It's only about half a mile away from the entrance to the Botanical Gardens. We can easily walk.~**

~Good idea. What is it called?~

~ **Java and leaves, I think.~**

.

APRIL 05 09:35 # Dreamer: There is one called 'Java and leaves'  
APRIL 05 09:36 # Dreamer: I am fairly sure that is the name  
APRIL 05 09:36 # Dreamer: It is only half a mile from the Botanical Gardens  
APRIL 05 09:36 # Dreamer: We can meet there?  
APRIL 05 09:36 # LuckyStar: Okay. Works for me!  
APRIL 05 09:36 # LuckyStar: So, 'Java and leaves', Saturday at 12PM?  
APRIL 05 09:37 # Dreamer: Yes. How will I recognize you?  
APRIL 05 09:37 # LuckyStar: I'm blond. Short hair. Blue eyes. 5 foot 9 inch  
APRIL 05 09:38 # LuckyStar: And I'll wear blue jeans and a dark brown leather jacket. Probably a cream white sweater also depending on the weather  
APRIL 05 09:38 # Dreamer: Sounds very attractive  
APRIL 05 09:38 # LuckyStar: Thanks  
APRIL 05 09:38 # Dreamer: I have dark blond hair. Also short. Very light blue-grey eyes. I am 6 foot tall.  
.

~What do you want to wear?~

~ **Those jeans that make our ass look really good, maybe the black leather jacket. Not sure about the shirt. Probably a white shirt. I like white shirts.~**

So do I. According to the weather report it should be fairly warm, so a shirt and a jacket should be enough.~

~ **Otherwise I can raise our temperature temporarily, as you know. Now tell her before she starts wondering why you are not saying anything!~**

.

APRIL 05 09:39 # LuckyStar: I'm looking forward to seeing you! What will you wear? Just to make it easier finding you.  
APRIL 05 09:40 # Dreamer: I will also wear jeans. Probably a white shirt and a black leather jacket.  
APRIL 05 09:40 # LuckyStar: Okay. I look forward to meeting you!  
APRIL 05 09:40 # Dreamer: The same.  
APRIL 05 09:40 # LuckyStar: Bye  
APRIL 05 09:40 # Dreamer: Bye  
APRIL 05 09:40 # LuckyStar has disconnected

.

Martouf logged off as well. ~Yes! We have a 'date'!~

~ **So we do. I very much look forward to meeting her!~  
**

~It is strange. I had not expected something like this to happen.~ Martouf sighed. ~Part of me does not want it - my love for Samantha is not diminished.~

 **~Nor is mine, as you know, and I do not expect it to. However, we are capable of loving more than just one or two people, as you very well know, and since Samantha does not want us, we should not remain forever without a mate.~** Lantash argued. **~Besides, we are just meeting her for lunch and a walk. We do not know anything will come of it.~**

* * *

Denver, April 7th 2000 (Friday)

"Cheers! Happy birthday, Martouf!" Jake said.

"Yeah, happy birthday!" Simon and Keanu repeated.

All clinked their beer bottles together with Martouf's.

"Thank you." Martouf smiled.

"So, I hear you have a date tomorrow?" Simon asked.

"I do... in a way. I do not know if anything will come of it, but I am meeting a woman I have chatted with tomorrow." Martouf said.

"That's awesome, man! I just hope she's nice - and not crazy or anything." Jake said.

"Or ugly. Or fat. Did I ever tell you about the chick a friend of mine met over the internet? She weighed like 250 pounds or something!" Keanu said. "Did you get a picture of her?"

Martouf shook his head. "I did not, but she seems like a very nice person from talking to her, and personality is what matters, not appearance."

Jake nodded. "Guess that's true. Just be careful - she could still be crazy. Women can be dangerous to men too, not just the other way around. I know a guy that had an abusive girlfriend."

"I am meeting her in a public place. She insisted on it, actually, so there should not be a risk that she will be able to harm me, even if she is mentally unstable. Which I feel convinced she is not." Martouf assured them. "Besides, I am fairly strong and I also have martial training."

"Martial training? You mean like martial arts? What style?" Simon asked,

"We call it 'ket'lok'. I do not believe it is practiced here."

"I'm sure I never heard of it, but then I think there's several hundred types all over the planet." Keanu said.

"Well, good luck tomorrow. I really hope she's nice, and that you guys get along." Jake said. He suddenly smiled. "Oh, by the way, Sue is coming back from her sister's place next week! She thinks we should try get an apartment together!"

"That's great!" Keanu said.

"So that's why you looked so happy today!" Simon remarked.

"Yeah, I thought for sure she'd decided she didn't want anything more to do with me, but apparently not." Jake smiled again.

"I am pleased to hear your girlfriend has decided to..ah, give you another chance." Martouf smiled.

"Well, that gives us one more thing to celebrate! Let's get some more beer!" Keanu insisted, emptying his bottle.

"Celebrate? If he's moving out we'll only be two people to pay for the place we have now!" Simon pointed out.

"We'll find someone. Don't be an ass. You should celebrate your friend's good fortune!" Keanu told them.

"Right." Simon nodded. "Of course. Hey, let me pay the next round, guys. Beer for everyone I assume?"

"Um, can I have..." Martouf began.

Simon rolled his eyes, but he still smiled. "Beer for three of us, I guess. What do you want? It's your birthday, so I'll even pay for one of those cocktails you like!"

"Nothing...fancy." Martouf sounded embarrassed to be the difficult one. "Vodka and orange juice will be fine."

"Okay. I'll be right back!" Simon said, hurrying off.

"Do you even have her name?" Jake asked. "The woman you're meeting tomorrow, I mean."

"Um, no. She's...being somewhat mysterious. I did not give her my name either. I believe she works for the government, and that she cannot talk about her job." Martouf explained.

"Interesting... and mysterious." Jake observed.

"I bet she's a secret agent!" Keanu insisted, excited. "You've got to tell us everything afterwards!" He looked sadly at his empty beer bottle, clearly looking forward to his next beer.

"I suspect her occupation is somewhat more mundane." Martouf smiled, remembering the 'James Bond' movie he had watched recently.

"Beer and drinks!" Simon proclaimed, as he walked up to them and placed the drinks on the table.

"Awesome, thanks!" the others told him.

They spent several more hours talking and drinking before returning home. Martouf was glad Lantash could fix his hangover, since he wanted to be feeling good and looking as good as possible then next day.


	24. Chapter 24

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

A/N: I hope the dishes and such make sense, since I found them by googling ;) Things are not called the same here.

* * *

Denver, April 8th 2000 (Saturday)

The time was 11:55AM when Martouf and Lantash walked into 'Java and Leaves', wearing the jeans they had decided looked best on them, as well as a white shirt and a black leather jacket.

~It's fortunate the weather is good and fairly warm. We can go for that walk in the botanical garden if all goes well.~ Martouf observed.

**~Yes. that is good. Now we just have to hope she shows up at all!~**

~Why would she not?~ Martouf wondered, looking around for a somewhat private place they would be able to sit.

**~Maybe she has decided against this. Meeting us, I mean.~**

~Don't be so depressing! That's usually me.~

~ **True. Why are you feeling so optimistic?~**

~I am not sure, but I have a good feeling about this.~

 **~Let us hope your 'feeling' is correct.~** Lantash grumbled.

~Let us sit over here. There is room for two, and it is somewhat private, so we can talk.~ He looked at the time. ~It is almost exactly noon. How far is she driving?~

**~She did not say what city she is in, only that it would take her about 1 1/2 hour to get her by car.~**

~Right. She  _does_  like secrets.~

**~Probably due to her job. Or maybe because she does not trust us yet. We could be crazy stalkers.~**

~Yes...what is it with that insane focus on that? Why does everyone think everyone else is dangerous? This place seems peaceful, so why does everyone suspect everyone else? I do not understand it!~

**~Tau'ri are strange. I usually do not try to understand, I merely observe.~**

Martouf snorted. ~Right.~

~ **Naquadah! A weak signal...but nearby.~**

Martouf looked around them, nervous, as he was realizing whomever they were sensing was sensing them too. ~It doesn't feel quite like a symbiote, more diffuse, more like...~ He saw the young woman by the door. She had short blond hair, and looked like she could be 5 foot 9 inch. She was wearing blue jeans and a dark brown leather jacket, which wasn't closed, meaning they could see the cream white sweater under it.

**~Samantha!~**

"Samantha?!" Martouf exclaimed, staring at her. He rose slowly.

~ **She looks fantastic!~**

~Yes, she does. What is she doing here?~ He smiled.

**~I don't care! I'm just happy she is here!~**

"Martouf?" She stared back at him, her mouth slightly agape. "But..." She took a few steps towards him.

 **~People are starting to stare. Do something!~**  Lantash observed.

Martouf swallowed and managed to get himself under control. "Um, hello Samantha. Would you like to... sit?" He indicated the table behind him.

She nodded, still looking dazed. "Yeah, I think I would." She frowned. "Actually, I was meeting someone." She sat down.

"So were we." Martouf said.

"LuckyStar?" Sam asked. She stretched out her hand and touched his arm. "Sorry."

~ **She is the one we were to meet!~** Lantash suggested.

Martouf nodded. "Yes, you, I presume?"

Sam grinned, shaking her head. "Yes. So... 'Dreamer'?" She looked him over from top to toe, clearly appreciating his appearance.

"Yes." Martouf got a somewhat embarrassed look on his face. He sat down across from Sam. People in the room had lost interest and were again ignoring them. They sat in a corner, some distance from the other patrons, and could talk fairly privately, as long as they kept their voices down.

"This is...really strange." Sam said. She lowered her voice. "I...I was told you were dead."

Martouf nodded and spoke, keeping his voice down as well, "I realize that, and I am truly sorry for that. It was...necessary that everyone believed that. It still is, by the way."

Sam nodded slowly, looking somewhat pained. "I...understand. It was just...hard."

Martouf reached across the table and took her hand. "Sorry, Samantha." He sighed. "I...really wish it had not been possible. Please, I will explain, but not here. Later. Just please believe me when I say that it was the only way."

"I do believe you...and I won't tell anyone else, if it's that important. Would you rather that I left?"

"No! Samantha, please, stay here?" Martouf begged.

~ **She hasn't pulled her hand away from ours. That is a good sign!~**

Sam smiled. "I'll stay. If nothing else, I really want to know why you're here in Denver. Besides, I came here to go on a date, so why don't we make it one?"

"We would like that very much, Samantha." Martouf let go of her hand and looked up as a waiter approached them.

"Are you waiting for more people, or would you like the menu?" the waiter asked.

"We're not waiting for anyone else. We'd like the menu, thanks." Martouf said.

"Here you go." The waiter gave them two menu cards and left.

"I have only eaten at this establishment once before, and I just got a sandwich 'to go', but I think their 'hot melted sandwiches' really sounds good." Martouf said.

"I agree." Sam said.

They looked at the menus and where ready to order when the waiter returned. "What can I get you?"

"I would like the chicken and Mozzarella melt, with a side salad." Martouf said. "And a medium cup of green tea."

"I think I'll have the Fontina cheese and mushroom sandwich - and some black coffee." Sam said. "And a side salad for me too."

"I'll be back with your orders shortly." the waiter said, and left.

Sam smiled at Martouf and whispered. "I seriously never thought I'd be in this situation! I mean, sitting at a cafe, on Earth, with you!" She shook her head.

"It is not a situation I had expected either," Martouf admitted. "However, I am very pleased that it is has happened."

Sam nodded. "So am I. Martouf...I'm really glad you're alive. I missed you."

Martouf smiled at her. "Thank you, Samantha. I am very glad to  _be_  alive."

They slowly ate their food, chatting while they did so, keeping the areas they talked about light and inconsequential. Most of what they needed to talk about would be better kept in a more private setting.

* * *

"You didn't have to pay for me too." Sam said, when they left the cafe.

"I was informed by some acquaintances that it was expected of me in this culture, on a first date. Was that not correct?" Martouf asked.

Sam smiled. "I guess it's common here, but I don't think it's necessary. I'm also worried about how much of our money you brought here. How did you even get any?"

"Do not be concerned about that. I have brought plenty of valuables, enough to pay for anything I may need in many years. I have been exchanging them for currency in jewelry stores. Should I need more than that I can get them with my teltac."

"Oh. You brought a teltac?" Sam frowned. "I hope it's hidden."

"It is. And cloaked as well. It will not be found. Do not be concerned about that."

"Good." Sam smiled. "Okay, in that case I'll let you pay for me today! I can return the favour some other day."

Martouf smiled. "That is acceptable. I hope that means you will go on another 'date' with me?"

"Maybe." Sam grinned. "Probably. So, are we going to the Botanical Garden? It should be possible to find a place there where we can talk in private."

"Yes. I just need to get my bicycle."

"Bicycle? You have a bicycle?" Sam asked.

"I do, yes." Martouf said. "Over here."

They walked to it and Martouf unlocked it.

"Waugh. You can use it?"

"Of course." Martouf frowned. "Why would I not be able to?"

"It's just...not something I see an...alien doing." Sam grinned. "Come on! I need to see you riding it!"

Martouf smiled. "As you wish." He looked around, noticing there were no cars nearby. He mounted the bicycle and rode it some distance down the street, then turned around and came back to Sam.

Sam had been enjoying the sight of his ass, and now quickly made sure her expression was more neutral. "Nice! You know, I think I should take you for a ride on my bike sometime. Motorcycle, you know."

"I...think I would like that, even though I must admit to also being somewhat apprehensive..."

Sam grinned. "You'll be fine!" She looked around. "How far away if the Botanical Garden? Should I bring my car?"

"It is a walk of maybe 25 minutes. Not far."

Sam nodded. "Okay. Well I guess I'd still like to bring the car. I walk a lot on missions, and besides, I'm assuming we're taking a long walk in the botanical garden. Do you know if there is somewhere to park nearby?"

"There are. I will explain the directions there. Do we meet at the entrance?"

"Why don't you just stick the bicycle in my trunk, then we can drive there together? Then you can tell me the directions as we go."

"That works too, I guess."

They walked towards the parking lot, Martouf leading his bicycle.

"My car is the silver Volvo P1800 over there." Sam pointed.

"I do not know car names, but I see a silver coloured car. Will my bicycle fit? It is not very big."

"It'll fit in the trunk - well mostly. It'll stick out some, but it doesn't matter. I have a couple blankets we can put over your bike so it won't get scratched."

"I am not concerned about that."

They reached the car and Sam popped the trunk and got out the blankets and a couple bungee cords. Martouf placed the bicycle in the trunk, as far in as possible. Sam then arranged a blanket over it and under it and placed the cords.

"So! That will stay there!" Sam said. "Get in the car."

Martouf did so, succeeding in opening the door and closing it after himself. He then proceeded to look for the seat belt, finally finding it. "I have only been in one car before - a taxi - so I did not expect the arrangement inside to be so different."

Sam laughed. "This is an old car, the taxi was probably a new one, so that explains some of it, but yeah - cars can be quite different inside. And outside."

"I realize that, and it is quite strange, for something that is supposed to merely be a transportation device."

"Oh, I think people think of cars as way more than just for transportation! Even if that  _is_  their function. People like them to look good too - and match the person that owns it."

Martouf nodded. "I understand. Somewhat, at least."

"So, what way to the botanical garden?"

"Turn left first, then I will guide you." Martouf said.

They left the parking lot and drove off towards the botanical garden.


	25. Chapter 25

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

A/N: Story now becoming Sam/Martouf/Lantash

* * *

Denver, April 8th 2000 (Saturday)

"It is a nice place. I can understand why you picked it for a date." Sam said, as they were walking in the botanical garden.

"Yes, I like it a lot. I look forward to late spring and summer when there will be more plants and flowers."

"So, you had decided to look for a girlfriend?" Sam wondered.

"I...suppose I had." Martouf admitted. "I did not have high hopes of success, though."

Sam nodded. "I assume that means you will be staying here for a long time?"

"Most likely. At least several more months, maybe more." Martouf sighed. He looked around. There were no one else nearby, and it was fairly open, meaning they could see and hear people approaching a long way off. "Perhaps we could sit down at the bench over there, then I will explain why I am here."

"Good idea."

They went over to the bench and sat down. "I...do not know precisely what you were told, but I assume you were just told I had been killed on a mission?" Martouf asked.

"Yes." Sam nodded. "Anise brought the news. It was...rather much a shock, to be honest. She said you had been killed by Apophis's forces...and very little other information. I..." She smiled wryly. "I may have been less than polite. I need to apologize to her."

Martouf shook his head. "There is no need. She understands. She is one of only a handful who knows the truth, and she promised me she would give the information to Stargate Command."

"Who are the others? My dad?"

"Jacob does not know. Not because he can't be trusted - he can, of course - but because this had to be arranged very quickly, and he and Selmak were on a mission. Samantha, I need you to promise not to tell anyone that I am alive."

"Of course. You don't need to worry. I won't tell anyone."

Martouf nodded. "Thank you. An ashrak is after me. He is sent by Apophis, to avenge himself. He is furious about me lying to him on Netu, and causing him to be tortured even more by Sokar, after bringing him the false information about the Tok'ra base. Apophis has always hated the Tok'ra, and Jolinar was a personal enemy of his, from before she became Tok'ra. He has transferred some of that hate to me and Lantash, and have gotten into his head that I must be killed."

"That's horrible! Ashraks never give up!"

"No, they do not, but he will not look for me here on this world, which is why I am here. A couple Tok'ra special operatives are trailing the ashrak, and will kill him when they get the chance. It may take...months, or more, but they have a good chance of succeeding. They are very competent."

"Okay. Well, that's good. Is anyone else in danger? SG-1?"

"Apophis hates you greatly as well, but he has not currently done anything active to have you captured. As you know, there is a bounty on your heads, but no one is currently known to be pursuing you."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. The Tok'ra are on the lookout for that, and you will be informed immediately that changes."

"Thanks. I didn't know that."

"You are our allies."

"So, who knows? I'm assuming someone on Earth knows?"

"Yes. Your General Hammond knows, as well as Sergeant Harriman. Among the Tok'ra, Anise knows, as well as the two operatives hunting the ashrak. They are called Niar/Ulak and Vislak/Likka. I do not believe you have met any of them?"

"No, I haven't." Sam sighed. "This has all been a shock."

"I can't say it was an ideal choice for us either, to hide here."

"No, that must be so strange for you! Earth is so different to most other planets. How are you doing?"

"Fairly well, I think, though we regularly have problems figuring out what to do, or how to behave. It is going better, though."

"That's good. It must be, since you decided to find a girlfriend."

"Yes...Samantha, we only did that because we thought...we would have to stay here for a long time. We were dead to everyone we might otherwise have... I mean..." Martouf blushed.

Sam nodded. "I understand."

"Forgive me, but why did you decide to look for a mate in this manner?"

"I am not sure. I guess I thought I had nothing to lose. I mean, there's really few or no one on the base I'm allowed to be with...and people outside...I rarely meet them, and if I did I wouldn't be allowed to tell them anything about what I do. So, I don't know..."

"Then you're not with Colonel O'Neill?" Martouf suddenly said, immediately regretting it.

"Colonel O'Neill?" Sam frowned. "Why would I be with him? No, of course I'm not! Where did you get that idea?"

"I...heard someone saying so." Martouf said, embarrassed.

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes. "Those damn gossipers at the base! I'm assuming you overheard someone from the SGC that was here?"

"Yes. At a cafe. They talked about Stargate Command, your team, and you and Colonel O'Neill, among other things."

"What? They should really not talk about that openly! That could be very dangerous!"

"To be honest, I do not believe most humans would have been able to hear them, but as a host my hearing is enhanced."

Sam nodded. "Right. Still, it was reckless of them - and besides I don't like people gossiping about me!"

"I do not know their names. I believe they were technicians, but that is all I can say."

Sam sighed. "I have been told there are some who think me and the Colonel are together, but I assure we are not. For one thing, it's against the regulations! I'd never risk my career for that! Besides, while I won't deny finding him attractive, I'm _not_ in love with him. He's a friend, nothing more."

"I understand. Thank you."

Sam suddenly remembered something else. "Wait, were you the one sending me the postcard with the picture of the hara'kesh and the stasis jar?"

"Yes."

"Of course. That makes sense. I should have thought of it immediately I saw you here." She grinned. "That's why there were two different handwritings. You and Lantash wrote part of it each."

"We did, yes."

"You've become really good at writing English. I didn't know you knew how."

"Jacob had taught us some, and we have also practised as much as we could. We are reading a lot as well." He gave her a crooked grin. "We hoped it might mean we could better help you and the Tau'ri if we know more about your science and such."

"It makes sense. Good thinking." Sam nodded.

"What happened to the stasis jar?" Martouf asked.

"We brought that and the hara'kesh back to the SGC, and checked that there was no other Goa'uld technology at the museum. We handed the stasis jar over to the Tok'ra a few days ago, so it should be in safe hands."

"That is good to hear." Martouf and Lantash both felt relieved.

They sat in silence for a little while, then Sam realized what Martouf had said earlier - and the probable implications.

"Martouf...you thought I was with Colonel O'Neill. Was that why you looked for someone online?" Sam realized. "Because you thought I was...uh, unavailable?"

Martouf's cheeks reddened before Lantash could control the reaction and he looked down. "I...Samantha..." He nodded slowly. "Yes. It was." He looked up. "Lantash and I...have become very fond of you, Samantha."

Sam looked at him, a little uncertain. "Fond of me?"

"Yes." He took a deep breath and reached for her hand. "Very much so. More than that. We would like to...that is, we were hoping you might be interested in...dating us, as you call it here."

Sam nodded slowly. "I cannot say I know for certain what I feel for you...or more correctly, what of it _I_ feel, and what is from Jolinar. However, I _do_ know that I feel...something. Something pretty strong. And that when I thought you were dead, I felt heartbroken, as if I had lost something extremely important. So...yes, I'd like that. Dating you, I mean. That way, maybe, I'll figure out what I feel. And what you feel." She looked searchingly at him. "Are you sure that you're not just interested in me because of what I carry from Jolinar?"

Martouf smiled at her, entwining his fingers with hers. "Lantash and I have given it much thought, and we are certain. While we will always love Jolinar, we do know that what we feel for you is because of _you_ , Samantha."

"Thank you. That is...wonderful to hear." She smiled at him. "Would you like to walk a little more? It's really a nice place, and I'd like to see it with you."

"I'd like that too."

They rose. They slowly walked through the garden, looking at the plants, leaves, and flowers that were sprouting and beginning to bloom. They talked about nothing in particular, and just enjoyed the company of each other, and now and then holding hands.


	26. Chapter 26

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Denver, April 8th 2000 (Saturday)

"Would you like to find a place to eat dinner? Or we could go to my apartment, and I could cook dinner for us?" Martouf suggested.

"That sounds really nice, but unfortunately I have to get back. I had not anticipated staying out tonight - since this was a first date, with someone I didn't know. Or so I thought." Sam sighed. "So I promised Janet I'd be back in time to look after Cassie tonight - while _Janet_ goes out to dinner with her sister. They haven't seen each other for more than a year, so I don't want to call and cancel our appointment."

"I understand." Martouf said. "Perhaps we could do that another day? Perhaps soon?"

Sam laughed. "It's a good thing it's me you're talking to. Being that eager can be seen as a bad thing when you've just started dating. You might have frightened off some other woman."

"I apologize. There is much about your world I do not know, particularly when it comes to 'dating'." Martouf sighed. "To me it would seem a very good sign if someone is eager to meet again."

"I actually agree." Sam told him. "And I'd like to meet you soon again. We're going on a mission tomorrow, though, and I won't have time to meet you again until next weekend. Maybe on Friday? 7PM, would that work?"

"Of course. Lantash and I will look forward to it. We have become fairly skilled in using the equipment in our kitchen. We would like to cook dinner for you, if you are agreeable?"

"That sounds really nice. I accept!" Sam smiled. "Well, it's time to go. Don't worry, I promise I won't tell anyone that you're here. I'll just tell them I met a nice guy, and that I'll meet him again. Perhaps that'll stop the rumours about me and the Colonel. Eventually, at least."

"Maybe. We can hope." Martouf smiled. "Would you like to have our telephone number?"

"Yes, of course. You have a telephone? I didn't expect that." Sam said.

"I do."

"I'll enter the number in my telephone - and give you my number. I'll just have to come up with a name to use for you, because Janet and my team _will_ ask!"

"You may use any name you like." Martouf told her.

"I'll just go with 'Martin' then. It's somewhat close to 'Martouf'."

They exchanged telephone numbers. When it was time for Sam to leave, Martouf took her hands in his.

"Samantha...we are uncertain of how the social etiquette is in your culture, but from what we have seen on television we believe it is acceptable to ask. May we kiss you?" He looked hopefully at her.

Sam smiled at him. "Yes, I would like that very much!"

Martouf pulled her to him, and they kissed. It was a fairly short, soft kiss, followed by another, longer one.

~ **May I?~** Lantash asked.

~Of course.~

Lantash took control, and he then kissed Sam too, pouring as much passion as possible into the kiss. Sam made a small sound and wrapped her arms around him, and he embraced her too. When they finally let go of each other, they were out of breath.

"Wow." Sam smiled at him. "I don't know why we haven't done this before!"

" **Neither do I."** Lantash smiled back at her. No one was in the parking lot, so it was quite safe for him to be in control.

"Lantash." Sam slid her hands up his back. "I'm really happy to hear you too. I realize you couldn't take control when anyone else could show up anytime, but it must be extra difficult for you to be here. On Earth, I mean. Since you can't usually be in control."

 **"Well, Martouf and I take turns being in control. I usually use his voice - with his permission - when I speak. Since most people here do not know us well, they do not notice the change in personality. Of course, around the friends we have found here, it is safer to let Martouf have control most of the time."** He sighed. " **I shall admit I look forward to no longer having to hide who I am, or hide my voice."**

"I can understand." Sam pulled him in for another kiss. When they let go of each other, Sam sighed. "I have to leave now. I'll look forward to seeing you on Friday."

" **We will also look forward to Friday. Very much. Have a safe journey back, Samantha."**

* * *

Denver, April 9th 2000 (Sunday)

"Hi, Martouf!" Jake greeted, when they met him outside the apartment complex after they returned from a bicycling trip.

"Hello, Jake." Martouf greeted.

"You look happy. How did the date go yesterday?"

"It went...quite well." Martouf smiled. "Very well, in fact."

"That's great! So you gonna meet her again?"

Martouf nodded. "Yes, I am. Next weekend, in fact. On Friday. I am very much looking forward to it."

"That's awesome. I'm happy for you, man!" He smiled. "And me and Sue are going out to look at an apartment together next week."

"So you will soon be moving to a place together. Congratulations." Martouf said.

"You know, this all calls for celebration! I don't have class until 11AM tomorrow, what do you say about pizza and beer? I'm sure Keanu and Simon are up for it!"

"I...well, yes, I suppose that sounds nice." Martouf said, not really wanting to go, but also not feeling he had a good excuse not to.

"Great! Then come to our place a 7PM!"

"I will. Good bye."

"Bye."

~What now? It is only 2PM. Is there something you would like to do until 7PM?~ Martouf wondered.

~ **Yes, seduce Samantha! I really wish she was here with us!~**

~So do I, but she soon will be with us again. I really look forward to Friday. I hope she will like our apartment - and what food do we make for her?~

~ **We should buy some good wine, maybe both white and red - or perhaps champagne? We should make several courses of the dinner. At least a starter, a main course, and dessert.~**

~Of course. We better start looking at what we want to make tomorrow already - in case we need ingredients that are hard to find.~

~ **We have the teltac, so if we cannot find an ingredients here locally, we can always go offworld for it.~**

~But since we are hiding here, we should probably only do that if there are no other options.~

~ **Of course. Let's get the cookbooks and look through them for ideas!~**

~Maybe we should give her some of those gifts we have bought for her?~

~ **Maybe one of them. We do not want to overwhelm her and scare her away.~**

~Do you think she will stay with us the night after? Do you think she will agree to be intimate with us? Mate with us?~

~ **I have no idea. I know too little about Tau'ri culture. From what we have seen on television, some may, and some may not. I do not think there is any way of knowing. We will see how she behaves and what she says on Friday.~**

~I already miss her.~

~ **So do I, but it was wonderful learning she is not with O'Neill!~**

~Yes, it was...and it was a relief to learn the stasis jar is safely with the Tok'ra.~

~ **That too.~**

Martouf picked up the three cookbooks they had by now bought, and they sat down in the couch to look through them for ideas.


	27. Chapter 27

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Denver, April 12th 2000 (Wednesday)

~What is that sound?~ Martouf asked, sleepily.

 **~What?~** Lantash grumbled, still half asleep. ~ **Oh. Sound...what sound?~**

~There was a sound... like 'beep beep, beep beep'.~

~ **Where did it come from?~**

~Not sure...~ Martouf frowned. ~Over in that corner.~

~ **From our clothes! The ones we wore yesterday. It was probably our cell phone!~**

~You're right...I think that must be it. What time is it?~ Martouf looked at the clockradio. ~7AM. I wonder who wanted to talk to us?~

~ **Not talk to us, the 'ring tone' sounds different than what I see in your memories that this sounded. It must have been a 'text message'.~**

~Right. Exciting! No one has sent us that before!~ Martouf got out of bed and started rummaging through his clothes to find the pocket the cell phone was in. He finally found it. ~Let's see...~

~ **It's from Samantha!~**

~Yes! She's saying... that she's leaving on a 'trip' - which I'm assuming means an offworld mission, only she can't say that - and that she expects to be back Friday around noon. She looks forward to seeing us Friday evening - and just wanted to tell us she is thinking of us!~

~ **I can read that myself! But it is wonderful! Answer her! Quickly, before she leaves on the mission!~**

~I would think she gets the message when she returns? Also, won't it show our name?~

~ **No...I think it only shows the number - or the name that she has entered in the telephone, which is why it shows her name, because we entered that to show who that number belongs to.~**

~Right...so it will show as 'Martin' on her telephone. Okay. Let's answer it.~

Martouf figured out how to reply, and began typing... slowly.

.

_Hello Samantha. Thank you for the message. We_

_._

~ **Don't write we! Write 'I'! And write faster!~**

~It's not easy! I have to click each key several times to get even one letter! This is not a very effective way of communicating!~

~ **I agree, but try to type faster! Or let me take control!~**

~I can do this! You can write the next message for her!~

He changed 'We' to 'I' and kept keying in words.

.

... _I also very much look forward to seeing you on Friday. I enjoyed meeting you Saturday. I hope your trip goes well. Love, M._

_._

~ **Don't you think you should write something warmer? Like that you love her?~**

~What if her team mates or someone sees it? This is safer! We have only just met! Or we're pretending to have only just met.~

~ **True. Okay. Send it!~**

Martouf clicked 'send'. ~Now we just have to hope she gets it before leaving on the mission!~

* * *

Martouf and Lantash had chosen what dishes they wanted to cook for Samantha, and now went out shopping for what they needed.

~Yesterday we bought white wine and red wine - and a bottle of champagne, that sparkling wine, in case Samantha prefers that. Should we buy other types of alcohol?~ Martouf wondered, as they slowly walked through the aisles of the supermarket.

~ **Maybe she likes beer? I don't know. We have a few bottles of different types of liquor also, so maybe we should get some juice or soft drinks to mix with?~**

~Good idea. We don't want to risk not having what she wants!~ Martouf grabbed steered the grocery cart into the aisle with beer and soft drinks, and picked up a six-pack of a beer called 'Molson'.

~ **Don't just grab the first beer you see!~**

~Are you an expert, perhaps? Do you know anything about any of these?~

~ **No...only that I didn't like the ones we have been given by Jake and the others when we have visited them.~**

~And this isn't one of them, so that makes it potentially better.~

~ **Agreed. Okay. Soft drinks and juice, then.~**

* * *

~Anything else we need? We've got what we need for the appetizers, I think, and I think we got most of what we need to make the main course - except the fowl.~

~ **Yes, and we are getting those from the butcher on Friday, since they did not have that type of fowl in any of the grocery stores we checked. They are called 'quail' here, by the way. Okay, what about dessert?~  
**

~Wait, we need mushrooms too for the main course.~

~ **Right - we do. Maybe we should buy those on Friday so they are fresh.~**

Okay. Dessert, then. We didn't want to make fruit pie, or did we?~

~ **No, I'm guessing that will be too much food after two courses. All we have ever seen, Samantha prefers to eat light food. Well, most of the time.~**

~Then we're going with the fruit salad or the fruit compote?~

~ **Yes. The fruit compote I would suggest, and perhaps with some added wine. We could have some fresh fruit ready if Samantha prefers that.~**

* * *

Denver, April 13th 2000 (Thursday)

~I really look forward to meeting Samantha again tomorrow.~ Martouf observed.

~ **So do I. Do you think she would like it if we sent her a text message telling her we look forward to seeing her? Or maybe just that we miss her? Or would that be too...uh, desperate?~**

~I don't know. I have no more experience with this planet than you do - or with human women than you do, for that matter. As you very well know, I was still a 'teenager' when I became your host.~

~ **I know! I just wanted your input on this!~**

~Sorry! I'm just... nervous that something will go wrong tomorrow. That Samantha will regret meeting us, that she won't 'date' us...that...~

~ **Stop it! This leads to nothing good! We will send her the text message, saying we are thinking of her and that's it! She can't be angry about that!~** Lantash insisted.

* * *

Denver, April 14th 2000 (Friday)

Martouf and Lantash had just returned from picking up the quail from the butcher, and they had also bought some fresh mushroom and a few other things on the way back. They had also bought some chocolate covered strawberries, as a backup for dessert, or as a snack for later in the evening if Samantha - hope against hope - decided to stay late.

~ **What do you think we should do first?~** Lantash wondered. ~ **It's just after noon, so we should have enough time to prepare everything. I mean, we already tidied up the apartment and used the vacuum cleaner.** ~

~We need time to shower and change to fresh clothes too, but I agree, there should be enough time.~

**~We should also put new blankets and covers on the bed.~**

~That's probably a bit presumptuous, don't you think?~

~ **Better to do it, in any case. I mean, I guess there is a tiny chance she will want to mate with us? In any case, maybe she wants to sleep here - alcohol affects humans stronger than Tok'ra, and she may not want to drive home if she has drunk alcohol. We could offer to sleep on the couch if she does not want to share the bed with us, even for just sleeping.~**

~That's true. Okay, let's do that first, then - change the bed sheets, I mean.~

* * *

~We should make the fruit compote now, so it will have time to cool. After that we can make the dough for the bread.~

~ **Yes. It is all so much more difficult when there is no stasis unit available! How do we keep everything fresh and newly made, when there is no stasis unit? We can't make all of it at the same time, just before she shows up!~**

~I guess we can prepare most, so it just needs to finish cooking while we...serve her a glass of wine, or something. I wish I had been on more human dates so I knew how things are done! I suspect we can't go by what we have seen on television!~

~ **We will use what we learned at the party our friends held, and combine it with what we think sounds reasonable... I am sure it will be fine.~**

~No you are not. You are as nervous as I am! I can feel the extra adrenaline coming from you! It's not helping!~

~ **Sorry. I will do something about that...~** Lantash focused on controlling both their bodies, and soon they were feeling somewhat calmer. ~ **Okay, let's get started!~**


	28. Chapter 28

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Denver, April 14th 2000 (Friday)

Martouf and Lantash had gotten everything ready. They had put the food in the oven, so the quail could roast slowly with the the potatoes and tubers, and then they had taken a quick shower and put on clean clothes - the choice of which they had spent quite some time debating.

They had just checked on the food in the oven when the door bell rang.

~Samantha is here! Help!~

~ **I will control out nervousness. Just go and open the door. All will be well.~** Lantash assured him, as much to reassure himself as Martouf.

~Please do. I can feel both my own and your nervousness! It's... distracting.~

~ **Sorry.~**

Martouf swallowed and smooted a crease in his shirt, then went to open the door. Outside stood Samantha, smiling.

"Hi, Martouf. Can I come in?"

"Of course." He stepped aside, smiling at her. "Welcome, Samantha." He closed the door after her. ~Should I kiss her?~

~ **I...am not sure. Better not. I don't know how the local rules are on that. We should wait for her to make the first move.~**

~All right. Agreed.~

Sam put down a bag and handed him a bottle. "I brought you some wine."

"Thank you. We can drink it tonight, if you want to? Otherwise I have bought some as well."

Sam nodded, and took off her coat. "Can I put this somewhere?"

Martouf spent a moment just starting at her. She wore a figure-hugging black dress, which reached down to just below her knees. On her feet she wore a pair of black shoes with low heels.

~ **She looks fantastic! I did not know Samantha ever wore dresses!~**

~She should definitely do that more! Not that those jeans she wore last Saturday weren't attractive on her. They were, but this!~

Sam blushed a little at their scrutiny, which Lantash noticed. ~ **Martouf! You're making her uncomfortable!~**

"Uh, yes..." Martouf put down the bottle of wine on a table and took the coat. "Sorry, Samantha. I apologize for my behaviour. You look _beautiful_!"

"Thanks." Sam said. "I don't usually wear dresses, but sometimes it's nice to do so. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all!" Martouf quickly assured her, as he put her coat on a hanger and hung it in the closet in the hallway. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, I'd like a glass of wine." Sam said, following Martouf. "I like your apartment. It reminds me a bit of the one I shared with a friend when I studied at the university."

Martouf smiled wryly. "I guess it looks like something a student would live in. It is not much different from the other few apartments I have seen, which are occupied by student. For a Tok'ra, this is actually very large and with a lot of furniture and extra stuff."

Sam nodded. "I know... and I meant it when I said it was nice. I don't really like the fancy designer places some people have."

"That is fortunate for me, then." Martouf fetched the bottle of wine Sam had brought. "Would you like a glass of this?"

"Yes, thank you."

Martouf picked up the wine glasses from the table he had set, and opened the bottle. He poured a glass for them both. "Here you go, Samantha."

"Thanks." She looked around. "The table looks very nice - and it smells good from the kitchen. What are we having?"

"A salad first, and then honey-glaced quail with some herbs - and fruit compote for dessert." Martouf told her, looking a bit nervous. "We hope you will like it."

"Wow. I'm sure I will." Sam smiled. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

Martouf smiled widely - surprised, and very pleased. "Sit down at the table if you want, then I'll go take care of a few things in the kitchen, and then we can eat."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to see the rest of your apartment?" Sam asked.

"You are very welcome to do so." Martouf said. He got a distant expression. "Lantash reminds me to go and lock the door so he can be in control part of the time as well - and talk without having to use my voice - without risking anyone coming in here and hearing him."

"Of course. I'd like that." Sam frowned. "Will anyone likely just walk in?"

"I doubt that, but as Lantash points out, it is not worth the risk having anyone become suspicious in any way."

Sam nodded. "He's right. Go lock the door so I can talk to both of you."

"I will." Martouf reached out and squeezed her hand quickly, before going to take care of the door.

* * *

" **Dinner is served."** Lantash said, carrying the breadbasket to the table.

"It looks delicious, thanks!" Sam smiled at him and sat down.

" **First course - a salad and home baked bread."** Lantash said. " **There are prawns in the salad, and we read that you're supposed to drink white wine with fish and seafood. Would you like some white wine?"**

Sam laughed. "I've never been big on those rules, but yeah, sure. I'd like some wine." She hesitated. "Um, before I go ahead and drink a lot... you know you're not supposed to drive when you're drunk..."

" **Yes?"**

"I kind of brought a bag with some clothes and stuff, and I thought... well, if you have a place I can stay tonight, just the couch or something, then..."

" **Samantha, you are always very welcome to stay here. Martouf and I would be happy to have you here. And don't worry, we're not assuming you mean anything but sleep here, don't worry."**

Sam smiled. "Thanks - then yes, I'd like some wine."

Lantash nodded and poured for them both, then sat down across from her. " **Bread?"** He held out the basket.

"Yes, thanks." Sam took some, and put a thin layer of butter on the still warm bread. "Mm, home made bread. I love that, I just never get to make it." She took a bite, then another. "Wow, that's really good!"

" **Thank you, Samantha."** Lantash smiled. " **One of my previous hosts had a lot o** **f experience cooking and baking, but he did not have this type of kitchen apparatuses that you have on this planet."**

They ate while talking about this and that. Martouf and Lantash took turns being in control, and really enjoyed that Lantash did not have to hide, and also did not have to mask his voice.

When they had finished the salad - which had been very good - it was time for the main course.

"I hope you will like this dish," Martouf said, placing the large platter on the table. "The fowl... the quail, is not exactly like the one we use normally, but Lantash and I believe it is an acceptable replacement."

"Don't worry, Martouf. It looks delicious. I'm sure it will be good." Sam smiled at him. "There is certainly a lot of food!"

Martouf placed one of the roasted quail on Sam's plate, along with potatoes, mushrooms, and some gravy. "There is not a lot of meat on these birds, but I guess we may have overestimated how much food was needed." He smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I guess that's better than too little."

He served himself, then poured red wine in their glasses, before both began to eat.

~ **She seems to like it.~** Lantash observed.

~She does.~ Martouf admitted, relieved.

Sam very much liked the food. "It's really delicious. You had _no_ reason to worry!"

They slowly ate dinner, then finished with some dessert. After that, they went to sit in the couch, with a glass of wine each.

Lantash, who now had control, put the wine bottle on the floor beside the couch. " **Cheers, Samantha. Martouf and I are very happy to have you here."**

"Thanks - and cheers!" Sam clinked her glass against his, and they drank.

" **Would you... like to watch a movie, perhaps?"** Lantash suggested, unsure how exactly he was supposed to behave on a Tau'ri date.

"Well, maybe something where I don't need to think to much!" Sam laughed. She was a little drunk, and very happy. "You know - a comedy or some sort of action movie. Actually, I'm intrigued by the idea of getting asked that by an alien! I mean, this all seems so... Earth, and it's strange to be sitting here with you, in such a situation." She smiled. "Strange but wonderful."

 **"I will agree that the situation is... different."** Lantash said with a twinkle in his eyes. " **We do not have a lot of movies, nor do we know a lot of the different genres. We have bought... an assortment."**

"Well, suggest something."

" **Hm, science fiction?"**

Sam laughed. "Absolutely. What do you have?"

Lantash went to check in the rack where they stored their movies. He picked out two they had not seen yet. " **What about one of these? We have not seen either of them yet."**

"I probably haven't either. I don't watch a lot of movies. Actually, mostly only for team night. I spend most of my time working at the base." She said, sheepishly.

Lantash held out the two movies for her. " **Here."**

"Thanks." She reached out to take the movies, and in doing so their hands touched. They looked into each others eyes for a moment, and she smiled at him and drew back her hand slowly. She looked down at the covers of the movies. "The Matrix." She looked at the other. "Galaxy Quest."

" **Which one would you like to watch?"** Lantash asked.

"Hm. I've heard about 'The Matrix'. It's supposedly good. Galaxy Quest is apparently a parody of Star Trek. I watched some reruns of that as a kid. Star Trek, that is." She grinned. "Let's watch 'Galaxy Quest'. We can watch 'The Matrix' together some other time, if you want to?"

Lantash nodded. " **That would be most agreeable."**

"Have you watched any episodes of any of the Star Trek series?" Sam asked.

" **A few, yes. It took us a while to realize it was fiction."** Lantash admitted.

Sam laughed. "Don't worry. I guess it's a bit weird to someone who isn't from Earth. Did you know that Teal'c thought Star Wars was real at first?"

Lantash smiled. " **I did not. He only told me to watch the movie."**

"Yeah, he wouldn't tell the other, I am sure!" Sam grinned again.

Lantash popped the movie in the videoplayer and started it and the television. " **Do you want any sort of snack?"**

"No, I'm full!"

Lantash nodded. " **I have observed that humans often like to have snacks available when they are watching movies."**

"That's true. I'd like some more wine, though." She held out her glass, smiling.

He poured some for her and sat down beside her. " **There is more in the bottle, and we have two more bottles. As well, we have beers, 'coolers', and several bottles of various kinds of liquor."**

Sam giggled, clinking her glass to his. "Are you trying to get me drunk, mister?"

Lantash raised an eyebrow. " **I believe you have already accomplished that yourself."**

Sam gave him an affectionate push. "I guess so! Anyway, it's a good thing I don't have to drive home tonight!"

" **Very."** Lantash smiled at her, then leaned back in the couch as the movie began.

Sam sat back beside him, then shuffled closer. She took a drink from her wine and leaned against him. "Do you mind? It's much nicer like this."

" **I don't mind at all."** He put an arm around her, and like that they started watching the movie.


	29. Chapter 29

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

A/N: I hope this stayed PG-13. I tried ;)

I apologize for not posting any updates for a long time. I have been having computer problems, and had to reinstall almost everything. In that process everything I had written for this and other fics disappeared, so that is why I have not posted anything. The computer seems to work now, though, so let's hope all is well.

* * *

Denver, April 14th 2000 (Friday)

"This is really nice." Sam observed. She emptied her wine glass and tried to reach the table to put it there, without moving from the nice place where she was sitting, leaning against Martouf.

Martouf smiled and took the glass from her, placing it beside his own. "It is. _Very_ nice." He leaned back and pulled her close to him again. She kicked off her shoes and snuggled against his shoulder.

~ **I think we can safely assume Samantha would not be too opposed to a kiss. She has, after all, agreed to date us, and she kissed us earlier.~  
**

~I believe you are correct. Well, I hope so.~ Martouf turned and pressed his lips against the top of Sam's head.

~ **Of course I am correct!~** Lantash insisted.

Sam made a happy sound and put her hand on his leg, giving him a squeeze. Encouraged, Martouf placed his hand on top of hers, and caressed it with his thumb.

She turned her head to him and kissed him on the neck, then again, further back. She reached up and placed her hand on his neck and massaged him softly. Martouf gasped and Sam giggled when she felt movement under her hand. "Lantash? I hope that wasn't unpleasant?"

Martouf caught her mouth in a heated kiss, and pulled her up in his lap. "Unpleasant?" His eyes flashed as Lantash took over. **"Not at all. Quite on the contrary. Symbiotes are...most receptive to caressing, and you happened to stroke me in a very sensitive place. What you did would more correctly count as... foreplay, I believe you call it."**

"Oh..." Sam blushed, and was about to apologize when Lantash kissed her again.

" **My sweet, lovely Samantha."** Lantash murmured between kisses. " **Martouf and I love you so much."**

Sam smiled happily. "Thank you." She pulled at his shirt. "I want you," she ground out, hoarsely, before claiming his mouth in another hot kiss. "And I also love you. Both of you." She whispered, a bit shyly.

~She loves us?~

~ **Yes.~** Lantash sounded almost disbelieving, and very happy. ~ **She does!~**

~Do something!~

~ **I am!~** Lantash slid his hands down over Sam's body, caressing her. She moaned into his mouth, and he slipped his hand under her dress and pulled it up.

"Yesss..." Sam helped him get her dress off, and then pulled at his clothing again.

Lantash ripped off his shirt and threw it aside, before pushing Sam down on the couch. " **My Samantha..."**

* * *

Martouf woke up when someone kissed him. "Mmmm?" he mumbled, sleepily. Then he remembered. "Samantha!"

"Yes." Sam giggled and kissed him again. "I like your bed!"

They had moved from the couch to the bed at some point yesterday evening, and after making love they had fallen asleep together.

"Thank you." Martouf ogled her shamelessly in the low light. She was not wearing anything, and the blanket had fallen off her when she rolled over to kiss him.

Sam caught him looking and blushed a little. "Naughty." Her comment did not stop her from looking, though, and Martouf was also naked. She clearly liked what she saw.

"It would seem we are both naughty then. How fortunate..." Martouf grinned and pulled Sam in for another kiss.

"Very true." Sam smiled. "You are not tired, I hope?"

Martouf raised an eyebrow. "I am not in need of sleep right now, no." He cleared his voice. "What did you have in mind?" He looked at her, with clear anticipation.

Sam licked her lips. "I have several ideas..."

Martouf made a pleased sound as Sam proceeded to show him the first of her ideas...

* * *

Sam had wrapped a blanket around her before going to the living room and looking for her clothes. She blushed and smiled as she saw her own and Martouf's clothes spread over the room, wherever they had thrown them the evening before when they had been eager to get out of them.

She began picking up her clothes, and had found most of them when Martouf entered the room, smiling at her. He had obviously taken a quick bath as his hair was still wet. He was also completely naked. "Good morning, Samantha."

Sam smiled. "The Tok'ra have a different view on nudity than most people on this planet... and good morning, Martouf and Lantash."

Martouf nodded. "I know. Does it bother you?"

Sam shook her head. "No. No, it does not." She smiled wider. "I rather like it."

"Good." Martouf swiftly covered the steps to her and took her in his arms and kissed her. "Mm, I love you so much! May I cook breakfast for you?"

Sam laughed. "Yes, you may." She returned his kiss. "I think I'll take a bath and get dressed."

Martouf nodded. "We do not have any coffee, I am afraid. Would tea suffice?"

"Sure, it will be just fine." She winked at him. "I can bring some coffee next time."

She went to take a bath, while Martouf went to make breakfast.

* * *

When Sam had bathed, Martouf had cooked breakfast - and put on some clothing.

Sam sniffed. "Mmm, it smells wonderful!"

"I had prepared some dough yesterday, so we could have freshly baked bread for breakfast." Martouf said, removing the baking sheet from the oven just then.

"It looks fantastic!" She went to kiss him. "I don't deserve such a great guy!"

"You deserve so much more." Martouf returned the kiss. He dipped his head and let Lantash take control.

" **My sweet Samantha."** Lantash kissed her as well. " **We very much hope you will agree to 'date' us, as you mentioned?"** He looked at her with concern. " **You have not regretted that?"**

"Lantash! No, of course not! I mean, yes, of course I will date you!" She smiled. "Colorado Springs isn't so far away. It only takes me about 1 1/2 hour to get here. So, maybe we can meet at least once a week or so? Unless I'm on a mission, I mean."

" **We would love that!"**

"So would I... I thought maybe we could spend the time you're here on Earth on getting to know each other better? I mean, meet, go on dates, go see stuff together..." Sam suggested. "No one needs to know - I mean, I'll tell my team mates I've met a guy, and I suppose they might want to meet you at some point, but probably not for a while, so your secret is safe."

" **That is good."** Lantash took her hands and pulled her towards the table. " **Come, sit, eat some breakfast. We can talk about our plans while we eat?"**

"I agree. I'm hungry too."

* * *

It was late afternoon before Sam was finally getting ready to return to Colorado Springs.

"I have some things I need to prepare for a short meeting tomorrow, but unless something changes, I expect to have all the weekend off next week. So, can I come visit?"

"We will look forward with anticipation to seeing you again! Will you be on Earth some during next week? May we text you? Or call you?"

Sam laughed. "You are so sweet! Yes, I will probably be on Earth shortly on Wednesday. You can absolutely text me, just remember to not mention something someone from this world wouldn't know. Just... nothing about the Stargate or aliens, or the Tok'ra." She grinned. "God! That sounds so strange!"

Martouf smiled as well. "We will be careful." He kissed her. "We look forward to seeing you again."

Lantash took over and kissed her as well, before Sam left to return to Colorado Springs.

~We are dating Samantha!~ Martouf grinned happily as he closed the door.

~ **We are. I am so happy!~** Lantash agreed. ~ **I had never imagined things would turn out so well when we had to hide here.~**

~Nor had I. Now I actually look forward to spending more time on this planet!~

~ **Yes.~** Lantash grinned. ~ **Spending time with Samantha!~**

* * *

A/N: That is sort of the end of the story - I had some more material, but my computer crash made all of that disappear, and I decided it was better to rewrite what I could remember and then post that, than waiting even longer before posting.

I have started plotting a sequel, which will be from both Sam's pov and Martouf/Lantash's pov, and look a bit at some of the things that happens while they date, and how Sam's team react. It will probably not be a very long sequel, maybe a few chapters.


End file.
